Coffee and Classics
by books-are-better
Summary: Modern Day AU. Katniss is a 20 year old trying to survive a life with no parents, clinging to the most precious relationship she has with her sister. However, when a new guy begins to work at her bookstore hangout, the life she expected to have isn't the one she begins to experience; and her hard exterior begins to falter under the affection of the boy with the beautiful blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Coffee and Classics

CHAPTER ONE

Once again, I wake up gripping my sheets, completely terrified. I slowly open my eyes and try to assess my surroundings; my room is still the same—a small rectangular shape with blue walls covered in angry feministic band posters, a wooden dresser overflowing with clothes I haven't folded properly in years, and my bow still hung on the back of my door. But I feel different. I always feel this way after my nightmares—like I don't belong in my life, and I'll never be the same again.

As the minutes pass, I begin to return to my normal state of mind: cranky, unsatisfied and sullen. I glance at the clock and see it's 5:09 a.m. I groan, and reluctantly crawl out of bed and set my feet on the floor, knowing I won't be able to fall asleep again. I cross my room, throw on a pair of jeans and a tank top over my ratty underwear, and grab my book bag on the way out my door.

I creep briskly through the apartment, trying not to waken my sister Prim. She's five years younger than me, and even though he's fifteen, she will always be nine in my mind, dancing around in her yellow summer dress to horrible pop music—her blonde hair clinging to her sweat covered forehead.

Prim and I live in this apartment alone, our parents having died when I was seven, and Prim was two. We were essentially raised by our uncle, my mother's brother, Haymitch, a man who had lost his wife and daughter years earlier and had been drowning his sorrows with rum for years before we arrived on his doorstep. And although he wasn't the best role model for Prim, he treated us well enough, and I know I inherited most of my best and worst traits from him.

However, as soon as I turned eighteen, we decided to alleviate Haymitch of his "fathering" duties and move into our own apartment. He lessened his drinking when we lived with him, and I know he appreciates the fact that he doesn't have to do that anymore. And I would do anything to make his life easier. I mean, he's fucked up, but we all are—and if the drinking helps him, who am I to judge?

I quickly grab my rain jacket from the coat rack by the door and head out into the rain that is always flowing in the lovely city of Seattle. I trot down the stairs of our brick apartment complex, and open the door to the busy streets. It always surprises me how busy the streets are, even at five a.m.; it's both impressive and perplexing. I shake my head, and walk down the street, towards _Coffee and Classics_, a cute little bookstore and coffee shop a few blocks from my apartment.

When I reach the bakery, I notice that the lights in the front are still off. I check my watch: 5:17. _Fuck_, I thought, _I forgot this place doesn't open until six._ I knock once on the glass, hoping the owner Sae, will hear me and let me in. She's always seemed to like Prim and I; giving us free pastries, even though I've never done anything beside sit and moodily read my book in the back. I know it's really because of Prim. It's always Prim. She has that effect on everyone—the ability to melt their arctic hearts.

I knock once more, silently pleading for her to hear me. And it works. I see her head pop out from the back, a look of confusion passed on her relatively youthful face. She seems to be about fifty, but you could never tell by her face, only by her verbal expressions. Her face changes when she sees me, her lips curving into a smirk. She walks over the door and opens it for me, and I wait for her response to my arrival at five in the morning—but she doesn't comment on it.

"Hello Katniss, how are you today?" She says as her smirk turns into a genuine smile, as she holds the door open for me to enter.

"Same old, same old," I reply. I've always been a woman of few words, something that most people feel the need to comment on, but I just don't give shit what they think. She looks at me expectantly. She may not ask me the question of what I'm doing here, but I can tell by her face that she wants me to spill. And she's done a lot for Prim, so I do. "I couldn't sleep. Nightmares."

Sae nods her head knowingly, no doubt Prim has divulged to her about my nightmares—the times I've woken up screaming, panting, or crawled into bed with Prim, needing a warm body to reassure me that I'm not alone.

"Well, if you need a distraction, you can help me as I finish making today's pastry! Or, you can take your normal spot in the back, and I can bring you your usual Mexican hot chocolate when I'm done."

I pause_. Maybe a distraction would be nice. However, reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone again is always a good distraction._ "Sure," I reply, slightly shocking myself, and Sae as well, by the look on her face. "At least for a little bit." I give her a half smile, and follow her as she walks into the back kitchen.

The kitchen area is small, but homey, with yellow walls, and pictures of Sae's family framed all over the walls. Right away, she puts me to work pouring flour and sugar and random other bits into a huge ass mixer, and I watch, transfixed by the monotony. After a half an hour, I'm covered in flour dust, with a huge smile plastered on my face, rolling balls of dough and placing them on a baking sheet.

We work in comfortable silence until Sae suddenly breaks it. "I hired someone new to help out. Glimmer quit. Apparently she slept with Finnick and she can't be around him because he won't commit to only her." I roll my eyes at this. Because I frequent this place so often, I'm kept up on the gossip, and know all of the employees quite well. However, anyone with half a brain could take one look at Finnick and realize he's not the type to settle down. He's stunningly beautiful, and is oh so very aware of it. He oozes sex and flirts with every female that walks through the door, from thirteen year olds to eighty year olds. It doesn't surprise me to hear that Glimmer doesn't even have half a brain.

"She's an idiot for assuming he would. That was her second mistake. Her first was obviously sleeping with him," I state. Sae laughs wholeheartedly, placing the last baking sheet in the oven.

"I have to say I agree," she says, pressing start on the timer. "But anyway, this new fellow seems very nice, and I'm sure you will get along very well with him."

I'm slightly startled by her statement. _Why the fuck would it matter if I got along with him? I hated Glimmer, and that didn't seem to matter to her._

"That's interesting, I suppose."

"And," she pauses, "He's pretty easy on the eyes too."

Now she has my full attention. I turn to her, half scowling.

"Why would that matter to me?" I ask her, with a slightly venomous tone.

"Woah, easy there girl," she says, holding her hands up in front of her defensively. "I was just making conversation. I know you spend a lot of time here, and who wouldn't want to see a gentleman who bakes like a Food Network chef and looks like a male model?" She raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms.

I laugh. _Okay, sexy men are always nice to be around. I mean, I may be a celibate prude, but I enjoy the view._

"Anyway, I just wanted to keep you up on the happenings," she says before walking out of the kitchen, and to the front. I follow her out, and help her take the chairs off the tables, unlock the door, and flip over the sign to "Open".

However, I can't help thinking about this new guy. Sae might have said she was just trying to keep me up on the gossip of the store, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to set me up.

"So, what's the new guy's name?" I ask, glancing over to her by door, where she writes the special of the day on a chalkboard.

"Peeta Mellark." A deep voice rings out behind me, and I turn around and meet the most startling blue eyes I've ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coffee and Classics**

**I do not own The Hunger Games. **

CHAPTER TWO:

A stocky, 6' tall form stands in front of me, leaning against the counter by the cash register. His hair is blonde and floppy and sporadically curled, his lips are red and full, his nose slightly crooked and perfectly sized. And oh god, his eyes. They penetrate my soul. So big and full of truth; mesmerizingly blue—both sapphire and baby blue at the same time.

He is simply the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

Finnick can't even compare.

I'm pretty sure I've been staring at him for five minutes when Sae clears her throat. "Yes, Katniss, this is the new guy, Peeta Mellark. He's from Florida."

I finally tear my eyes away from his, and look at my converse, feeling the blush creep up on my cheeks. _What the fuck? When have I ever blushed, like ever?_

"Katniss?" Peeta asks, intrigued. I lift my head up, practically giving myself whip lash. _Sae mentioned me? _"She's even more beautiful in person, Sae."

Now I roll my eyes. Wow, he is a smooth talker. Obviously, by his easy voice and unbelievably gorgeous face and physique, he must get tons of lays. _Well screw you Peeta, I'm not another notch on your bedpost. _

"Sae, I'm gonna read in the corner now that you have help. But call me if you need any help," I say, ignoring Peeta's statement. I grab my book bag that I had set down earlier, and walk to the back of the store, finding my favorite brown chair and curling up on it. I open my bag and pull out _Harry Potter_, starting up again where I left off before I fell asleep last night. But I'm distracted. It's the eyes. _Dammit, _I chastise myself, _why do I have to have a weakness for blue eyes?_

I find myself just looking at the page, and thinking about his blue eyes, when my thoughts are interrupted by a whispered conversation.

"…Katniss is just like that. She's lived a hard life," Sae says in a hushed tone.

"I understand. We all have scars…" a deep voice responds. It's unbelievably sexy, and slightly pained. I realize that it's Peeta. Now I really have to whip out my hunting ears.

"But honestly, I think you could really be good for her. And she could be good for you."

"Sae, you don't need to convince me of anything. As soon as I saw those grey eyes in that picture on your computer background, I was a goner." _What picture is he talking about?_ Then I remember, Sae took a picture last Christmas of Finnick, Prim and I lounging on one of the couches, drinking hot chocolate and laughing obnoxiously. Finnick had just made a disturbingly graphic joke about sex and old ladies, and it was both hilarious and disgusting. A little smile takes over my face, just recalling it.

"Well, just get to know her, and show her who you are. I told you when you first commented on the picture that she was going to be a tough nut to crack," Sae said with fierce determination.

"I understand. I just need to get to know her. I can't explain it." He sounded frustrated, and I pictured him pulling on his hair. _Oh God, I'd love to do that, _I thought. _Where the fuck did that come from?_

"Well, don't scare her off. She's…" Sae trailed off as the door chimed, signaling the first customer of the day, other than me.

Friendly chitchat began to fill the store as the minutes and soon the hours passed, the bookstore becoming busier as people stopped in to get their morning coffee and pastry to go. I sat in my chair, replaying their conversation. Apparently, Prim divulged more than just my sleeping patterns to Sae. _Apparently I'm easily scared off, have magical grey eyes and am a "tough nut". Well, that sounds about right. _

How can seeing one picture make someone so resolute to meet someone else? _Well, I might have felt that way if I saw a picture of Peeta_, I think with a smile on my face. And of course, while I'm grinning like an idiot, Peeta has to pop up out of nowhere.

"Hello, Katniss," he says with an unbelievably sexy smile on his face—his teeth perfectly straight. "I brought you your Mexican hot chocolate."

I look right into his amazingly blue eyes and reply, trying my best to rid my voice of its usual hostility, "Thanks, Peeta. That's pretty thoughtful."

His answering grin was even bigger than his first one. "You're welcome. I live to serve you, Katniss," he says with a chuckle. I take the mug from his hands, trying not to touch him, however, he seems to have the opposite idea than me, and grazes my fingers with his. Electricity flows from where he touched me, and startled, I drop the mug, shattering it, the content splashing all over the floor and all over us.

"Shit!" I yell, leaping off the couch, both from the heat of the drink and the desire to clean up him and the floor. I grab the towel from the front of his apron, crouch down and begin to roughly wipe his pants. "I'm so sorry Peeta. I'm not normally this clumsy."

Peeta stops my hands, crouches down to my location on the floor, and begins to peel my fingers away from the cloth I have clutched in my grasp. "Katniss, seriously, you're absolutely fine. Let me clean this up and get you a new mug. I mean, it is my job." He smirks, and then his face turns serious. Slowly, he lifts the towel to my face. I freeze, startled by the closeness, and watch his eyes as he gently wipes my cheekbone. He looks into my eyes, and his clear blue become slightly cloudy. _What is he thinking? _I wonder. All too soon, he brings the cloth down from my face.

"Sorry. You just had some hot chocolate on your face," he whispers, then turns his eyes down to the floor and begins to clean the spilled drink off the wood.

The intimacy of the movement has me in shock. _I've known his guy for two seconds and he's already touching me. And I let him! That's never happened before. _Suddenly, fear takes over my body.

"I need to go. I will see you later," I say, as I rush to stand up and grab my book bag. I throw on the rain jacket I had draped over the arm of the chair, shove my book into the main pocket of my bag and violently throw it over my shoulder. I sprint out of the store, never looking back.

Prim is awake when I get home, sitting at the kitchen island, lazily shoving cheerios into her mouth. Her hair is ratty and tangled from sleep—frankly, she looks like ass. I scoff and chuckle as I take off my jacket and place it back on the coat rack.

"Hey Kat, where were you?" Prim asks after swallowing a huge spoonful of cereal.

"I went to _Coffee and Classics_. I forgot to leave a note. Sorry," I reply, rubbing her head. _Wow, that's the second time I've said sorry in ten minutes. What's going on with me? _

"Oh nice! Hey, Gale called when you were out. He wants you to call him back. And seriously Katniss, are you ever going to tap that?"

My eyes practically bulge out of my head. "PRIM! You cannot say shit like that to me. You're only fifteen!"

Prim giggles, and walks around to rinse her bowl in the sink, then carefully places it in the dishwasher. "I'm kidding Kat. But seriously, you need to let loose. Gale was calling to invite you out to the bar tonight, he said he got you a fake ID, and I think you should go. Get your mind off all the stress you put on yourself." She saunters off into her room and closes the door behind her, leaving me to my thoughts.

Wow, Prim sure knows how to flip a switch. One second she sounds like a seventeen year old boy, and the next she sounds like a thirty year old woman. But she might have a small point. Maybe I should let loose. It's not exactly in my character to do it, but I need a distraction; from my nightmares, from Peeta, from stress, from fucking everything.

Reluctantly, but determinately, I pick up the phone and punch in Gale's number. Gale and I have been friends since we first moved to uncle Haymitch's house. He lived next door, was two years older, and seemed to possess the same moody and sullen qualities that I had. Our relationship was never more than platonic, to the point that I even refused to kiss him in a game of Truth or Dare we played at a party in 8th grade. I just never thought of him in that way, and by the dozens of ladies he's banged and descriptively told me about, I believe he feels the same way about me.

Gale picks up on the second ring. "What up, Catnip?" his voice is deep and rough, and instantly reminds me of Peeta, who I was trying to forget. Though Peeta sounds sexier.

"Nothing much. Prim said you called?" I asked, hoping to get this conversation over with.

"Yeah. I made you a fake ID, and you and I are getting crunk tonight, Catnip! I won't take no for an answer. And I swear, I won't even hit on any ladies, I will spend every second with you."

"Fine," I reply, halfhearted. He will just bitch if I don't answer yes, so I might is well save my ears from that.

"SCORE!" he yells into the phone, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear. "I will pick you up at 8! Get pumped Katniss, and wear something sexy. I'm sure Prim will help you, since you are incapable of picking out anything fashionable." Gale chuckles and hangs up before I can reply.

I hang up the phone, and walk over to Prim's door. I knock gently and wait for a reply.

"Yeah?" Prim asks, opening the door enough for her to peek out her head.

"Gale wants you to help me pick out something sexy to wear to the bar tonight," I say solemnly.

Her squeal of delight pierces my ears and echoes throughout our apartment.

_Fuck. It's gonna be a long night._


	3. Chapter 3

**Coffee and Classics**

**Wow! Thanks for all the follows, reviews and favorites! This is my first fic, so I was a tad nervous to publish it! But I'm really enjoying writing it, so for the next few days, you can expect multiple chapters to be published in quick succession. **

**Gale is slightly OOC, but I really enjoy writing his character. He's funny, outspoken, crude, and I think you will like him too. **

**I do not own The Hunger Games. **

CHAPTER 3:

"Absolutely not."

I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is teased, my eyes are smoky, my lips are cherry red, and my light green dress is skin tight cutting off at mid-thigh with short sleeves.

"Come on, Kat. It you look hot. Be a little adventurous," Prim says, clearly pleased with her handy work.

I'm just about to scream "NO FUCKING WAY," when I see the look on her face. She looks so satisfied, and wonder fills her eyes._ Fuck. If I don't give in, this will become a big thing._

"Whatever. If I get groped by some drunk dude, I'm blaming you." Prim giggles, and begins to put away all the make-up she used on my normally makeup-less face. I glance at myself one more time in the mirror, and then cringe at the woman that looks nothing like me. _Okay, no more looking in mirrors tonight._

I hear a knock on the door, stand up shakily in my heels, and walk to it. I open the door swiftly, and see Gale standing in dark blue jeans and a casual but classy flannel shirt. His dark brown hair is elegantly disheveled and he's standing in his normal stance, hands tucked into his front pockets. Gale's dark grey eyes bulge open at the sight of me, and his eyes begin to roam my body, from my shoes upward, until he lands on my face. My perpetual scowl is even more prominent. He grins once he gets to my face.

"I thought you were a completely different person, until I saw that look on your face. Only you can look hot and fucking pissed at the same time," he chuckles and then his eyes dart behind me. "Good job, Prim!" He winks at a figure behind me, and I turn in time to see Prim flush deep red.

"Come on, Gale. Let's get this over with," I moan as I pass him and head out the front door.

"That's the spirit!" He yells excitedly and shuts the door behind me.

The bar is in full swing when we get there. Gale finds us a table in the back, tells me to wait, and trudges up to the bar to get drinks. I note that he fends off three ladies in the five minutes he stands and waits for our drinks. When he comes back, his smile is huge.

"That last chick just offered to blow me in the bathroom! Man, I forgot how slutty the chicks at this bar are. You must be pretty special for me to pass that up," he winks and laughs, and I can't help but join him.

"So Catnip, speaking of lays, any man caught your eye lately?"

My brain quickly flashes to an image of blue eyes, and I can see that Gale notices my change in demeanor.

"Who is it?!" He practically screams, and then takes a large swig of his beer. I take one from my rum and coke and cringe as the alcohol hits my taste buds. _God, it tastes like ass, but I love the feeling it gives me._ "Seriously, tell me, Catnip. I won't say anything. I honestly asked you the question, thinking you would just glare at me again. I didn't think there would actually be anyone."

I take another gulp. "I just met him today. I mean, I've barely spoken to him, but there's something about him. And, he's extremely sexy." I giggle and take another swig, emptying my glass. I can already begin to feel the effect. _Wow, I'm a fucking lightweight._

"Panty-drenching?" Gale smirks. I practically spit out the first sip of my second drink.

"Could you be cruder?" I ask, swiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Gale chuckles, and drains his first beer.

"Absolutely, I could. But I know how much of a prude you are, so I won't." He takes sip from his new beer, and his face suddenly changes from joking to serious. "Katniss…"

_Oh no,_ I think. _Gale never uses my real name._

"Do you think this Peeta guy could finally be the one to take the ultimate prize?" he whispers, his eyes glowing. For a second, I'm confused. _What the fuck is he talking about?_ Then I realize. My eyes widen, and I drain my second rum and coke.

"Gale! I'm not taking about my virginity in public. Or ever. And plus, I just met this guy today! Remember that." I try to whisper as menacingly as possible, but the alcohol is starting to take over, and I think it's not very effective, because Gale just barks out a laugh.

"Catnip! Please have sex soon! I want to hear all the dirty details!" He practically screams, standing up on his chair, and leaning into my face. He collapses back into his chair laughing, and finishes off his second beer, then waves for the waitress to being us another round. Flush rises on my cheeks and I look around to see if anyone in the bar heard what he just screamed. Then, my eyes meet those startling blue ones, and my heart begins to beat out of my chest again.

Right then, the waitress drops off two more beers and two more rum and cokes. I quickly down one, and look over again, seeing that the man with the blue eyes is heading towards me.

"Fuck, Gale. He's here, and he's coming over," I slur at him, my eyes burning with emotion. Gale looks up, right as Peeta reaches our table. Peeta looks at Gale, his eyebrows furrowed, then looks at me, his eyes shining.

"Hi, Katniss. How are you?" He asks, a smile spreading on his face. I melt, and a smile spreads on my face too.

"Hi Peeta!" I yell excitedly. Then I look at Gale, who's wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I scowl at him. "This is my friend Gale. We've known each other since we were kids, but we don't date. Ever. Gale, this is Peeta." Peeta looks at Gale, his eyebrows no longer furrowed, and a smile begins to move onto his face. The guys shake hands, and Peeta takes another sip of his beer. I can't help but stare at his lips as he brings the bottle to it, and long after he finishes his drink. Suddenly, his lips turn into a smile, and I look up to see Peeta looking at me.

_Shit. _I think._ He caught me._

"Mind if I join you?" he asks me, and I nod, unable to stop looking at his lips. He sits on my side of the booth, and casually drapes his arm on the back. His fingers accidently graze my shoulder, and the electricity shoots through my whole body, even more intense than the last time. _It's just the alcohol_.

"So Peeta, I hear you met Katniss earlier today. Was she hostile or moody? It was one of the two, wasn't it?" Gale laughs and continues drinking his third beer. I scowl at him, which causes both of them to laugh.

"Nah, she actually wasn't either. She didn't exactly approve of my compliment, when I called her beautiful, but the rest of the time she was pleasant. And a little clumsy." Peeta says, and then glances at me with a smile on his face. The alcohol prevents me from doing anything but smile back at him.

"Yeah, I don't think Catnip has ever been able to take a compliment. Once time I told her that her rack looked good and she slapped me, can you believe that?" He finished his beer and started his forth.

"Um, yeah, I can totally believe that." Peeta says with a scoff and a laugh. "I mean, I barely know Katniss, but she seems like the kind of woman that doesn't like to be objectified. And that she just doesn't understand how beautiful she is. And the effect she can have." Peeta looks at me, his eyes burning with some emotion that seems like passion, and I can't help but lean in. It's like he has a gravitational pull. But then I remember: notch on the bedpost. And quickly, I lean away, and fight the alcohol's desire to grab his face and swipe my tongue on his bottom lip. But I continue to stare at him, Peeta's gaze never leaving my eyes.

"Well just remember to be gentle with her," Gale says, finishing his fourth beer. He's officially drunk. "A lady's first time needs to be gentle." Suddenly, Peeta and I snap our heads to Gale's face.

"What?" We both say at the same time. Or at least, he says it, and I scream it. My face burns as Gale show no remorse for letting my virginal status slip. I could slap him. I stand up to leave, when my fourth rum and coke decides to cause dizziness, and I fall back into the booth. Peeta sees my eyes glaze over and gently puts his left hand on my lower back. My skin burns at his touch, and when I look into his eyes and I see concern fill them.

"Okay, your drunk, Katniss. I should take you home," Peeta says softly, begins to help me out of the booth. Gale looks like he's about to protest when Peeta turns and speaks to him. "Gale, I think you upset her a bit, so I'll take her home, and call you a cab. Trust me; she'll be okay with me. I would never hurt her."

Gale seems to believe him, because he sits back down and Peeta quickly calls him a cab, all the while still keeping a hand on my lower back.

After he finishes his call, he begins to push me towards the door, keeping his left hand on my lower back and gripping my right hand with his. I feel fuzzy, and I know it's not just from the alcohol, but from Peeta's presence. _How can he affect me like this?_

Eventually, we get out of the bar, and he abruptly turns left and begins to walk down the sidewalk. I want to speak to him, but I can't seem to find a topic of conversation. The only thing I want to know about him right now is how his lips will feel against mine. After we've walked a block, he finally breaks the silence.

"Are you feeling dizzy? Or sickly? Or anything?" His tone is gentle and soothing. It makes me feel like melted butter.

"I feel…funny. In a good way." I giggle and look at him, in time to see a smirk take over his face. Suddenly, I can't handle it, and the alcohol takes control. I stop mid step, startling Peeta by our sudden arrest.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He looks at me with concern. I simply smile.

"Peeta…you are beautiful," I say. I smile, and want to look in his eyes, but resist it, and look at his feet instead. He's wearing worn green converse, and I focus on a particular smudge as I continue, "I just thought you should know."

Peeta softly chuckles. "Well thank you, Katniss. But I know, without a doubt, that you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Finally, I meet his eyes. "And if you weren't drunk right now, I would kiss you." He slowly brings his hand up to my cheek, and grazes the pad of his thumb across my cheekbone.

I begin to feel dizzy again, and Peeta realizes my change in expression, and pick me up, cradling in his muscular arms. After a minute or two, we stop in front of beat-up black truck. He sets me down briefly to unlock and open the door for me, then picks me up and puts me in the passenger seat. Carefully, he buckles me in and makes sure I'm completely safe before he goes to the driver's side. _Why is he being so kind?_ I think. _He barely even knows me._

Giving him slurred directions to my house, we arrive in less than ten minutes. Again, he comes over to my side, unbuckles me and carries me up to my apartment. I dig my keys out of my purse and hand them to him, and he unlocks the door, still holding me in his arms. I point him to my room, and as we enter, I become slightly embarrassed when I realize it's such a mess. But he doesn't seem to mind or notice.

He gently sets me on my bed, and then begins to take off my heels. He makes every movement swiftly and surely, and full of care. After my shoes are off, he leaves my room, only to return with a glass of water and two Advil.

"For the hangover," he says simply, and helps me gently tip the water into my mouth. I smile at him, unable to process how a stranger could treat me so kind after knowing me less than twenty-four hours. He returns the smile, and then a strange look takes over his face.

"What's that look on your face for?" I slur at him. He chuckles a bit, and then his face returns to the strange look.

"Do you want me to take you out of your dress?" he asks, embarrassment flushing over his face. _So that's what the look was for._

"Sure," I say without hesitation. I'm surprised by how quickly it comes out, and how steady my voice is, not filled with lust like it should be. Because that's how I feel.

Peeta gulps and pulls me to my feet. Then, looking in my eyes, he grabs the material at my thighs. But before he lifts my dress he whispers, "I just want you to know that you looked gorgeous tonight. Truly. But I have to say, I prefer the braid." Then suddenly, without my response, he begins to pull the fabric, and my reply is silenced. Slowly, the fabric is peeled away from my flesh, until I'm left in a black strapless bra and lacey boy shorts. Peeta never once glances at my body, and quickly pushes me back and into the bed, pulls the covers over me, and tucks me in. My eyelids begin to droop, and Peeta's face begins to blur.

"Goodnight Katniss," I hear before the darkness that descends. All that's left is the image of sapphire eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Coffee and Classics

CHAPTER FOUR:

I groan as a light pierces my eyes. Slowly I open them, and glance at the clock on my nightstand. 9:47 a.m. Panic takes over and I swiftly jump out of my bed, only to fall back down on it as I get a head rush. _Fuck, I'm so hung-over. _Slowly, I stand up again and close my curtains, then run to my dresser, throwing on a blue University of Washington sweatshirt and blue jeans. I pull my hair to the side and begin to braid it—my usual hairstyle. When I'm finished, I turn back to my bed, looking for a hair tie and when I spot a blue piece of paper elegantly folded with my name scribbled on the front.

I drop the end of my braid and walk over to the note, tentatively picking it up and opening it. It reads:

_Katniss,_

_I hope you feel okay when you wake up, though I wouldn't be surprised if you are a tad hung-over. You were kind of pounding those rum and cokes last night. Anyways, I'm working tomorrow, so I can't stay to see if you're okay, but feel free to drop by if you don't have any plans. I would love to see you. And see that you're okay for myself._

_Peeta_

A smile changes my face, but quickly it disappears. _Katniss,_ I lecture myself._ You don't have time for boyfriend. Pull yourself together. Plus, look at him. You'd just be another number. _I set the note back on the bed and grab a hair tie that lies next to one of my pillows, quickly tying the end of my braid. I look for my bag and see it hanging off the corner of my door. Peeta must have put it there last night. I quickly write a note to Prim, leaving it on the kitchen counter and run out the door.

* * *

I get to class with one minute to spare, and instantly regret going out to the bar on a Thursday night. _Why couldn't I just wait one day until the weekend?_ I chastise myself silently as my professor begins to lecture about symbolism of the green light, but I tune it out, having read _The Great Gatsby_ at least ten times.

My mind wanders to the rent, which is due in three days, and I remember I have to stop by the bank to get it. After my parent's death, Prim and I were left with a huge inheritance. My father was a CEO at Boeing, and my mother was lawyer for the company, that's how they met, and why I don't need to get a job while in school. My father told us before he died that he worked hard to make sure our schooling and residence would be paid so we could focus on our education. It makes me uncomfortable not to have a steady income, but I know that it's what he would have wanted, and Haymitch constantly reminds me of that as well. But I stilI don't like having to rely on anyone else.

Soon enough the class finishes, and though I barely paid attention, I took diligent notes. As I walk out of class, I hear voice call my name.

"Katniss! Wait for me, bitch!" I roll my eyes, knowing there's only one person in the world that calls me bitch as both an insult and a term of endearment: Johanna Mason. We met freshman year in a poetry class, and bonded over our intense hatred of the professor. He had the ability to be both condescending and spectacularly douche-y as he taught you how to write a villanelle. It was terrible, to say the least.

She's hilariously vicious, and amazingly slutty, but we get along pretty well. I stop outside the door and wait for her, and it takes less than thirty seconds before her tall and curvy frame exits the room and crosses over to me. Her chocolate brown eyes meet mine, and she lifts a hand to tuck her black hair behind her ear. In the two and a half years I've known her, it has been a dozen different colors and styles, but currently it lands at her shoulders and elegantly frames the harsh angles of her face.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asks as she reaches me and punches me in the arm before we begin to walk out of the building together. "I want to go out to a club, and you said that Gale was going to get you a fake ID, so I want to go out with you! I want to get drunk, dance the night away, and bring a man home to get banged, hopefully standing from behind. What do you say?"

I cringe at the bluntness and detail of her future sexual encounter. _Why do I have friends like Johanna and Gale that want to tell me all the details of their sex life? I need new friends. _Johanna just laughs at my response and pats me on the back.

I begin to think about her proposition. Johanna always takes me on these epic excursions, and they always end with her ditching me for some emo douche guy, and I have to call a cab to get home. It's always fun, up until the end of the night. But I shake my head. I just want a quiet night.

"I went out last night, and I just need a quiet night tonight. Rain check?" I say, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Fine, bitch. Tomorrow then. I'll call you," and with that, we separate as she goes off to her next class, and I go off to mine.

* * *

At five, I'm slipping into my slippers and sweats and grabbing my book bag as I head out the door to _Coffee and Classics_. It's not raining today, so I walk slowly to the store, taking in my surroundings. We had to move to the city after our parents died; we used to live in Sammamish, a small city twenty minutes from Seattle, and sometimes I miss the green lush of the trees that surrounded the house I grew up in. However, on days like this, I do love the concrete jungle.

The closer I get to store, the more panicky I begin to feel. _I called him beautiful last night! How am I ever going to live that down?_ But I refuse to let some womanizer ruin my favorite hangout in Seattle. I was here first, after all.

I open the door and head straight to the counter to order by usual. Considering I didn't get to have my drink yesterday, I'm craving one. They are seriously addictive. Sae smiles as she rings me up, her eyes full of some knowing emotion. But I'm still too hung-over to ask her what it is.

I walk back to my usual spot in the store, only to find Prim and Peeta chatting animatedly. I pause and listen to their conversation, hoping they won't notice me right away.

"…and then Katniss screamed so loud, 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT,' jumped up on the kitchen island and started dancing around for a minute, screaming curse words and squealing, until she finally calmed down enough to call Gale. He came over and trapped the mouse and took it out of the apartment, all the while Katniss was screaming insults at him and telling him to hurry up. It was seriously hilarious. I was calmly reading on the couch and she was just freaking out." Prim laughs boisterously, her face starting to turn red and Peeta is laughing too, trying to muffle the volume by covering his large hands over his mouth.

I scowl at the pair of them. _I really hate it when people laugh at me._ I am about to turn away, when the movement catches Prim's eyes and she turns to me. "Oh, hey Kat! I didn't know you were coming here tonight!" She instantly takes in my attire and her eyes start to scold, while still keeping a smile on my face. She hates when I wear sweats in public; she says it's in insult to my natural beauty. I just roll my eyes at her expression, and then my eyes meet Peeta.

He's slightly flushed, probably from the laughing, and still has a grin on his face. I ignore his gravitational pull and try to return my face to its normal state of indifference.

"Hey, Katniss," Peeta tone is suddenly concerned, as he steps closer to me. "Are you feeling okay? Dizzy? Nauseous? Headache? Anything?" He moves his hand quickly to my forehead, but I dart out of the way, his hand skimming the skin on my cheek instead. I ignore the fluttering in my stomach his touch caused, and I pass him to sit into my usual chair.

"I'm fine Peeta, seriously. A had a headache earlier, but it's faded. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," I say, slight malice dripping into my voice. Prim just rolls her eyes, and Peeta's eyebrows furrow.

"Don't worry, Peeta. She's mean like that to everyone. It's how she says hello," Prim says, smiling at him. This seems to ease the tension in his face and shoulders, but doesn't take it away entirely. "She pushes away the people she likes."

I glare at Prim. She crossed the line with that statement. She's implying that I have feelings for this guy, and I don't like that at all.

"It's okay, I can understand the need to protect yourself," he says gravely, and lifts his hand to rub his forehead. When he pulls his hand away, I see the trace of a small white scar, before his hair flops down, returning to its messy state. I freeze. _I wonder where that came from. _"But I'm happy that you're okay, Katniss. I was worried. And I'm sorry if that scares you."

Again, I freeze. _Scares me? Why would that scare me? _But even I noticed that when he said it, fear did seem to creep up on me. _How can this guy know so much about me?_

"I'm not scared," I say, but my tone quivers and renders my statement ineffective. Thankfully, Sae shows up with my hot chocolate, and it seems to ease the awkwardness.

"Thank you so much, Sae. I needed this today." I take the mug from her and swallow a huge gulp. The warmth travels down my throat and sigh, perfectly content. Peeta's chuckle breaks me out of my reverie, and I look up to see him looking at me pleased. A small smile forms on my lips, and I try my best to make it fade, but it doesn't want to.

"Hey, Sae, can I talk to you for a minute?" Prim asks. Sae nods with a smirk on her face, as Prim and her move towards the front of the store, leaving Peeta and I alone. I take another sip of my drink and try to ignore his existence. _Bedpost, bedpost, bedpost, _I repeat in my head as a mantra. _He's too beautiful to ever be interested in you for any reason than for you to be just another notch in his bedpost. _Peeta clears his throat, and I look up at him questioningly.

"I want to be your friend Katniss," he says simply, his voice ringing with determination, his blue eyes glowing. "More than anything. Will you let me?"

The first thing that pops into my head is, _I don't need any more friends_, but his tone makes me unable to say it aloud. Before I even realize what I'm doing, I begin to slowly nod my head. His face erupts into a grin, brighter than anything I've seen before, and I can't help but smile back.

_I guess one more friend couldn't hurt._


	5. Chapter 5

**Coffee and Classics**

**Again, thanks everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews. I loved writing this chapter, for you learn a little bit more about Peeta. I hope you enjoy it! **

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

The rest of the day continues without incident. Peeta comes by every once and a while to refill my drink or for a quick chat on his break, but mainly I sit and read. Prim leaves around 7:30 p.m., off to a sleepover with her friends. It makes me nervous when she leaves and I'm unable to watch over her, but she's a teenage girl and I know she needs to spend time with her girlfriends. Just because I didn't need any friends in high school besides Gale, doesn't mean Prim is wired liked me. Actually, from the millions of contacts on her phone, it's safe to say she's nothing like me in that aspect. Or in any aspect, really. She oozes life, is quick as a whip and thrives on social interaction. I'm a sullen, stressed, moody chick that enjoys reading and being alone.

It's not until the lights start to turn off that I glance down at my watch and I'm surprised to see how late it is. _10:38? Jesus. _I quickly place my book back into my bag, and get up to leave, straightening up my area. I slip into the shoes I kicked off hours ago, and begin to make my way out of the store.

"Hey Katniss, wait up!" Peeta calls to me. I stop and turn around to see him jog towards me from behind the cash register. "Do you want to go out for a beer? Our first friends date?" He takes a step towards me, and I notice how much he towers over my 5'2" form. I look up into his face right as he licks his lips, and I can't help but follow his tongue around the edge of his mouth.

I smirk knowingly. _Now I know how he gets his conquests._ Before I can say anything, he cuts me off. "Drinks on me." He smiles again, crinkling his blue eyes, and I find myself nodding. He nods at me, and then crosses back to the register to lock it up. I flip the sign to "closed" for him, and turn off the rest of the lights. Immersed in darkness, I walk towards the light in the kitchen, only to find myself walking straight into the solid form that is Peeta Mellark.

"Fuck! I didn't see you there," I mumble, after I bounce off his chest. Peeta's hand is suddenly at my side, steadying me. His grip is strong, yet soft, and his hand is so big that with it splayed, the edges of his fingertips are gently touching my backside. Flush rushes to my face and suddenly I'm thankful for the darkness, so he can't see it. His breathing is heavily, and I squint into the darkness, trying to find his eyes. When I do, I'm amazed to see they still shine bright, even in the dark. _I wonder if I could see his eyes if we made love._

I'm startled by my thoughts. _First of all, make love? What am I, fifteen? And second, WHAT THE HELL! I just met this guy! _

Peeta coughs, and whispers, "Are you okay?" His voice is husky, and I feel my stomach flutter. And something even lower…

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get to the bar." I step past him and towards the kitchen, trying to run away from the foreign feelings he's giving me.

* * *

Talking with Peeta is about the easiest thing I've ever done. He is genuine, hilarious and an all around good guy. Apparently, he grew up in Orlando, but never really enjoyed the humidity, and decided to transfer to UW for his senior year. He's 22, grew up working at his family's bakery, loves to paint, portraits in particular, and wants to be an architect. It's not until I've finished my second long island ice tea, that I realize we've been talking for two hours straight; with zero awkward silences. I mean, he mostly does all the talking, but I find myself opening up whenever he asks me a personal question. He just puts me at ease, and I haven't been fully at ease since my parents died.

"I can tell how much you care for Prim," he says after finishing his third beer. "Your eyes just seem brighter when you're near here. Wow, that sounded cheesy." He laughs at himself and tilts his head up to look at me, rubbing that same spot on his forehead. _That must be a nervous reaction_, I think.

"She's my everything," I whisper. Long island ice tea is obviously inhibiting me from holding back any emotion.

"Well, she looks up to you. She told me that she wishes she was as strong as you are." I look at him in shock. _Prim told him that? She just met the dude today._

"Well, I wish I was as nice as she is." We look into each other's eyes and laugh together. Peeta's face is truly beautiful when he laughs, his eyes are bright and his slightly crooked nose crinkles in the cutest way. When our laughs cease, his eyes begin to smolder, and I feel my stomach begin to flip again. But before I do anything stupid, like kiss him, I let the alcohol take over and say what's been on my mind since I met him.

"Peeta, you are a nice guy and all, but I'm not gonna sleep with you." Peeta chokes on the sip he just took from his forth beer and coughs loudly, a look of shock on his face. He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "I know you must get tons of lays, all the time, but I want you to know that I don't want to be one of your many."

"Katniss, seriously, stop talking," he says, his face stern and his tone slightly angry. _Wow, I've never seen that look at his face. He looks pissed._ "First, no one could ever see you as 'just another number' or whatever, and if they did, I would rightfully kick their ass. And second, I'm not some womanizer. I don't just love 'em and leave 'em."

Now it's my turn to look shocked. Peeta does seem like a nice guy, but he has to be aware of his beauty. And how he turns on women just by walking into a room; I've counted 17 glances in his direction since we got here. I mean, after having this bar conversation with him, I've realized he's not Finnick, constantly flirting and sexually suggesting we get a room, but still, I just figured he was a more subtle heartbreaker.

"Seriously, Katniss try to believe me," he says, obviously responding to my perplexed expression. "Fuck, I don't know why I'm telling you this, but I've never even had a one-night-stand." He looks down at his beer bottle and begins to peel off the label, embarrassment flushing across his tan skin.

"Oh," I respond, unable to think of anything else to say. He looks up at me, his face changing from embarrassment to something else. Lust? Affection? Hunger? I'm not sure—the alcohol in my bloodstream preventing me from being able to fully assess it.

"I would never do anything but cherish you, Katniss. You must know that."

"You barely know me," I whisper shyly, my eyes turned down to the table. This conversation is rapidly changing from the direction I had intended it to.

"I know. But you're different than anyone else I've ever met. I can just tell." I look up into his eyes, and finally notice how close we are; how we've been leaning towards each other from across the table. Before I can think of the repercussions, I lift my right hand away from my empty glass, and place it on the side of his face. My thumb brushes his bottom lip, and I notice a sharp intake of his breath. His hot breath on my thumb causes warmth to spread throughout my entire body.

"Katniss…" he whispers, and finally I look into his eyes. They are dark, and burning, and my stomach continues to melt with each passing second. "What are you thinking?"

_Oh, jeez. What am I thinking?_ I scold myself. My hand drops away from his face, and falls onto the table. "I don't know," I finally whisper, turning away from his face and glancing across the bar. Anywhere but his eyes.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asks me, causing me to turn back to him. I quickly glance at my watch, and see that it's almost two.

"I don't want to be alone," I whisper only to myself, still staring at my watch. But Peeta hears me.

"I won't leave you."

I glance up at him, and I can tell from his sparkling azure eyes that he's telling the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coffee and Classics**

**WOW! I'm amazed at all the interest in this story! I never imagined my would fic be so loved, and so quickly! Thank you so much. This chapter was fun really fun to write, and you get to see Katniss making decisions based on her heart, which is very unusual for her. I hope you like it! **

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**CHAPTER 6:**

Peeta and I walk in silence to my apartment, but it's not uncomfortable. Once we reach my complex, I quickly walk up the stairs, with Peeta in my wake. I pull out my keys and open the door to my apartment, and step aside to let Peeta in. He doesn't hesitate, but his face looks itched in concern. Once we are both in the apartment, and we have taken off our shoes, I put my hand on his lower back and shove him towards my bedroom, the alcohol in my system giving me more confidence that I would have ever expected. Once in the room, I turn on the light on my nightstand and turn towards Peeta. He stands by the door, hesitantly.

Without thinking, I cross the room and begin to unzip his jacket. He reaches up his hand, possibly to stop me, but I smack in away. I gently push the fabric off his shoulders, and he lets it fall to the ground. The shirt under his jacket is a faded Florida gators shirt, and I know it must be old because it's stretched across his muscular chest. I smile a little, admiring the muscles through the shirt. I take off my jacket too, and throw it behind me. With another surge of confidence, I reach for his belt. Again, he tries to stop me, and again, I smack his hand away. I unbuckle the belt, pull it out of the loops in his jeans and let it drop to the ground, next to his jacket. I'm too afraid to look at his face when I unbutton his jeans, unzip them, and pull them down to his feet. Quickly, I turn away and move to the other side of my bed.

Peeta's eyes follow me as I hastily take off my jeans and climb into my queen bed. I look up at Peeta and see him finish taking off his pants, and climbing into bed next me. Once settled, I turn off the light and turn onto my side to face him, only to discover that he's already facing me.

"Thank you for, um, staying with me," I say to him, blush creeping up my face as the alcohol begins to wear off.

"Always," he says simply and forcefully. After a moment, he lifts his left hand to my shoulder, and then slowly and deliberately, he moves it down my arm, and my side, until hands on hip. He squeezes my hip gently, and then closes his eyes. I take a moment to inspect his face, now that it's only a two feet from me, and he can't see what I'm doing. With his eyes closed, I notice how long his eyelashes are, as they cast shadows on his cheeks. Lying on his side, his hair flops away from his forehead, and I see up close the scar he rubbed earlier. It's curved, like the edge of a plate or something, and an inch and a half long. After about minute of examining, Peeta's breathing deepens and I realize he's officially asleep. And soon after that, I begin to drift too…but right before I fall asleep I hear sleepy moan, "Katniss."

* * *

I wake up from the best sleep I've had in years, surrounded in warmth. It only takes two second for me to realize the warmth is from Peeta, whose arms are wrapped around me, and whose legs are intertwined with mine. My face is buried in his neck and I feel his hot breath on top of my head. What startles me the most is that I'm equally wrapped around him; my arms are encircled around his chest, with one hand on the base of his neck, my fingers curled into his hair. My intense desire to panic like I normally would is instantly extinguished when the hand Peeta has on my waist slides down and firmly cups my ass. I content sigh escapes from him and my face breaks into a huge smile—my stomach full of butteries and desire pooling in my low…

"God, you feel good," Peeta whispers, and his hands tightening around me briefly. I pull my head away to look to his mouth, and see him grinning from ear to ear. I return the grin, my hand tightening on the hair I have in my grasp.

"You do too," I whisper shyly, trying not to look in his directly into his eyes, but I fail. They draw me in. And they are just as beautiful as they were yesterday, causing me to melt into a puddle.

"Look Katniss, I know I said I wanted to be friends, but I don't know if can just be friends with you. You make me feel…I don't know how to word it exactly. But I can already tell that there is something special here. Do you feel it too?" I freeze momentarily. I've never actually had a real boyfriend, always using taking care of Prim as an excuse, but now that she's fifteen, I can't hide behind her anymore. And I would be lying if I said I didn't want to be with him. But I don't know if I can let him in. No matter how much I like him already. _I might even be falling…no. I'm stopping that thought right now._

"Katniss?" Peeta repeats, his voice full of worry.

"Yes I feel it," the words tumbling out of my suddenly dry throat. Nervous, I focus my gaze on a freckle on at the base of his neck, and distracting myself from the silence follows my statement. It's not until I feel Peeta's hand that previously rested on my ass move to tilt my chin up to look at him, that I actually look at his face. His blue eyes are scorching, brimming with happiness, and locked to mine. I quickly see him glance at my lips, and then before I can think of the consequences, I press my lips against his.

And they are even softer than I imagined. Our lips dance together, locking and unlocking, and soon our breathing is staggered. I feel his tongue along my lower lip and I open my mouth, giving him access. Instantly, his tongue is wrestling with mine with passionate precision—both hurried and gentle. I moan into his mouth, loving the feeling of his tongue intertwined with mine. My hands move to his hair, the silky strains moving smoothly through my fingers.

Peeta moves on top of me, gently pressing me into the mattress as he shifts his weight to have his chest press against mine. My nipples perk at the sensation, and I moan again. No man has ever made me feel like this before. I mean, I've only kisses a few guys in my life, but none of them were like this. Peeta is hands down the most skillful kisser I've ever been with. Possibly the world. Everything he does sparks a fire within me, causing a hunger so foreign it scares me. But each kiss causes the hunger to grow, never satisfying it.

It's not until I feel Peeta's arousal pressing against my thigh, that I truly panic. I freeze, fear running through my veins. Peeta notices, and begins to pull away, but not before planting soft kisses on my nose, cheeks and jaw. I sigh at the feeling, the fear lessening slightly.

"I. Love. Being. Near. You. And. Kissing. Your. Soft. Skin," he whispers between kisses. He stops to look at my face, bringing his right hand to tuck my hair behind my ears, supporting all of his weight on his right elbow. "But I have to go to work." He smiles innocently. I nod, flushed, unable to respond without stuttering.

"God, you're so beautiful when you blush," and then he laughs as he sees my face turn into a scowl at his compliment. "And when you scowl. Actually, I think you are the most beautiful when you scowl."

He leans down to give me one last lingering kiss, and electricity shoots through me. I place my hand on his chest and slip my tongue into his mouth, wanting the kiss to be deeper and last longer. He moans as I nip at his bottom lip, then groans as he pulls away suddenly, burying his face in my neck.

"Seriously, I have to go. I can't be late, it's only my third day of work," he pulls back from my neck and looks into my eyes; presses a quick peck to my lips, then leaps out of bed, crossing my room with graceful steps, and pulls on the clothes he wore last night. I panic a little, knowing he's about to go to work in the same clothes he was in yesterday—can you say walk of shame? I bounce out of bed, walk to my closet and pull out a sweater from the back corner. I walk over to him just as he finishes buckling his belt.

"Here. Wear this. I don't want anyone to think…" I trail off, and raise my eyebrows, waving my hands at his attire. I think he understands because he a smirk lights up his face as he grabs the sweater from me. When he puts it on and sees that it fits perfectly, he looks at me questionably. "It was my Dad's."

Peeta's eyes darken and he nods, and then moves to wrap his arms around me—comforting me. He kisses my hair quickly, and I hear him take a deep breath. "You smell good. Like trees and vanilla. It's mesmerizing." I smirk into his chest, and then push away. I don't need to be comforted when it comes to my Dad. I've dealt with it. And I don't want to talk about him. Ever.

"You need to go to work, remember?" I ask teasingly. He chuckles, grabs my hand and pulls me to the front door with him.

"Will you stop by today? And hang out with me after work?" He asks when reach the front door. I'm about to nod when I remember: Johanna.

"I promised my friend Johanna I would go to some club with her tonight," I say defeated, and obviously lacking in joy. He laughs loudly at my tone.

"Well call me later, and maybe I could just sleep over? I've never slept as well as I did last night. It kept my nightmares away…" he trails off, looking down at our clasped hands. I'm shocked. _He has nightmares too? What about?_ He looks troubled, and for some reason, I want to push away his hurt. I've never wanted to do that for anyone but Prim, and I'm shocked at how quickly Peeta is getting under my skin.

"It kept mine away too," I find myself confessing. Peeta looks up to me, surprised at my confession I'm sure, his eyes smoldering like the blue flame of a fire. Carefully, he cups my face in his hands, and slowly brings his face down to mine, pressing our foreheads together. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

"Please over again tonight," I whisper. The plead in my voice surprises myself.

Peeta breaks out in a heart-stopping smile. Quickly, he presses his lips to mine, still smiling, then turns, waves goodbye, and walks out the door.

I stand there, replaying all the emotions I've experienced in the last half hour. My heart is practically beating out of my chest.

_Fuck. I'm in trouble._


	7. Chapter 7

**Coffee and Classics**

**Hey guys! Thank you again to all the readers and reviewers! I love reading your comments, and I truly take your critiques to heart. This chapter was the first time I wrote anything even a little bit smutty, so I hope you guys end up liking it. And please, feel free to point out any ways I could make it better, or any opinions on how you think this fic should go! I love to hear your ideas! **

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

The music at the club is deafening. However, when I tried to cover my ears, Johanna slapped by hands away and told me I looked like a fucking moron. So here I sit, drinking my rum and coke, watching Johanna grind up on some bleached blonde, tattooed, muscle man, wishing I was deaf. Because this music fucking sucks.

Johanna is whipping out her best moves for this guy, and it doesn't surprise me when I see him cup her breasts from behind and begin to massage them. I see Johanna smile mischievously up at him, and I want to throw up in my mouth. _Please get a room, or I will kill myself._

Not two seconds after I finish my thought, I see Johanna make her way through the crowd towards me, pulling tattoo guy behind her. I try not to roll my eyes when I see him staring at her ass. _Wow, this guy's a keeper._

"We're gonna head out," she screams into my ear. She wiggles her eyebrows at me. "Standing from behind!" I cringe, and she laughs exuberantly as she turns and walks out of the club.

I gather my jacket and book bag and begin to walk out of the club, when a hand clutches my arm and stops me. I look at the figure to see who it is, and find myself looking into the eyes of Finnick Odair. His bronze hair isn't perfectly quaffed like it normally is, but messy with sweat. His green eyes are slightly glassy and it's obvious that he is pretty drunk. His perfectly white teeth are grinning down at me, like the cat that ate the canary.

"Hey beautiful, wouldn't expect to see you here. Not exactly your scene," he yells into my ear, his lips caressing my left lobe. I pull away and look at him with a look of revulsion.

"My friend Johanna made me come," I yell back, hoping to get this conversation over with, and call Peeta to come over. My stomach flutters just thinking about it. This fluttering is starting to piss me off. It makes me feel girly, and I hate feeling girly.

"I'd like to make you come," he whispers, bringing his face quickly down to mine, licking my cheek and the side of my mouth. Fortunately, I turn my face just in before his lips touch mine. Disgusted, I push him away, and glare at him.

"That's enough Finnick. You're drunk and I would never sleep with you sober, let alone drunk."

Finnick's eyes flash with an emotion that looks a little like sadness, but it disappears just as quickly as it came, and they return to their normal state of smugness. "Don't fight it, Kat. It's going to happen eventually." He laughs confidently, then turns back to the dance floor. Effortlessly, he grabs a drunk blonde and begins to grind his crotch into her ass. I roll my eyes, and finally make my way out of the club. When he's sober, he will apologize. Finnick may be cocky and flirty, but he does actually have a heart, and will realize that he fucked up. Majorly.

Once I reach the sidewalk, I turn right and begin to walk towards my apartment, happy that Johanna chose a club only three blocks from away from it. I grab my phone and begin to search for Peeta's number. Prim had come home today from _Coffee and Classics_ with his number scrawled on bookmark, which he had forgotten to give me between the sleeping and the making out. I instantly plugged it into my phone, preparing to call him later. And later is right now, on my way home. Peeta picks up on the second ring.

"Katniss," he breathes—relief in his tone. I smile into the phone, knowing he can't see me. "Are you home yet?"

"Almost, I'm about a block and a half away."

"You're walking home alone? Katniss, that's dangerous," the relief in is tone is no longer there, replaced with concern.

"Yes, Peeta. I've done it before, and I'll be fine. Do you still want to come over?" I ask hopefully, yet slightly annoyed. _I'm a big girl, Peeta needs to remember that._

"Absolutely," he says without hesitation. "I'll be over in fifteen. Please be safe, Katniss." He hangs up, and I roll my eyes at the phone. It only takes another minute or two before I reach my apartment door, and shove my keys into the lock.

I open the door and see Prim asleep on the couch, book on her lap, her face turned into the cushion as she tries to hide from the light. I sigh, a smile appearing on my face. She looks so peaceful, not the crazy, loud sister I'm used to. It's a tad refreshing. I must be watching her sleep for quite sometime, because a knock at the door, breaks the silence. I tip-toe to the knock and open it gently to peek my head out. I see Peeta about to speak, so I quickly bring my pointer finger in front of my lips to silence him. I wave him into my apartment, a smile on both of our faces. When he's fully in the apartment, I close and lock the door, then turn to him.

"Can you carry her into her room?" I whisper, pointing to Prim on the couch. Peeta nods and makes his way over to her. He closes the book on her lap, sets in on the coffee table, and slides one of his arms under her knees and the other around her shoulders. He picks her up easily, as if she's a bag of flour, and carries her into the room adjacent to mine. He comes back not ten seconds later, turns off the light Prim was reading by, and walks over to me.

"Hey," he whispers, and leans down to plant a soft kiss on my cheek. I smile and his blue eye light up. Speeding the inevitable, I take his hand and lead him to my bedroom. Tonight, I don't have to strip him down; he lets go of my hand and begins to take off his clothes as soon as we enter my room. This time, however, he takes off his shirt as well. I can't help but stare at his chest. It's muscular, but not overly, and hairless. I pull my gaze away as he pulls down his jeans to reveal his plaid boxer briefs, my cheeks heating. I take off my jeans as well, begin to chastise myself when I realize I'm not wearing anything cute underneath—just come plain grey boy shorts. I turn away from him and pull off the glittery top Prim made me wear to the club, grabbing a cotton tank top from the ground and pulling it over my head. When I turn back to the bed, I see Peeta has made himself at home, the covers pulled up to his waist.

I slip under the covers and Peeta instantly pulls me to his side. He buries his head in my hair and breathes deeply, then begins to relax against me. I turn onto my side, so my front is pressed against his side, my head on his shoulder and tentatively place my hand on his chest. Peeta looks down at me, a smile on his face, and moves his hand to his forehead, pushing back his floppy blonde waves. I look at the scar, and become unable to silence my curiosity.

"Where did you get that scar?" I ask, my hand beginning to rub across on his chest. He freezes. I look up to his face, my hand stopping it's movement, and see pain spread across his beautiful and normally carefree face. I instantly regret my question. The pain begins to disappear and is replaced with cold indifference.

"Let's just go to bed, Katniss," he exhales defensively, then turns on his side away from me and my touch. I see the tension in his bare shoulders, and chastise myself internally. _Nice job, worthless. Way to fuck up a good thing._ I try to put my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs away, and I decide to halt my actions. Instead, I bury my head into the pillow, the closest I can get to him without touching, and force myself to fall asleep—my brain full of painful thoughts of someone hurting Peeta.

* * *

Again, I wake up from a nightmare-less sleep, surrounded by warm muscles. Peeta is spooning me, his arms tightly wound around my stomach, his front pressed to my back; his chin rests on my shoulder and his hot breath skims the top of my breasts. I want to moan, but refrain, not wanting to wake up Peeta, and not wanting to look like an idiot.

Peeta shifts slightly, slowly waking up from his sleep, and I'm happy he doesn't pull away like he did yesterday. He deeply exhales, and tries to pull me even closer to him.

"I'm sorry I pulled away last night," he whispers, his voice husky, whether it's from sleep or something else, I'm not sure. "There's just shit about my past I don't want to tell you about yet. I mean, no matter how much I seem to like you, the fact is we still barely know each other."

I nod, understanding. This is all happening very fast.

"It might take me a while to fully open up, so just don't run away yet," he says, his voice starting to drip sadness. I want to laugh. _Running is my specialty, actually_, but I know he is being completely serious. Instead, I turn around to face him, and begin to kiss up his neck and across his jaws, until eventually I meet his lips. I just wanted to silence his worries, but as soon as our lips touch, my mind blanks of intention and hunger replaces it. Peeta responds immediately, as one hand moves to cradle the back of my head, and the other trails down my side to cup my ass. He squeezes it gently but forcefully and passionately thrusts his tongue against mine in my mouth. I moan, and bravely begin to let my right hand wander down his back, my left hand still cupping his face. Eventually, my hand arrives at its destination, and begins to rub his backside with my palm. Peeta moans and I feel his erection against my thigh. This time though, I don't move away, but swiftly move my right leg over his hips.

"Katniss," Peeta whispers as he breaks away from my mouth. "What are you doing?"

"I…" I don't know how to finish my sentence. All I know is that I want to feel his desire for me. So I just press my lips back to his, and swivel my hips into his arousal. Peeta moans again, and the sound causes desire to take over and pool in the junction of my thighs. I grip Peeta's ass even more firmly in my hand and move hips against his again. This time, I'm the one that moans. I've never felt this kind of physical pleasure in my life, and I need to feel it again. Again and again, I move my hips against his. Suddenly, Peeta halts my movements.

"Let me," he whispers against my mouth, slowly bringing the hand that was on my butt across my side, and between our bodies. As soon as his fingers touch the junction of my thighs, I gasp and try to pull away. "Don't." His voice is gravelly and commanding, and I freeze my movements.

"God, you're so wet," Peeta moans, then kisses me passionately as his fingers begin to move in slow circles on the outside of my underwear. It only takes a few seconds until I feel a building of pleasure unlike anything I've felt. Suddenly, the damn breaks, gratifyingly.

"Peeta!" I moan into his mouth, as I climax from the movement of his fingers. Peeta continues the movement of his fingers until all the aftershocks finish, and then places his hand back on my hip. I feel him smile into my panting mouth.

"God, that was hot," he pants, chuckling a little at himself. "And you, moaning my name. I'm pretty sure that was the sexiest sound I've ever heard." I open my eyes to eyes and see his laughing blue ones staring into my lust filled grey ones. I'm too shocked to do anything but smile, my face flushing. I'm pretty sure I've blushed more in the last few days than I have in my entire life. Finally, I glance down between us and see he is still at attention. My eyebrows furrow.

"Don't worry about me, I wanted to do something special for you," he whispers, and kisses me again on the cheeks, then softly on the lips. "However, I do have to say, I also did it for selfish reasons. I really wanted to see you come." He smirks sexily, and presses his lips against mine again.

"I'm so sorry!"

Peeta and I look to see Prim standing in the open doorway, her hand over her mouth, her blonde hair sticking out in every direction. I try to move away from Peeta, but he puts his hand on my thigh, stilling me. I go to glare at him, but he looks at me, then down to his erection and up again, I catch his drift. Definitely don't want Prim seeing that.

"Prim, I'm sorry. We should have shut the door. Peeta and I were just sleeping," I say, doing my best to shelter our private parts from her eyes.

"Yeah, it definitely looks like that," she scoffs, and I glare at her. She chuckles at my expression.

"You can leave now. And shut the door behind you," I spit at her, but she's unaffected by my venomous tone and just rolls her eyes, still laughing, and shuts the door. I listen to her footsteps as she returns to her room and the quiet noise of her door closing before I turn my face back to Peeta. He's silently chuckling. I glance down to see that he's "settled" and move my thigh off his hip. I sit up and I'm about to move off the bed when Peeta stops me, grabbing my sides and pulling me back to him.

"It's Sunday, and I don't have work," he whispers against the skin on my the neck. "And I was hoping to spend every moment of today with you."

The confused scowl I have on my face begins to melt when I turn to look at him, and I simply not my head.

His smile is so big—I can't help but return it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Coffee and Classics**

**Over 100 followers?! That's amazing. Thank you so much. I enjoyed writing this chapter. You get to witness Peeta and Katniss at ease, and it's a great thing to see with the pasts that they have-which I haven't revealed yet. ;) I hope you enjoy! My next chapter is going to be a long one!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

A week has passed since Peeta and I spent the day together, talking, playing games with Prim and cuddling on the couch watching reruns of _Friends_. And he's slept over every night. We haven't done anything more than kiss, but I feel at home in his arms. And it scares the shit out of me.

I walk into _Coffee and Classics_ with the intention of meeting him to discuss our evening together when I see Finnick at the counter, instead of Peeta. He looks up and sees me—his face instantly changing into a mask of regret and shame. I glare at him as I slowly approach the counter.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry," Finnick breathes, his voice lacking his normally "alluring" tone. "I was drunk, and I fucked up. You know how I value you as a friend, and I'm just sick with myself for trying to make a pass at you. And plus, I never would have even looked at you if I knew you were Peeta's girlfriend."

My glare turns into a look of panic. _Girlfriend? Has Peeta been calling me is girlfriend?_ I can't be anyone's girlfriend. I'm not ready. I have Prim to think about. And school. I can't fail that. And what about Haymitch? I have to make sure he doesn't die. What is he thinking? What—

"Hey baby," Peeta whispers into my ear from behind, as his arms wrap around my waist and he places a brief kiss on my neck. However, I don't melt like I normally do. And he notices. "Is something wrong, Katniss?"

I shrug out of his arms and walk towards my usual chair in the back of the store. I hear him follow me, but don't acknowledge his existence until I'm fully situated in my chair, my shoes kicked off and my feet curled under me—book in hand. I look to him, and see him standing a few feet away from me; a look of awkward hesitation covers his face and his hand is rubbing the scar on his forehead.

"Did I do something…?" he trails off, waving his hands around aimlessly.

"Finnick said I was your girlfriend," and I trail off too, looking down and picking at a paint stain on my jeans.

"Ah," he says. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him crouch down to his knees. His face suddenly pops into my vision as he purposefully moves it next to my knee. His face is full of worry, but his eyes show a hint of mischief. "Katniss, I swear, I didn't tell him that. He probably just assumed, considering I talk about you all the time and I stay at your apartment every night."

He places one of his big hands on my knee and begins to rub it in a soothing manner. Slowly, he leans down and plants a kiss on my jeaned knee. I smirk at his action, and his mouth spreads into a wide grin. I take one of the arms previously crossed over my stomach and move it towards his face. Gently, I stoke my pointer finger down his crooked nose, and it crinkles in an adorable way.

"When do you get off work?" I ask him, my hand moving to cover his on my knee.

"At six, so in about an hour," he replies, glancing at his watch. "Do you want to wait for me? I was thinking we could stay at my apartment tonight, since Prim is staying over with Rue." I nod, and smirk at the fact that he knows so much about Prim's day to day life.

Since Peeta has begun to stay over every night, Prim has loved having little chats with him after dinner, or while they bake cookies together. Peeta's cookies are simply delicious, and I swear, they are some kind of aphrodisiac. I seriously want to jump his bones after watching him work or as he feeds them to me, still hot from the oven. While he works, his face is etched in concentration, but his eyes shine with joy and it's easy to tell how much he loves it.

He kisses my hand once and stands up to leave, making his way back to the front counter and out of our bubble of bliss.

* * *

Peeta's studio apartment looks just like I expected it too. It's relatively big for a studio, and the walls are a warm orange color, like the sunset. He has books stacked endlessly on shelves that line all around the room and his own paintings on crumbled paper or canvas are sporadically taped all over the walls. The paintings vary from mountain landscapes to kids playing in the park, but each one is breathtakingly beautiful. The room is impeccable, not a dirty dish or sock anywhere in sight. I smile widely and place my book bag on the kitchen counter and shed my jacket to place on top of it. With my jacket off, I notice how chilly it is, and realize he is opening all the windows.

"Sorry if it's a bit nippy. I like to sleep with the windows open," he explains as he sees me I rubbing my arms. _He never mentioned that on any of the nights he slept in my room with closed windows._ But I shrug it off, and watch as he moves towards me. "Do you want to order Chinese?"

When the food arrives, Peeta and I eat with our legs crossed, sitting on his king size bed—the white comforter smooth on my bare toes. Peeta moans occasionally at the deliciousness of his bite, then feeds me the next one, swearing that I will die if I don't taste how amazing it is. The whole dinner is comfortable and full of giggling and chatter. Eventually, we're stuffed, and I lay flat on his bed, unable to move.

Peeta picks up the left over containers and places them in the fridge and turns off the main light, before returning to me and plopping down beside me. I turn my head to face him, but I can't make out his expression by only the dim light cast from the light on his nightstand. Even though it's only 9:00 p.m., I want to crawl into bed and start our nightly ritual of cuddling and quiet discussion favorite books and movies. And it's obvious that Peeta does too, when he sits up on the bed and takes off his shirt. Quickly he unbuttons his pants and takes them off as well; I do the same, kicking mine to the floor. I crawl up the bed towards the pillows, and swiftly duck under them; the sheets are silky and I love the feeling of them on my bare thighs. When Peeta joins me, I promptly sit up. Peeta looks at me startled, but I try to ignore his expression, and in a moment of boldness, I pull off my t-shirt and cast it to the ground as well, exposing my black bra. Quickly, I lean off the bed to turn off the light on the nightstand, and snuggle back under the covers. Finally, I look over to Peeta, and see a smile plastered on his face. I roll my eyes, and he laughs loudly at my expression; he moves the arm he has under the covers between my back and the mattress to grip my bare side, and pulls me into him—like he has for the last seven nights in a row. But it's different this time, more intimate. Who knew that losing one article of clothing could do that?

Once I'm nestled into his side, Peeta turns on his right side, startling me. I'm normally the one that turns. He moves the arm he has under my lower back up, until in rests under my pillow, under my head, and takes his left hand and places it directly on my stomach, his pinkie dipping into my bellybutton and his thumb grazing the bottom of my bra. Goosebumps instantly erupt over my skin.

"Is this okay?" he whispers, his lips touching my left earlobe. I nod, words unable to form in my mouth. His lips press a wet kiss to the spot behind my ear he loves so much, and it's obvious I do too, for my body flushes in response. Slowly, his lips trail across my neck and stop at underneath my chin. I hesitate for a moment, but his warm breath on my skin melts my worry, and I tip in down so his lips gently touch mine.

The kiss is soft and sweet and filled with…love? No. It can't be. But it's strong, whatever emotion it is, and my toes curl in response; I can't help myself from deepening it, my tongue slowly dipping into his warm mouth. Peeta lets out a soft moan, his hand tightening slightly on my stomach. In the blink of an eye, Peeta moves on top of me and my legs part as his hips settle between them. I curl my legs around his hips and thighs and move arms to wrap around his shoulders, holding him close to me, and he does the same.

Our breathing begins to stagger as our kisses become more heated; our skin begins to heat and stick together and it feels like heaven. I've never felt so completely at home in another man's arms, not since my Dad used to hold me as a child. Not even my uncle Haymitch at the ability to settle me like Peeta has. This man I've only known for ten days. It's slightly fucked up, and completely terrifying, but I can't stop myself from enjoying the feeling. And I don't think I want to stop it.

The shrill ring of my phone breaks the through the haze in my brain caused by the feeling of Peeta's lips melded with mine. It's Bohemian Rhapsody. Prim's ringtone. Peeta recognizes it too, and peels away from me, leaping from the bed to pull my phone out of the front pocket of my discarded jeans. He looks up at me questioningly, and I nod, indicating it's okay for him to answer the phone. Peeta presses the answer button, then the speaker phone button.

"Hey Prim, what's up?" He asks, climbing back onto the bed and back towards me.

"Peeta! Are you with Katniss? I need your guy's help!" her voice is panicked, and I instantly shoot out of bed, scrambling for my shirt and pants.

"Prim! What's going on? Where are you?" I yell into the room, hoping she hears it. Peeta is suddenly standing next to me, pulling on his clothes as well.

"I'm at the police station. I went to a party, and it got crashed by the cops…I'm so sorry, Katniss. Can you come get me?" Her voice is edged with tears, but fury runs through my veins. _A party? She's only fifteen! What the fuck is she doing at a party?!_

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't move a muscle. And we are going to have a serious chat, Primrose." I say, trying to lessen my rage.

"I know we will. And it's the station on 5th avenue," she says, her voice sullen and broken. She sounds like she's already beginning to punish herself. Good.

"We'll be there soon," Peeta calls into the phone and presses the end button. He hands my phone over to me and walks to the kitchen counter to grab the keys to his truck, my bag and my jacket. Quickly, he walks back to me, helps me into my rain jacket and slings my book bag over my right shoulder. He pauses his movements, and leans down to press his lips to the spot behind my ear. "Let's go baby. Prim is waiting for us." I'm not sure how I like the term "baby," but the obvious concern for Prim in his voice makes me unable to comment on it. His blue eyes bleed into mine as he gently cups his giant hands on the sides of my neck. He presses his forehead to mine, and breathes deeply. He slides his hands down my neck, down my shoulders and arms and grasps my hands; he drags his forehead from mine and then turns and pulls me to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Coffee and Classics**

******Hey readers! This chapter you learn a little bit about Katniss's past! And there's also some dirty bits. Hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER NINE:**

The drive to the police station takes only fifteen minutes, but it feels a lot longer. Peeta constantly mumbles reassuring things, like how this is Prim's first slip-up, or how she's a responsible young lady and was probably just trying to have fun and "fit in"—she just hadn't analyzed the consequences; but I can't pay attention to the words he's saying. All I can think about is the fact that this would have never happened if I was a better "parent" to Prim.

"Katniss, this is not your fault," Peeta speaks into the uncomfortable silence in the car that appeared after his last comment—over five minutes ago. _How does he have the ability to read my mind? It's seriously frightening._

"I should have confirmed with Rue's parents that she was staying over tonight. Or called her and listened to the background noises. Or tracked her cell phone. Or locked her in her bedroom. Instead I was goofing off with you." I whisper the final sentence, and the tension in the car is palpable.

"Katniss. Don't say shit you can't take back. And you don't mean." He breathes, his voice menacing. But he's right. I don't actually mean it, but I'm pissed that I've been so wrapped up in Peeta, that I've ignored Prim and her obvious fall from grace.

I don't say anything, and Peeta exhales, obviously exasperated with me. A few seconds later, we finally reach the station, and Peeta turns his truck into the parking lot adjacent to it. As soon as the truck is off, we leap out of doors and head into the building. Just before we reach the doors, Peeta tries to take my hand, but I pull away. He looks down at me, his face filled with sadness, and I try to ignore the deep feeling of despair that takes over my body because of it. _One problem at a time. And Prim always comes first_, I remind myself, trying to ease my guilt. Needless to say, it positively fails.

We barrel down the hall, both stern and angry, but for different reasons. I see Prim sitting on a metal chair, her head in her hands, and my steps begin to falter. _My Prim. How can she be here? What could I have done to prevent this? _Peeta notices my weakness, an uncanny ability he has, and when he reaches for my hand this time, I let him take it into his. He brings it to his lips, gives it a quick, wet peck, and settles it back between our bodies. Hand and hand, we walk to Prim. When we are a few steps away, Prim looks up and sees us; she jumps out of her seat and throws her arms around our waists. Peeta and I take the hands not holding each other's and hug her to us. We must look silly, but I don't give a shit.

"Are you Primrose Everdeen's guardian?" A voice behind me asks. I recognize that voice. When I turn around, I see a tall muscular man with the same vicious blue eyes I've hated for the last five years. When he sees my face, they flash with recognition. "Katniss?"

"Hello, Cato," I reply, arctic. I look at his name tag. "Or Officer Williams, I guess."

Peeta and Prim look at me, confused and curious. And I don't blame them. Cato and I have a history. But I'm not going to divulge into that in the middle of a police station.

"Uh, yeah. I decided to go to the academy after you and I…" he cuts of his sentence quickly, and clears his throat. "So Primrose was caught at a party full of underage drinkers. Fortunately for her, and for you, she passed the breathalyzer—it came .00. So she didn't drink drop. Still, it's very serious. She isn't being charged this time, but the next time she is caught at a party with alcohol, she will get a MIP. And it will stay on her record."

Finally, I'm able to breathe again. _She won't be charged. Thank fuck_. Peeta squeezes my hand reassuringly, and looks down to me with a look that says "I told you so." I roll my eyes and smirk at him, and turn my face to look at Prim who is still looking at Officer Dickhead. Suddenly, and unfortunately, her eyes flash in recognition.

"Oh my God. You're—," she starts, but I cut her off before she can finish.

"Prim, let's go. Thanks, Cato." I turn my face back to him and try to give him a friendly smile, but it dies in the middle, and I look in like I'm in pain. And I kinda am. Seeing him again, especially when I've been so comfortable with Peeta, is something I hoped would never happen.

"It was, um, good to see you again, Katniss." He looks down at me, and actually looks sincere. His eyes are soft, something I've never seen before, but any softness I feel is instantly replaced when I begin to remember. _I need to get the fuck out of here._

* * *

Prim and I have a long talk once we are back in the apartment. Peeta stays out of it, and silently makes us grilled cheese in the kitchen while we talk.

"Prim, you can't go to a party that has drinking. You have to think about your future. How would that look to colleges? Or future employers? No one wants some premature drunk for an employee." I go on and on and even I bore myself, but Prim listens diligently, nodding and agreeing with me. It's after two when I finally let her go to bed. She leans across the couch and gives me a warm hug after we finish.

"You should tell him about Cato," Prim whispers in my ear, too low for Peeta to hear. I give her nod and a quick kiss on the cheek, before she stands up and moves to the kitchen. She gives Peeta a big hug, and he returns it with same ferocity, and kisses the top of her blonde head.

"You're a good kid, Prim. Just be yourself, and don't follow others just because it's easier to be normal," he says into her hair. _How does he know exactly what to say, every second of the day?_ She looks up at him, a sad half-smile on her young face. Soon after, she exits the kitchen and slowly moves to her room, shutting and locking the door behind her. Peeta looks at me, and gracefully moves into the living room and sits next to me on the puffy green couch.

"Let's go to bed, baby," he whispers gutturally against my neck, and kisses me in that amazing spot behind my ear. His tone sends a shiver down my spine, and my thighs squeeze together. _Jesus H Fuck, how can he turn me on with five words? _ Together, we stand up and move to my bedroom. As soon as we pass through the doorframe, Peeta picks me up and kicks the door shut behind us. My legs wrap around his abdomen, and our lips meet in a frenzied passion. After everything that's happened in the last few hours, I just want to lose myself in his touch, and he seems to be thinking the same thing as me.

Peeta lays us softly down on the bed, his body hovering over mine, our lips never parting. Franticly, he begins to tear off his clothing. He rips of his blue fleece, and then takes his lips off mine to pull his white t-shirt over his head. Then, he reaches to pull off my grey tee and I let him. As soon as it's off and tossed over his shoulder to the floor, he leans down to kiss my lips again, and I'm lost in the feeling of our bare skin gliding over each other's; our lips and tongues fusing together. My hands move to unbutton my jeans and once I'm finished, Peeta sits up and pulls the legs of them violently, like the idea of having anything between us is sadistic, and throws them over his shoulder too. He rips his off as well and pounces on my body once again, our teeth clicking together—but it's not painful, it's hot.

"Don't run away from me, Katniss," he pleads against my lips, his voice unequivocally filled with lust. "I need to be near you. I need to see you. I need you." I moan at his words, and he kisses me again, his tongue wrapping around mine.

I'm scared of what happened with Cato. I'm scared of being someone's girlfriend. I'm scared of the repercussions of being with Peeta in any way. But when I'm actually with him, all I want to do is be with him. The world fades away, until there's nothing more than us and our skin and our lips.

"I think I'm falling for you," he whispers again, moving his lips down to kiss my neck, and then moves them even lower, lightly sucking and licking at my collarbone. "Actually, I know I am." His hands move from their location at the side of my head to skim down my arms and land on hips; they squeeze gently and move to splay on my stomach, his thumbs peeking into my blue lacy underwear. I finally wore something sexy tonight.

His words spark my heart, tugging at some emotion that I've never felt before, but I try to block it out, and focus on our bodies bonded together. Unable to contain my lust, I move my hands from his shoulders, down his smooth and muscled back and into his boxers. His bare cheeks are firm and smooth, and I roughly squeeze them, purposefully pushing his pelvis against mine.

"I want to be inside you," he moans, rubbing himself into me, already at attention. I moan too, his words turning me on. "But we should probably wait."

His furious kisses are suddenly sweet and gentle, no longer filled with burning passion.

"I don't want to wait," I pant, surprising myself. I've never wanted to be intimate with someone so much before, and I would never picture myself actually verbalizing my want. But here I am with Peeta, doing things I never thought I would do. Like fall…

"Don't say that. I have barely any self preservation as it is," he moans, his tone both laughing and serious, and kisses my collarbone again.

I know Peeta is trying to be a gentleman, but right now I don't want him to be. I know I'm a virgin, but right now all I want him to do is ravish me. So, I take the initiative, and with a surge of confidence, I pull my hands out from his boxers and unhook the front clasp of my bra, letting it fall open and expose my chest to him.

Peeta stops his movements, and looks into my eyes. His eyes burn with lust and the desire i have to cover myself is extinguished. I lean up to kiss him, my left hand cupping his face while I reach for his right hand and place it on my right breast. He moans into my mouth and begins to slowly knead my breast. It's obvious that his baking comes in handy in other facets of life, because his movements instantly cause the junction of my thighs pulse. When he pinches my nipple with his thumb and forefinger, I gasp. My sex is throbbing and when he leans down and closing his lips around my nipple at the same time he grinds his erection against my pelvis, I explode, shocking both of us.

"Peeta!" I yell into the darkness of the room, arching my back off the bed in response. My orgasm is twice as long as last time, for Peeta never relents—continuing to suck and nip at my breasts while he massages them. When it's finished, I sink back into the bed and pull Peeta's face away from my chest and back to my lips. We share a long and sweet kiss, and I feel more cherished than I have in my entire life.

"Your turn," I say to him after a minute or two of soft kisses. Peeta looks at me confused, but I simply flip him over and onto his back instead of a verbal response. I sit up on his hips shrug out of my bra completely and throw it over my head before leaning down. Slowly, I begin to kiss and lick down his chest. My tongue dips into his navel, and Peeta lifts his pelvis off the bed and groans in response. When I reach the edge of his boxers, I look up into his eyes.

"Katniss, you don't have to…" he trails off. I smirk at him, and pull the fabric down to reveal the man that is Peeta Mellark. It's not the first time I've seen a man's junk before, but Peeta's is much more impressive than…Cato's. I push thoughts of him out of my head and smile at long length and impressive thickness of Peeta's manhood. Tentatively, I lick up the length of Peeta's member with my tongue, base to tip, and Peeta moans. _I guess I'm doing something right._ When I reach the top, I gently take the tip into my mouth and suck. Peeta moans again.

"God Katniss, that feels so good," he mutters, his voice barely audible and sexily gruff. I smile and suck the tip again, and then confidently take him into my mouth all the way. I begin to bob up and down on Peeta, while my hands roam and rub his bare stomach. Peeta mumbles incoherently between moans and groans and flexes his hips against my mouth. I guess I don't have a gag reflex because I don't gag once, no matter how deep I take him.

"I'm gonna come, Katniss," he moans after ten minutes of my bobbing and licking. I want to smile, but just begin to bob faster. Peeta clutches my hands on his stomach, moans my name loudly, and comes rapidly in my mouth. I begin to swallow, and thankfully, I'm able to take it all without any falling out of my mouth. When I'm finished swallowing, I lick Peeta clean, pull up his boxers and crawl back up his chest; I rest my face in the crook of his neck, suddenly and unexplainably shy. Peeta's arms immediately wrap around me, holding my body to his.

"You're incredible," he breathes. Slowly, he begins to unbraid my hair, and combs his fingers through it. The intimacy of the moment doesn't scare me like I thought it would. Instead, it feels natural; like Peeta and I are supposed to be together, lying in bed, arms clutching each other, forever.

* * *

I wake up to a movement on the bed. When I open my eyes, I see Peeta patting back to me from the door and settling back down on his side so he's facing me. He places his right hand on my bare back and slowly lets it wander.

"I got up to lock the door," he explains. "I didn't want Prim to interrupt like last time. Especially since we can't claim just sleep, considering the so few clothes you're wearing." He smirks and I can't help but giggle.

"I love waking up to you in the morning," I whisper, shocked that I actually revealed that to him, instead of keeping it to myself. He lights up and leans down to press a soft, warm kiss on my lips.

"Me too."

Peeta begins to slowly kiss my neck, and behind my ear and I can't help but sigh. _God, he knows what he's doing. I wonder how many…_

"How many women have you slept with?" I ask him abruptly. Peeta ceases his kisses and moves so he is lying on his stomach too, his head facing me.

"Does it really matter?" He asks, both worried and slightly nervous.

"No. I was just wondering. I mean, you already know about me…" I trail off, closing my eyes in embarrassment, trying to will myself not to blush.

"So what Gale said was true? He wasn't just dicking around?"

"Yeah. It's true." _Shit, why did I bring this up again?_

"Four." I open my eyes to find them staring at me. They bleed truth and passion. Jealousy takes over my body at the thought anyone touching Peeta instead of me, but I push it down. I move my face forward and lightly press my lips to the tip of his nose. He smiles and crinkles it in the adorable fashion I love so much. Then, I decide to spill.

"Cato and I dated for six months when I was fifteen." I say, and watch as his eyes darken, no longer filled with laughter. "That was the last time I really opened my heart."

The silence is deafening, but I can tell Peeta is waiting for me to continue at my own pace. He begins to rub my back again and I take a deep breath.

"I was young, and I thought I he really cared for me. He was two grades above me, and went to the private school a few blocks from the public school I went to, and we met at mingle session between the schools. He was kind, smart, and oh so cute." I scoff. "We had a lot of fun just hanging out and I loved being around him. After about four months of dating, he starting wanting to have sex, but I wasn't ready. We had fooled around, but I couldn't go all the way. Not yet. Anyway, on our six month anniversary, which just so happened to be on his eighteenth birthday, I decided that I was going to sleep with him. When I arrived at his house that night, he was slightly drunk from a party he had with his friends earlier. We went right up to his room and started kissing. And then when things started to escalate, I took off my bra and lied back on the bed, ready for him to make a move. But he just laughed."

Peeta's arm stills and his breathing becomes suddenly harsh. His eyes pour anger, but I quickly hurry on, for the story isn't finished.

"He said that I was a 'surfboard', and that I was nothing like Clove Mathers, a chick he had been banging on the side for the last two months, since I hadn't been putting out. He said that I would be lucky if I ever found anyone willing to hold onto my nothing while they, and I quote, 'pounded their dick into me.' And he said it all with these vicious blue eyes. Needless to say, I threw on my clothes and ran out of there as quickly as I could, and I hadn't seen him since. Not until yesterday."

I pause and take another deep breathe. "Since then, I haven't felt comfortable being around the opposite sex in any kind of romantic capacity. Not until you, anyway. And I know it's stupid to let something that happened so long ago still affect me, but I can't help it. And that's why I was so worried about Prim and that party. She's fifteen, just like I was, and I don't want anything like what happened to me, happen to her."

I know there's more than just Cato for why I haven't been truly intimate with a man, but he's a big reason. Plus, I don't want to pour all my heart out in one sitting. _Jesus, I've already said too much as it is._

Peeta takes a deep breath and moves his hand from my back to my face. "Katniss, I wish that never happened to you. To open up your heart like that have it crushed—there's nothing worse. But I'm happy that you are finally willing to open your heart and body again, and that you are doing it with me, well that's practically a miracle. I feel like the luckiest person on the planet. I just want you to know that I will never hurt you like that. Ever." His tone is loving and stern—seeping honesty. "And I understand your worry about Prim, and I hope that that never happens to her too, but you can't blame yourself if it does. It won't be your fault."

He half smiles and leans in to kiss me on the cheek. I move closer to him and on my side to wrap my arms around him. He turns on his side as well; our bare chests pressed together, and holds me to him.

"I'm gonna punch that guy in the dick if I ever see him again," he says into my hair. I look up into his eyes and together, we erupt in laughter. After our laughter dies down, he snuggles closer to me, and intertwines his legs with mine.

"God, your breasts feel so good pressed up against me," he admits quietly into my ear, then plants a wet kiss underneath it. My body sparks at his lips and his words, and I shift my head so his lips find mine, and begin to kiss him deeply, pouring into the kiss all the feelings I don't have the courage to say out loud yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Coffee and Classics**

**Thank you again to all the new followers and reviews! It means a lot to see that people are enjoying my story! This is was a fun chapter to write! It's relatively short, but you should like it!**

**CHAPTER TEN:**

"Have you fucked yet?" Johanna asks the next day, her mouth full of bacon cheeseburger. Ketchup trickles down her left hand, landing and creating a pool on the wooden table. "He looks like he'd be a good fuck."

Johanna barged into my apartment yesterday, a few hours after Peeta and I finally left the bedroom. She was her vulgar self, slapped him on the ass three times and then graphically described her sexual encounter the night before. Apparently, he liked to be spanked.

Peeta wasn't too put off by her brashness, and actually seemed amused by her antics. _Well, it makes my life easier if he doesn't hate her. _She stayed over for dinner, and she was thoroughly impressed with his cooking skills, and again, so was I. And I showed him how impressed I was that night with my mouth, until he was quivering and shouting my name into the night.

"No. We haven't," I say to her, my voice trying to get her to close the subject. But she doesn't listen to it.

"How big is he?" She sets down her burger momentarily to shove a handful of greasy fries into her wide mouth.

"Big," I say, knowing she won't shut up until I answer. The side of her mouth quirks up into a half-smirk and I return it.

"Nice," she replies, shoving the last bite of her burger into her mouth.

After we finish eating, we head outside of the restaurant and back into the rain. We begin to head back to my apartment in comfortable silence. When we are a block away, Johanna stops me.

"I know I talk a lot of shit, but I really like Peeta. Don't fuck it up," she speaks, her faced fixed in complete seriousness. Johanna isn't one to be serious, so I know that she means every word she says. I nod, and we begin walking again. On the way, we pass a salon, and Johanna pulls me towards it.

"We're getting you waxed, Bitch," she says, pushing me towards the front counter.

* * *

A half an hour later I exit the building, my body still stinging. I don't know why I agreed in the first place, but Johanna assured me that Peeta would like it if I was waxed. But still, I'm pretty sure my screams and curses were heard from three blocks away.

When we finally arrive at my apartment, we find Gale leaning up against the door, flask in hand. I furrow my eyebrows and he glances up as we approach.

"Hey Catnip…and Catnip's friend." He reeks of bourbon, and I cringe away from him.

"Hey Gale…what's up?" I say as he stands up, wavering slightly on his feet. My hand reaches out to hold him, and I push him against the wall so he won't fall.

"Nuffin'. Just thought I'd stop by. And I was thirsty, and I was hoping you could top me off." He waves his flask in the air, then tips it over, revealing its emptiness. I unlock the door and pull him inside, leading him to the couch and pushing him down onto it.

"Let me get you some water. Why are you getting so drunk, Gale? And it's not your normal drunk; it's your 'depths of despair' drunk." I walk out of the room to the kitchen, finding Johanna already holding a glass of cold water. She hands it to me with a smirk, and together we walk back to the living area; she plops down on the couch next to Gale.

"Madge. You know Madge. Well, she's getting married. And to some huge dickhead. Actually, that's not even a good name for him, because I've seen his cock, and it's tiny. Unlike mine." He turns to Johanna and gives her a nod, winking. "She can't get married, Katniss. I always thought somehow, we would get back together."

Gale's sorrow pulls at my heart. I hate seeing my best friend so sad, and I haven't seen him this upset since him and Madge actually broke up. Gale and Madge dated all through high school and beyond, and they seemed like the perfect couple. She was perky and nice, and he was lazy and sullen, but together they mellowed each other out. But Madge wanted to settle down early, and Gale just wasn't ready. So they broke up. And that was barely over a year ago.

"Married? Wow." I exhale, unable to think of anything to say to comfort him. "Who's the guy?"

"You know him. We was in our grade, but he was a pretty popular guy. Marvel Addis. Remember?" I cringe. He was a popular jock, but he was actually kind of nice; and the complete opposite of Gale.

"Yeah, I remember him." I sit down on the rocking chair on the other side of the coffee stable, across from him and Johanna. "I'm so sorry Gale. I thought you would end up together too."

Johanna stands up suddenly, and moves to her purse on the kitchen island, pulling out a bottle of Bacardi. She skirts to the cupboards, pulling out three glasses and returns to us. She pours us each a glass full and hands them to us. Gale and Johanna begin to throw them back, and I shrug and take a big swig. It cringe as it burns a little on the way down. I've never liked rum plain, but I decide not to comment on that, considering Johanna and Gale's glasses are almost empty.

"This is what you need Gale. More alcohol. My name is Johanna, by the way, not Catnip's friend." She throws her hand out in front of her and they shake briskly. Johanna is even more of a lightweight than me, surprisingly, and after another glasses she will be gone. She pours more rum into her glass and fills his up as well. Together, they chug down their glasses. I finish mine too, not wanting to be the only sober one. _Thank god Prim and Peeta are having a night out._

After fifteen more minutes, Gale and Johanna are laughing. Johanna has the ability to make anyone into a happy drunk instead of a sullen one. And it's happening again. I giggle too, the alcohol definitely taking over. I look up to see the clock read 11:00 p.m. and I know that Prim will be home soon. And Peeta too. A huge smile takes over my face.

"Why are you smiling so big, Catnip," Gale slurs at me, a big smile on his face too.

"She's obviously thinking about Peeta and his massive cock!" Johanna screams, right as the door opens and Peeta and Prim step into the apartment. Their eyes are huge as they look over to us sprawled all over the furniture. Johanna and Gale silence momentarily, then erupt in laughter. My face is burning.

"Looks like someone got a little drunk," Prim says with a smile on her face, then strolls into her room. Peeta sets his keys on the kitchen island next to Johanna's purse and makes his way into the living area. He plants a quick kiss on my forehead, then greets Gale and Johanna.

"So is it true? About your dick? I've got to know," Johanna practically screams at Peeta while he's shaking Gale's hand. I'm about to tell her to back the fuck up, when Peeta cuts me off.

"What did she say exactly?" he asks, a smirk on his face. Apparently, he enjoys drunken Johanna's behavior. She's basically the same, except louder and giggles more.

"She said that you were big. You know Katniss; she'd never reveal anything too juicy. But I want to know. Thick or long? Or both!? Hair? What's going on down there?" Peeta just laughs at Johanna's interrogation.

"I'm sorry, Johanna. But if Katniss doesn't tell you the details, it means she doesn't want you to know. So I'm not saying anything." He leans down suddenly, and picks me up. I shriek, surprised by his actions, but he just sits down on the rocking chair I was previously occupying and sets me on his lap.

We stay up another few hours, drinking, laughing and chatting, until Peeta yawns.

"I'm gonna go to bed. But you can stay out here and continue chatting," he whispers into my ear. He kisses my cheek and picks me up, stands up, then sets me down on the chair again. He leans down and plants another chaste kiss on my lips. He says goodnight to Gale and Johanna and then walks into my room, closing the door behind him.

I stare at the door for I don't know how long, but I suddenly notice the silence in the room. I look over, and see Gale and Johanna making out furiously on the couch. Her hands are weaving into his hair and his are gripping her ass, squeezing and rubbing. I groan.

"If you have sex on my couch, you are buying me a new one. Or steam-cleaning it." I get up out of my rocking chair and walk into my bedroom. The lights are off, but I see Peeta's face illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the open window. _God, he's sexy._ I pull off my shirt and jeans and climb into my bed, curling up against him. He moans a little, and places his arm around me.

"Are you awake," I try to whisper, but fail epically, practically shouting into his chest. He sleepily groans again.

"I am now." Without warning, he moves so I'm laying on top him, wrapping his arms around me, my face in his neck. He sighs deeply, and begins to relax; trying to fall back asleep. But I don't really feel like sleeping. I move my head, and begin to suck on the lope of his left ear. He moans, and I continue my movements, my tongue dipping in the shell of it.

"Katniss. It's 2:00 a.m. Maybe we should sleep and do this tomorrow." But I don't want to do it tomorrow. Well, I want to do it tomorrow, but I want to do it right now too. I sit up and straddle him, then roughly grind my crotch into his. He tries to stifle a moan.

"I want you," I whisper, placing my hands on his bare chest. I dig my fingers into his pecs a little, then lift them up to my hair, and unbraid, it letting it loose like I know that Peeta likes. Consciously, I bite my lip, trying to entice him. Peeta sits up swiftly, grabs my hair and kisses me, rough and passionate. I moan and melt into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Peeta pulls me down to the bed with him, his handing moving from my hair to unhook my bra. I let it fall off my arms and next to us on the bed and press my bare chest against his. Peeta's hands move to my butt, and he squeezes it as he grinds his hips into me. We groan together, and he does it again and again. The pleasurable pressure begins to build and I frantically kiss Peeta. My tongue roughly jabs into his mouth, massaging his, but I just can't seem to get close enough to him.

"Oh, Gale, YES!" Peeta and I halt our movements. Moans begin to seep in from under the door, killing the mood. I roll off Peeta, pissed at the Gale and Johanna, and curl up against his side instead. Peeta wraps his arm around me and chuckles into my hair. I chuckle too, and begin to rub circles on his chest with my fingers. Peeta leans over me, grabs my bra, and hands it to me. I furrow my eyebrows at him.

"Your nipples are rubbing me, and I can't focus on thing else." In the moonlight I see his face redden. "I'm trying to settle down, and I can't." I chuckle and quickly pull it on. He shyly smiles at me and I smile back. I turn on my side and pull his arm around me so we're spooning. I feel his erection pressed against my ass, but try not to dwell on how it makes the junction between my thighs pulse. Peeta moves his hand so it intertwines with mine under my pillow, and laces his other hand with the one that rests on my stomach. We snuggle closer together, and try to block out the moans from the other room, but their sounds begin to increase. Eventually, we hear them call each other's names, and then silence. We both exhale and begin to relax.

"I'm going to ravish you in the morning," Peeta whispers in my ear, and I can hear the smile in his voice.

_Sounds good to me._


	11. Chapter 11

**Coffee and Classics**

**Hey guys! This is my FAVORITE chapter, and I think it will be yours too. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Let me know if there's anything you are hoping to see in the upcoming chapters! I would love to hear your hopes and ideas!**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

"GET THE FUCK UP! IT'S TEN O'CLOCK, BITCH!" I sit up abruptly, startled awake by Johanna's shriek. Peeta groans and pulls me back down to the bed and next to him. He smiles at me; a big toothy, nose-crinkling smile and kisses me once on the nose. When he starts planting wet kisses on my neck, my fury at Johanna fades quickly. Peeta moves on top of me and begins to kiss down, over my collarbones, past my bra and down my stomach. When he reaches my bellybutton he dips his tongue inside and I shiver. Eventually he reaches the top of my white hipsters. That's when I realize what he's going to do. I freeze, and try to close my legs. But Peeta stops me.

"Don't be nervous, Katniss. I want to return the favor. You've done it to me, and I'm been dying to do it to you." His blue eyes are piercing and filled with lust, as he licks right above my underwear.

"I've never—I mean, no one's ever—"

"I know, baby. I understand your nervousness. Just let me try it once, and if you don't like it, I'll never do it again." The conviction in his voice makes me unable to not let him try. It scares the fuck out of me, but everything I've done with Peeta has, and it's all turned out quite well. I nod once, blush beet red, and throw my arm over my eyes, unable to watch.

I feel Peeta slowly peel off my panties, and hear him gasp slightly. I throw my arm off my eyes and look down my body at him.

"What?" I ask, embarrassed and worried.

"When did you get waxed?" he asks, and I blush again.

"Yesterday, after dinner. Johanna made me. Is it bad?"

"Not at all," he murmurs, his voice husky and low. I pulse in response. Peeta parts my thighs and grips my upper left thigh with his left hand, pressing it to the bed. He looks up at me once, and then slowly pushes his right index finger into me, and curls in upward. My throw my head back and I moan at the sensation. Peeta begins to slide his finger in and out of me, and I clutch at the sheets, panting. When he slips in a second finger, he leans in and closes his mouth on my clit and sucks. I throw my hands over my mouth and moan loudly. I've never felt anything so amazing in my life.

Peeta's tongue darts out of his mouth and he licks my bundle of nerves again and again and I continue to moan and groan. Suddenly, he withdraws his fingers and replaces them with his tongue.

"Oh Peeta," I pant as my hands leave my mouth and curl into his tousled blonde locks. Peeta's hands move to cup my bare ass as he continues to impale me with his tongue. "I'm gonna—"

Peeta switches his movements and shifts back to my clit, and begins to circle it with his tongue and I explode. My fingers pull at his hair and I moan his name gutturally. My orgasm goes on and on as Peeta continues to circle my clit, until eventually the aftershocks fade. My body is covered in a thin layer of sweat and my muscles feel like jello. Peeta crawls up my body, planting kisses along the way, and when he reaches my face, he smiles broadly and pulls up the covers, so I'm no longer exposed.

"I'm falling for you too," I say, remembering what he said a few days ago. His blue eyes glaze over and he smiles so big as he lifts his left hand to cup my face. He kisses me softly, and it feels as if a slow burning fire spreads under my skin. The door is thrown open, causing us to break apart.

"Didn't you hear me?! It's now 10:26 p.m. Prim left for school a billion years ago, and our class is starts is a forty-five minutes!" Johanna is dressed in my robe that normally hangs on the back of the door in my bathroom—her hair wet from a shower. She starts roaming through my dresser, looking for something to wear, and I roll my eyes.

"Johanna, our class was cancelled today and Friday, remember? Our professor is visiting his daughter in Phoenix or something." I say to her back. She stops her movements.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Well, I guess I don't need any of your clothes." She opens my robe and drops it the floor, revealing her naked body. Peeta and I both cover our eyes and she laughs wildly. "You guys are such prudes. Did you hear Gale and me last night?"

"Yes. We heard you." I groan. "Now please put some clothes on."

"No thanks, I'm good." She says, her voice completely unashamed. "God, he is good in the sack. How many chicks has he banged? He knew exactly how to get me off. And his dick, God, I can practically come just thinking about how long and thick it is. I can't believe you never slept with him."

"I've never seen Gale as more than a friend. He's practically my brother. And please do not talk to me about his junk. It makes me want to barf."

"I second the barfing," Peeta says. We all laugh and I hear Johanna walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Finally, I take my hands off my eyes and look at Peeta. He winks mischievously at me and leans down to my ear.

"I wanna make you come again," he whispers, his left hand moving down my stomach and cupping my sex. He slips two fingers inside and kisses me deeply. I moan, never wanting him to stop.

* * *

"God she was so tight. And she's got a mouth like a Hoover—ow!" Gale groans as my fist connects with his bicep. He rubs his arm, glaring at me, then picks up his fork and continues shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Peeta, Gale and I are eating dinner together around my kitchen island; Prim is staying with her fox-faced friend Ellie. And I called her parents twice to make sure. Peeta decided to cook steak and mashed potatoes, and they are simply mouth watering. He tried to get me to help, but every time I started to do something, he commented on how sexy I looked and started to suck on my neck. Needless to say, we didn't really get much done—so he did it on his own while I sat on the counter and watched. Watching his hands work was practically foreplay.

"Please don't talk to me about having sex with Johanna. We already had to hear go on about your junk this morning, while she was naked, I might add, and I don't want to hear any more. The stories about the floozies you pick up that I don't personally know are fine, but there are boundaries Gale. I don't need to know the details of my friend's vagina."

Gale scoffs and turns his gaze to Peeta. "So you saw her body? Nice, huh?" I punch him again and he lifts his hands in surrender. Peeta smirks at the two of us.

"Honestly Gale, I wasn't paying attention. When you have a shirtless Katniss a foot away from you, everything else seems to fade away," he reaches for my hand and wiggles his eyebrows. My heart flips but I glare slightly at him. _Fucking compliments._

Peeta and Gale laugh together. "Good point," Gale concedes. "I've never see her naked, but I'm sure it's a glorious sight. I bet her boobs are just—fuck!" This time Peeta punches Gale in the arm. A look of pain crosses his laughing face and he shakes his arm, trying to lessen the pain.

"Don't talk about my lady like that, Gale. I will have to kick your ass." Peeta's voice is slightly laughing, but his eyes are anything but. Gale smirks and nods, and collectively they chuckle.

_Boys._

* * *

After dinner, Gale decides to leave, but turns around to face me after he walks out the door.

"Can you give me Johanna's number?" He asks, shoving his hands in his front pockets and looking to the ground. _Wow. A shy and nervous Gale. _I turn back into my apartment, rip off a corner the newspaper that lies on the kitchen island, and scrawl her number on it. I walk back to him and hand it to him.

"Be good to her." I say. He nods curtly and turns to walk down the hallway. I watch him leave before edging back into my apartment and closing the door.

Peeta is cleaning up and I quickly run into the kitchen and take the plate out of his hands. He looks at me confused, but I just set the plates on the counter and push him to the couch in the living room.

"You cooked, I'll clean. Just relax and pick out a movie." I say as I walk back to the kitchen. I clean the kitchen thoroughly, and in fifteen minutes I walk back to the living room to where Peeta kneels next to our DVD rack. When I sit on the couch, Peeta turns around and shows me the case he has in his hands.

"_Back to the Future_? Okay, whatever you want." He smiles and puts the DVD into the machine; he comes back to the couch and sits next to me, his arm falling around my shoulders. We watch the movie, laughing and commenting like we've been together for years.

It's pitch black when the credits roll and my eyes begin to droop. Peeta turns off the lights and TV and pick me up, carrying me to my bedroom.

"I wanted to pounce on you, but I'm so tired," I say as he pulls down my sweats. He just chuckles and shakes his head. He removes my Green Day t-shirt and pulls the covers over me; he tucks me in tightly and turns around to my dresser.

"I'm gonna take a shower, baby. I'll be right back." He takes a clean pair boxers out of drawer that has basically been designated as his, and moves out of the room. I hear the shower turn on, but drift off before I hear it turn off.

* * *

I wake up to a painful groan. I flip onto my left side to see Peeta thrashing around; his bare chest is glistening with sweat.

"Stop, don't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He shouts into the room. "Mom, please don't. No!" Ice runs through my veins. _His mom? What the fuck!_ Violently, he begins to kick and shake.

"Peeta! Wake up! Peeta, please!" I yell, kneeling next to him on the bed, shaking his shoulder. Peeta's arm flings out and hits my stomach. The wind is slightly knocked out of me, but I try to breathe, fighting it, and continue to shake him. Now, I'm practically screaming. "PEETA! I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP. IT'S JUST A DREAM."

Peeta's eyes open and his thrashing ceases. Pain covers his face and he's completely drenched in sweat. He looks at me, and his eyes are brimming with tears.

"It wasn't just a dream," he whispers to himself. Quickly, I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and soaking it in cold water. I run back to him and find him about to break. I hop back on the bed and begin to wipe the sweat on his chest. As soon as I start my movements, Peeta erupts in sobs. Loud, earth shattering sobs. I'm startled, but I push away my fears and continue wiping, placing soft kisses on his chest and mumbling words of reassurance. Once I'm done with his chest, I clean his arms, and then finally his face. I hold the washcloth to one side of his forehead and look into his eyes. His crying has lessened slightly, but his chest still jumps and tears continue to stream down his cheeks. I place the hand not holding the washcloth on the other side on his forehead, my thumb tracing his scar. His blue eyes haunt me—looking so unbelievably full of misery.

I lean in to plant a quick kiss to his stubbly jaw, and then move back and continue to look in his eyes. He places his left hand on my bare knee and takes a shaky, deep breath. I don't want to push him to speak, but I'm so curious to know what's running through his head. _Who hurt him so bad? Was it his mom? Did she leave this scar? When will he be ready to tell me?_

After a half an hour, his weeping has completely faded and I see a dead look take over his eyes. "I'm so sorry Katniss, I never—" he starts, but I cut him off.

"No, Peeta. You don't get to apologize for this. You did absolutely nothing wrong." I wipe his face one more time with the washcloth, then lean over to place it on my nightstand. I cup both my hands on his face and begin to press kisses all over it; his nose, his chin, his cheeks, his forehead and finally, his scar. Peeta's breathing falters and pull back to look into his eyes again.

"My Peeta," I whisper, my thumbs skimming back and forth on his cheekbones. Peeta's arms reach up to pull me to his chest; I bury my head into his neck and listen to his slightly accelerated heartbeat. After a few minutes, I hear his breathing become deep and steady, and I know has fallen asleep. But I'm wide awake, replaying what just happened with Peeta over and over in my head, unable to understand a second of it.

* * *

I sleep on and off the rest of the night, never sleeping for more than fifteen minutes at a time, and when the clock reads 9:12 a.m. I can't go back to sleep at all. Peeta has me squeezed to him, him on his left side and me on my right; my arms are folded against his chest and my head is buried in his neck. Around 10:00, Peeta begins to wake up. I snuggle closer to him and he wraps his arms even more tightly around me. Minutes pass, and then Peeta breaks the silence.

"I grew up broken," Peeta begins, pulling back to look into my eyes. I stare back, and wait for him to continue. "My Dad was always at the bakery, leaving my Mother to look after me alone while my brothers went to school. And she hit me." He takes a deep breath.

"And she touched me." I freeze, and then fury rips through me. Never in my whole life have I ever been this angry. _HOW DARE SHE!? _When my parents died I felt indescribable sadness. When everything happened with Cato, I felt indescribable embarrassment. And now, I'm feeling indescribable rage. Peeta sees my eyes flame, but indicates that he's not done with a shake of his head. "I was eight when my Dad figured out about the beating, and when he confronted her she picked up a frying pan and knocked him out. And then she turned to me. She gave me my scar that night." He moves his hand to his forehead and rubs it.

"When my father came to, he saw me bleeding, my forehead split open and my left leg broken. He threw my mother out of the house and we rushed to the hospital. Literally, we patched up the wounds, but the scars remained for years. And they obviously still do. It wasn't until I was thirteen that I finally told my Dad about the touching. He hired a private investigator to find my mother, and when he did, her called her and yelled at her for hours, screaming and crying into the phone." He breathes deeply again. "A few days later, the police called and told us that my mother had committed suicide. I thought I would feel sadness, I mean, she was my mother. Or maybe happiness, because maybe she got what she deserved, or something, but all I felt was relief. She couldn't hurt me or anyone else anymore."

"The nightmares are about her. I relive all the things she's done to me. It makes me want to die, Katniss. I've been through years of therapy and tried a billion different medications, but the nightmares have never seemed to fully fade away." His eyes suddenly burn with something else besides sadness. "These past two weeks with you was the longest time I had gone without a nightmare. And I wish you didn't have to see me like that." His hands begin to rub up and down my back.

"Katniss, when it happens again, just do exactly what you did to me last night. No one's ever made me feel that cherished, and it meant the world to see you stay with me. Because I know how you must have wanted to run away. But try not to. I don't know what I would do if you ran away."

Peeta's confession has me feeling a million emotions: sadness, anger, pity, despair, relief, happiness, guilt. But the only thing I can verbalize is the first thing that pops into my head.

"I don't ever want to run away."


	12. Chapter 12

**Coffee and Classics**

**It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites and follows! And everyone that's put me on Author Alerts because of this story! It's simply amazing. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do! **

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

A little more than two weeks after Peeta's confession, and a month after Peeta started staying over, I decide that I'm ready; ready to be his girlfriend, ready for sex—and ready for him to meet uncle Haymitch. I approach him on his Saturday shift, nervously playing with the end of my braid.

"What's wrong, Katniss?" he asks, able to read my face and nervous ticks effortlessly. Before I fully think about my actions, I let the words tumble out of my mouth.

"ITHINKIWANTTYOUBEYOURGIRLFRI END," I practically yell into the bookstore; luckily it's pretty empty, with only the usuals. But they look up, surprise on their faces. Peeta looks at me shocked, but it only takes a second for him to recover; a smile lights up his face and he moves around the counter, picking me up in his arms and swinging me around. I laugh in an extremely girly fashion, which I hate, but I can't seem to stop. When he sets me on my feet, he swiftly brings his lips down and collides them with mine. It's sweet and soft and I melt against him.

"Um, this is beautiful and all, but you're still working." Sae pops up behind me, forcing Peeta to let me go. He smiles at me again, and moves back around the counter; his smile unwavering. Sae chuckles at his expression, and goes back into the kitchen.

"Um, I think it's time for you to meet my uncle Haymitch," I say to him, picking up my braid again. Peeta looks up at me, nervousness in his eyes, but he still looks unbelievably happy; he gives a curt nod. I haven't told Peeta much about uncle Haymitch, except that he's a drunk and that he raised me and Prim. But he knows how much Haymitch means to me, even though I can't verbalize it. He is always good at doing that.

"Sounds good to me. When?"

"Tonight, if you're not busy."

"Well, I was planning on ravishing my girlfriend. But dinner beforehand would be nice." He sexily smirks at me, and I can feel myself getting wet. _Jesus, how the fuck can he do that?!_

"Okay, well I'll stop by when you're off work, and you, Prim and I can drive to Haymitch's in your truck? Sound good? Baby?" I cringe. I am trying the term of endearment for the first time, but is sounds weird in my mouth. I have grown used to hearing Peeta call me that in the last few weeks, I sound fucking dumb and awkward when I say it. I look up to him and see him smile. _Okay, I guess he likes it._ He leans across the counter so his face is a few inches away from mine.

"Sounds perfect, baby." He plants a quick kiss on the side of my mouth, and leans back. I smile and turn, walking out of the bookstore and back into the lovely Seattle rain.

When I reach the apartment, I open the door to find Prim on the couch. And a boy is on top of her.

"PRIM!" I yell, unable to lessen my shock. The boy jumps off Prim, trips back over the coffee table and lands on his ass on the wood floor. Prim sits up and looks at me, her face red; her hair is messy, and it is obvious that they have been doing this for a while. She gets up off the couch and helps boy up off the floor.

"Katniss, this is my boyfriend, Rory. Rory, this is my sister, Katniss." Rory crosses the room and holds his hand out to me. I shake it, glaring at him. He's actually pretty cute, for a fifteen year old. He has messy brown hair, brown eyes and swollen red lips. Probably from kissing Prim.

"Prim has told me a lot about you, I feel like I already know you," he says, his voice kind.

"Funny. Prim hasn't mentioned you. How long have you been dating?" Rory pales a bit, and Prim rushes over to his side. She slides her hand into his and gives it a squeeze.

"We've been together for two months, Kat. I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you would freak out, like you are right now. But Rory is a good guy."

"You were making out on the couch. While I wasn't here! That's not exactly going to make me think he's a good guy right now. No offense, Rory." I say, my eyes flashing between Rory, Prim, and their clasped hands.

"We were just kissing! And Peeta sleeps over every night, and pretty sure you are doing more than kissing, from the moans I hear coming from your room!" I redden instantly, but continue to speak.

"Prim! That's enough! And I'm twenty, you're only fifteen. If you want to date Rory, that's okay. But no making out on the couch when I'm not home!" I concede. I can't stop her from dating this guy, and if she chose him, I'm sure he's good. "And, we are going to have a formal dinner, so I can learn more about you, Rory." I say, turning to him. I try to smile, and I guess I succeed because he smiles broadly back at me. Prim looks at the two of us, and smiles a little too, her anger fading.

"However, tonight, we're going to uncle Haymitch's. And Peeta's coming too. I'll go in my room and let you and Rory hang out for a bit. We're leaving in an hour." I nod at them before walking into my room and shutting the door behind me.

I set my bag on the ground and throw myself onto my bed. _Prim has a boyfriend? And has for two months? Why does she have to grow up? And I'm buying her a chastity belt._

I hang out in my room for a half an hour, listening to their quiet whispers. Finally I hear silence, and the shutting of the front door. Prim knocks on my door and lets herself in. She sits on the edge of my bed and looks over to me.

"I'm sorry about what I said—about you and Peeta. It was totally immature. And thanks for being relatively chill about Rory. I know you could have been a lot worse." I scowl a little at her, but then shrug. _It's true._

"I'm sorry I freaked out."

"I know you are." Prim pauses, and then looks at her hands on her lap. "Katniss, how did you know you were ready to have sex?" I pale, and I want to scream at her. _YOU'RE NOT READY TO HAVE SEX! EVER!_ But I know that she wants to know. I take a deep breath.

"Prim, I just decided that I'm ready to have sex." Prim looks up at me confused, and I'm afraid I have to explain further. "Prim, Peeta and I haven't…I've never…" I wave my hands and widen my eyes, hoping she takes the hint. She does, obviously, because her eyes light up.

"Oh! I didn't know that. I mean, you're twenty years old."

"I know. But you know I'm not one that dates often. Or ever. Not until Peeta."

"You're in love with him, Katniss." My eyes widen at her statement. "I know you are afraid to say it, but I see how you are with him. You love him. And I hope you get the courage to tell him soon. Because he's dying to tell you that he loves you. I can tell."

I look away from her eyes. _Is that true? Do I love him? Does he love me?_ I try to think of everything that's happened between us in the last month. I know that I care for him deeply, more deeply than I ever felt for Cato. But I'm just not sure.

"Don't think about it too much, Kat. When you know, you'll know. And I know I'm not ready to have sex with Rory, so don't worry." She gives me a swift hug and walks out the door, leaving it open. "Oh! And wear your blue dress tonight! Peeta will love it!"

* * *

When we all pile into Peeta's truck, nerves begin to set in. Peeta places his hand on my bare leg, and his fingers begin to tickle my inner thigh as he moves them back and forth.

"Don't be nervous, Katniss. I'm sure everything will be fine." He kisses me on the cheek and whispers in my ear, "You look beautiful, by the way." I'm wearing the blue dress that Prim recommended, which has long sleeves and cuts off mid thigh. I slipped into some black flats that Prim threw at me and left my hair loose, so it falls in waves around my shoulders and ends at my breasts.

I roll my eyes at his compliment and he barks out a laugh. All three of us are cramped in here, but it's oddly comfortable; Peeta leaves his hand on my thigh the entire drive to Haymitch's house. Haymitch lives in a beautiful three bedroom house in Arbor Heights, on the west part of Seattle. It's all glass walls and granite counters—super innovative.

When we pull into the driveway, we all pour out of the truck and Peeta grabs my hand as soon as my feet hit the ground. He rubs reassuring circles with his thumb on the back of my hand as we walk up the front steps. Prim rings the doorbell and we all hold our breath as we wait for uncle Haymitch. When he doesn't answer after a minute or two, I try the door, finding it unlocked and swing it open, pulling Peeta in with me and Prim trails behind us. Peeta gets a quick tour of the house while we look for Haymitch—and eventually we find him sprawled out in his expensive brown leather chair, bottle hugged to his chest. I sigh, let go of Peeta's hand and walk over to him.

"Hello, sweetheart. Fancy seeing you here," he slurs at me. It's obvious that he has been hitting the bottle for a few hours.

"Haymitch, damn you. I called and said that we were coming for dinner."

"I didn't forget. I had my chef make something for us. Just relax." He stands up and finally notices the tall, sexy figure standing behind me; Peeta's eyebrows are furrowed. "So this must be the guy. Peeta, right? You look pretty well put together. I figured Katniss would find someone moody and angry—to fit her personality."

I glare at him but Peeta just scoffs. "Thanks, I guess. Nice to meet you too." He holds out his hand and Haymitch shakes it.

Eventually we all get to the dinner table and begin to dig in. Peeta chats animatedly with Prim and Haymitch as we eat our pot roast, and he seems perfectly at ease. It's amazing to watch. And even though Haymitch is about as talkative as I am, he answers all of Peeta's questions with more than grunts. When Prim exits the dining room to get the dessert, Haymitch speaks up.

"You better not fuck up, Peeta. Katniss has been through enough. Dead parents, a drunk uncle, and a mother at seven; she doesn't need any more shit in her life." Peeta stiffens, then turns to look at him, his eyes radiating rage.

"I would never do anything to hurt Katniss. That's a guarantee." His voice is so stern, that it practically scares me. Peeta has never sounded like this before. "I care about her more than I care about myself. And I cherish Prim too. Don't question my affection for either of them." When Peeta is done with his speech, he leans back in his chair, his face returning to its normal, carefree state; but Haymitch and I look at him, oh so very confused. _That came out of nowhere. _Luckily, Prim walks in with the cake, begins to slice it, and instantly eases the tension that was cast over the room.

But my mind is still reeling. I guess what Prim said earlier might be true. Peeta might be in love with me. Fear spikes my pulse and I try to force a smile on my face. I don't know if I'm ready to be loved; or what it means to be loved by Peeta. Would he be different? Would I be different? I try to push these thoughts out of my head and enjoy the mellow time with my family and Peeta.

Dessert passes with ease as Prim and Peeta joke and laugh with their faces covered in chocolate, but eventually it's time to leave. Prim hugs Haymitch and runs out to the car as Peeta throws her his keys. Peeta and Haymitch exchange goodbyes and a quick handshake before he leaves too, leaving me alone with Haymitch.

"You know, I've only known this guy for about three hours, but I definitely realized something," Haymitch says as we watch Peeta walk to the car and begin to talk to Prim through the open driver's seat window. I roll my eyes, expecting him to say something sarcastic and terrible.

"What's that, Haymitch?" I ask, trying not to sound annoyed. I fail.

"You could live a hundred lifetimes and never deserve him, you know?" I look up at him in shock. However, it's completely true. Peeta is an amazing human being, so full of joy and love, even after the past he has had. All I can do is agree.

"Yeah." I sigh. "I know." He gives me a quick hug and we part. Haymitch watches as the three of us peel out of the driveway and into the night.

* * *

It's a little past nine when we arrive at the apartment. Peeta and I shuck off our coats and shoes before moving to the couch and turning on the TV.

"I'm going across the hall to Delly's," Prim announces, looking at us on the couch, her coat still on. "She just texted me, and she wants to have a Smallville marathon. So we're gonna watch it. Is that okay? I'll be back late." I nod and tell her to be careful, but she just runs out of the door, a smile lighting up her face. Delly is about my age, but she's too nice and innocent to appear it. She is constantly smiling and giggling and I hate it. But Prim likes her, so I try to tolerate her.

When the door closes, Peeta is on me in an instant. He kisses me deeply and momentarily, his tongue gliding into my mouth smoothly and deliciously. He stands and picks me up; my legs wrap around his hips and my arms around his neck, holding his mouth to mine. He runs to the door, locks it, and runs into my bedroom, where he throws me on the bed. I smile as I land, and Peeta jumps on top of me.

"Let the ravishing of my girlfriend begin," he whispers into my ear. He begins to plant soft kisses as he unbuttons the top of my dress; when he's done, he pulls me up into a sitting position and yanks the hem of the dress upward until it's over my head, revealing my matching set of blue lace boy shorts and strapless bra.

Peeta's blue eyes burn with lust and he buries he mouth into the side of my neck, sucking and licking as he moves us back to the bed. I sigh and move my hands to unbutton his black button-up. Peeta's lips move across my sternum and when I'm done with the buttons of his shirt, he helps me shrug it off of him. He sits up again, pulls off his jeans, and throws them off the bed. When he settles back between my open legs, I move my hands to the edge of his boxers and begin to pull them down. Peeta stops his movements.

"Katniss?" he questions as he moves to look into my eyes.

"I want you," I whisper, and continue pulling them down. Peeta's erection springs out of his boxers, and settles on my thigh. When I can no longer reach with my hands, I finish kicking off his underwear with my feet. Peeta still seems stunned as he breathes heavily, staring into my eyes. I lift my hands to his face and pull it down until his lips crash with mine. The action causes Peeta to fall out of his reverie and he begins to kiss me again with fervor.

Before I know it, my bra is off and Peeta's mouth is attacking breasts—nibbling, massaging, sucking and licking them. I moan, running my hands through his curly blonde locks. One of Peeta's hands moves to the edge of my panties and he stops kissing my breasts to look into my face. His sapphire eyes are blazing with—

"I love you, Katniss. I'm completely, irrevocably in love with you." He gives me a soft kiss on the lips, then moves back to continue to look in my eyes. My throat closes, unable to speak. "You don't have to say anything; I just wanted you to know, before we did this. I love you." And with that, he slowly peels my boy shorts down my thighs, and off my legs—casting them aside.

He goes to slip his fingers into me, but I knock his hand aside. He looks up at me again, rejection in his eyes.

"I just want you inside me." Peeta nods, rejection gone and lust returning. He situates himself between my thighs and shifts his weight onto his elbows, which he places on the sides on head; grabbing my hands and interlacing our fingers. His face is barely an inch from mine and his eyes bury into soul.

"Slowly, or Band-aid?" he asks, placing soft kisses all over my face. I suddenly remember that it's supposed to hurt. But I don't care. I want to be with him entirely.

"Band-aid." I say, moving my lips so they interlock with his. And Peeta plunges into me. I stifle a squeak as the pain pinches, but it doesn't hurt too badly. Peeta stills, letting me get acclimated his size and intrusion.

"God, you're so tight and wet," he whispers, placing a wet kiss behind my ear. "You feel so good. God, I love you." After a few moments, he begins to move, and the slight pain is replaced with a building pleasure.

"Peeta," I moan after many several minutes, kissing him deeply. Together, we move our interlaced so they are no longer bent, but stretched out over our heads. The movement causes Peeta torso to lie against mine, and the friction rubs against my clit. I begin to pulse and I know I'll climax soon. "I'm gonna come."

Peeta's thrusts speed up and suddenly I burst, my walls clenching around his length.

"PEETA!" I cry, and with two deep thrusts, Peeta moans my name and collapses on top of my body. He lets go of my hands and wraps his arms around me, holding me to him, and turns so we are on our sides; never pulling out of me.

He lifts one hand from around me and brushes back my hair. He looks into my eyes, with the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face. He kisses me once, twice, three times on the lips.

After ten minutes of light kissing, Peeta finally pulls out of me; I wince slightly at the unfamiliarity, and watch as his come pours out and onto my thighs and white bed sheet.

"God, that's sexy," he moans. "I'm getting hard again." He chuckles and kisses me again, then stills.

"Oh my God, Katniss. I got caught up in the moment, an-and I didn't put anything on, I—"

"Don't worry, Peeta. I'm on the pill. Relax." I cut him off, kissing his creased forehead and rubbing his back with my left hand. The tension leaves his body and he smiles, placing a wet kiss on my cheek.

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever," Peeta say, cupping my face with his right hand.

"Me too," I whisper. Then I lean down and place a soft kiss on his chest, over his heart.

* * *

Waking up to a completely naked Peeta is the most glorious sight in this world. He's lying on his stomach, the sheets pulled down to reveal his right ass cheek. _God, he's sexy._ I smile and continue to stare at him. _God, he was inside me last night. And it was amazing._

I move across the bed and begin to rub my left hand up and down his back. Peeta stirs, beginning to wake up, and turns his face to me.

"Man. I've got the sexiest girlfriend in the world," he says, smiling and crinkling his nose. I lean in and kiss him, my tongue tracing his bottom lip. He moans and slips his tongue into my mouth; he moves his hand to my lower back and pulls me to him until our bodies our pressed together. His erection pokes my stomach, and I chuckle.

"Again?" I ask, laughing at him.

"Oh yes, Miss Everdeen. Again and again." He flips me so he's on top and rubs my nipples with his thumbs. I'm instantly wet and I can't wait any longer. I grab at Peeta's bare cheeks and pull him into me.

He closes his eyes and lets out a deep, loud groan. He rocks into me again, hissing into my ear. Peeta and I quietly moan together as he deliberately plunges into me over and over again. My hips move to meet his thrusts and Peeta pinches my nipples. Unexpectedly, I climax, clenching around him, and Peeta kisses me deeply, quieting my moan so Prim doesn't hear us.

After I finish, Peeta shifts his weight slightly, and I begin to build again. _Twice? Is that even possible?_ Peeta's thrusts begin to quicken and I keep building.

"Come for me, Katniss," Peeta demands into my ear with a moan. And I do what he says, finishing in sync with Peeta. The room fades around me, and all I see his Peeta, smiling and staring into my eyes, his forehead presses against mine.

My heart swells with the look he's giving me, and I know I'm a goner.


	13. Chapter 13

**Coffee and Classics**

**200 Followers! That's so damn amazing! Thank you so much! I really like this chapter; its got some sexy parts, some funny parts-it's the whole package! I hope you all like it too! Feel free to send feedback of any kind!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

Peeta hasn't changed since he's said those three words, and he doesn't act like it's necessary for me to repeat them back to him. He tells me he loves me when we're cooking dinner or before we go to bed; he just seems to want me to know.

Wednesday, a little over a week later, Peeta decides that we need to spend the night together—without Prim a door away. It's been hard to try to fully be "together" with Prim across the hall, so we haven't had sex since those first two times. And I'm extremely stoked.

"Prim, Johanna is going to stay over tonight so you have someone here while I'm at Peeta's," I tell her at breakfast. She looks up from her cereal, glaring at me.

"Katniss, seriously? I'm fifteen, not seven."

"I know your age, Prim. But you're still on ice from your party—and Rory. So don't fight me on this. You know how Johanna is, so you won't even feel like she's 'babysitting' you or anything. You'll just order pizza and watch movies or something." Prim doesn't argue anymore but she's obviously not too keen on the idea.

* * *

A knock on the door sounds, and I get up off the couch, setting my Milton textbook on the coffee table. Swinging open the door, I find a very relaxed Finnick. He looks perfectly put together, as always, and wears a green button-up that make his eyes pop and dark blue jeans.

"What are you doing here Finnick?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest and giving him my signature scowl.

"Johanna texted me and told me you needed someone to watch over Prim. She's got a sexy night in with your best friend, Gale, right? And she doesn't want to cancel that. It's going to be fuck city!" He laughs and pushes past me into my apartment. Finnick met Johanna when I brought her to the bookstore one day after class a few months ago. Of course, they hooked up, but they were able to stay friends afterward. Finnick actually said that because he liked her so much as a person, he didn't want to fuck that up with more great sex. I really don't understand him.

Johanna and Gale are a different story. They have been hooking up ever since that drunken night at my apartment a few weeks ago, but I don't know if it's serious. It's not like any of us actually talk about our feelings. I've just heard countless tales of their sexcapades, no matter how much I beg for them to stop talking to me.

"Fuck, Finnick. Don't screw this up. I'm leaving mine and Peeta's cell numbers, just in case you forget them, and my uncle Haymitch's too. Call me if anything happens. Don't leave the apartment. Not even for food; order in. And I repeat, don't fuck up." I poke my finger into his broad chest to get my point across. He lifts his hands in front of him in a surrender, then places his hands on my shoulder, the cocky façade fading from his face.

"Kat, I won't do anything bad. I swear. Prim will be safe with me. You know how I love the kid." His face returns to normal. "Now go get some!"

He slaps me on the ass, and I punch him as hard as I can in the arm. He shouts in pain and glares at me, but after a few seconds his face morphs into a big smile. I continue to glare at him.

"Oh relax Katniss, and get out of here." He picks up my jacket and throws it behind me, and into the arms of Peeta Mellark, just as he walks though the open door. He's startled, but catches it gracefully, and moves over to us.

"Hey Finnick, what's up?" he asks, his eyebrows furrowed as he places a hand on my lower back.

"Long story." I say, still glaring. "Let's go." I turn and grab his hand, moving towards the door.

I yel over my shoulder on the way out, "Call me if anything happens. And if anything happens, I will chop your junk off." I hear him chuckle as I shut the door.

Peeta and I walk down to his truck, parked illegally on the sidewalk. He opens the door for me and pushes me in carefully, then crosses around and into his door on the other side. When we are both buckled up, he looks over to me.

"I love you." He says simply, and starts the car, a smile on his face. It's a relatively short drive to his apartment, so it seems that barely any time has passed when he pulls into his parking spot.

As soon as we open the door, Peeta lifts me up and runs to his bed on the other side of the apartment. However, he doesn't rip my clothes off like I thought he would. He gently lays me down in the middle of his bed and stands up. He slowly pulls his grey t-shirt up over his head, and then unbuttons his jeans and slowly pulls them down to the floor; I am mesmerized—watching as his muscles ripple with every movement. When he's done, he slowly inches onto the bed and lies down on his side next to me.

"I want to do this nice and slow; we kind of rushed last time. I want to make love to you." He leans down and slowly presses wet kisses on my neck as he begins to unbutton my top. Prim made me wear a deep purple button up short-sleeved shirt, and I'm now I'm glad I did. When he's finished with my shirt, he easily transitions to unbutton my jeans and slowly unzips them. He sits up, and pulls my pants off and then slips off my shirt as well and places them on the floor.

When I'm in only my white bra and boy shorts Peeta moves between my legs and kiss me deeply. His left hand curls around the back of my neck and his right hand settles on my left hip. I lift my arms around his shoulders and slide my fingers into his disheveled blonde locks. His tongue wraps around mine soft and slow and I moan. He is pouring all of his feelings into this kiss and I feel as if I'm going to burst. He moves his lips to my neck.

"I love you," he whispers into my ear. He pulls away from my neck and looks into my grey eyes. His indigo eyes are shining and glassy. "More than I ever thought possible," he whispers, his face morphing into the biggest smile I've ever seen. I give him a shy smile and he leans down to kiss me again, hot and furious. My skins burns as his hands move behind me, unhooking my bra and pulling it off. He pulls off his boxer briefs and my underwear in the next fifteen seconds and then begins to trail kisses down my body. He briefly licks my nipples but continues down until his face is in the junction of my thighs. He dips his tongue into me and I moan, my back arching.

He continues sucking and licking and I feel myself build. When I'm close, Peeta stops and kisses back up my body.

"I want you to finish when I'm inside you," he whispers, explaining and positioning himself at my entrance. And slowly he enters me. He feels even better than last time, and I wrap my arms around his shoulders, trying to be as close to him as humanly possible.

I finish twice from his slow and methodical thrusts and forty five minutes have passed before Peeta begins to quiver. With one final deep thrust, Peeta calls my name and finishes, pouring into me and setting me off again.

I never thought that I could feel this content in my lifetime. Peeta and I pant together as he glides his fingertips over every inch of my body and I feel like fire is burning me from within. He is my dandelion in the spring, my hope that life can be good again, after everything that's happened to me. To us.

"Never leave me, please?" he pleads, looking into my eyes again. I nod and he smiles, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

* * *

When I wake up, I look around to see that it's still pitch black. Peeta's naked body is next to me, lying on his front with his left hand splayed out on my bare ass. I lift my head, confused, and realize that I was woken up by Peeta's phone. I reach across to Peeta's nightstand and answer it.

"Peeta's phone." I say, half asleep.

"Fuck, Katniss. I called your phone like a hundred times, but you never answered, Bitch!" Johanna screams into my ear.

"What do you want Johanna? You know Peeta and I are having our night in."

"It's Gale." My ears perk up, and I'm suddenly wide awake. "He's completely fucked up and he says he is going over to Madge's. I need you to help intercept him. He won't listen to me. But he will listen to you; you're his best friend."

_Damn it, Gale! What the fuck is wrong with you?!_ I groan into the phone, pissed off and worried Gale will do some irreparable damage.

"Where are you guys?" I ask into the phone, shoving Peeta's side to wake him up. He groans and looks at me; his hair is sticking straight up and his face has the impression of his watch on his cheek. I try not to laugh at his expression but fail epically.

"Quit laughing! Peeta's dick shouldn't make you laugh when he pumps into you, it should make you moan."

"Shut the fuck up, Johanna! Don't be so vulgar. Now where are you?!" I yell into the phone; Peeta's eyebrows quirk up.

"Okay, Jesus, relax. We're at his apartment, but I don't know how long I can keep him here, so hurry. Fuck!" I hear a sound on the other end that sounds like glass breaking and I leap out of the bed. "Just get here soon!" The line goes dead. I glance down at Peeta, still on the bed and toss him back his phone.

"God my girlfriend is sexy," he says. I remember that I'm naked and instantly move my hands to cover my chest. Peeta jumps out of bed and pulls my hands away from me. "Don't cover up Katniss. You're beautiful." He kisses me on the mouth, and deepens it suddenly, his hands slowly moving down my back and cupping my bare ass; he pulls me against him and I feel his growing erection on my stomach. But I pull away.

"Peeta we have to go to Gale's. He's flipping shit and throwing stuff I think, considering the sounds I heard on the other end of the line. He's about to go over to Madge's and fuck everything up."

He nods, obviously not happy that we aren't jumping back bed, but walks to his closet and begins to put on new clothes. He groans and I look over to him; he's trying to put jeans on over his erection. I laugh at his expression and he turns to me, glaring slightly. I just laugh louder. His glare fades and he smirks before abandoning his jeans and going for some athletic shorts instead. I'm about to put on my old shirt when Peeta speaks.

"No, don't put that on," he says, walking back to me. He takes by hand and leads me back to his closet. I look in his closet for the first time and see a it's full of shirts on hangers as well as a small dresser. He opens the top drawer and looks at me. "I got you some clothes to have here. Just in case we make a habit of you staying over. And I'd really like to make a habit of what happened last night." He winks a little, but his eyes are bleeding truth. I'm stunned. I can't believe he did this for me. It's amazing.

"Thank you, Peeta." I look down at the drawer and grab a blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I look up at him and stand on my toes—Peeta leans down and meets me half-way, pressing his soft lips against mine.

I quickly throw my clothes on, which fit perfectly, and turn to him. "Let's get going, baby." He gives me a big smile and nods, grabbing my hand and walking towards his door.

* * *

As soon as we throw open Gale's front door, a vase smashes on the wall next to it. Peeta moves in front of me, blocking me from the shards of glass that bounce off the wall; one slices she cheek, but he doesn't seem fazed, he just looks up and down my body, checking for cuts.

"About fucking time!" Johanna yells, coming out of nowhere. "Gale has lost his fucking mind!"

Peeta swabs his cheek and looks at the blood on his hand. "That's fucking obvious. What the hell happened with Madge that set him off?"

"I don't know! He won't tell me. He just keeps throwing shit and threatening to go over there." She runs a hand through her black hair, exasperated.

"I'll go talk to him. You guys, just relax. And watch out for flying objects," I say as I move towards his bedroom, but Peeta grabs my arm.

"There's no way in Hell I'm letting you go in there alone. Not when glass is flying around. I won't let you get hurt." I pull my arm out of his, and place my hand on his cheek.

"Peeta, looking at the floor, it looks like Gale threw all the glass he has in his apartment already. He mainly has plastic thrift store dishes. And that's his only vase," I say, pointing at ground next to the door. "I'll be fine. Seriously. And if not, you can beat the shit out of him." I smile, and pull his face down to mine, placing a kiss on his nose.

"Don't be gross," Johanna says, scoffing at my actions. But Peeta doesn't smile.

"Katniss, I don't like this."

"I know you don't, but you gotta trust me." I place another kiss on his nose, and then move down to kiss his delicious, red lips. I can't help myself from running my tongue along his bottom li, and he moans, his worry melting as he wraps his arms around me and pulls my body against his. A loud crash from Gale's room causes us to separate.

"Showtime, baby." I smirk at him. The corner of his mouth quirks up, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

I turn away from the two of them and gently move to Gale's room. I peek open the door and see him leaning against the wall, his head hanging in his lap, his hands pulling at his brown hair. I fully open the door, move in, and close it behind me; then walk over and sit across from him on the wooden floor.

"Hey, Gale…what's going on buddy?" I ask, placing my hand on his knee. He looks up at me, his eyes red and glassy from crying or screaming, I'm not quite sure. Probably both.

"Madge. Her dickhead fiancé called me and told me that she's pregnant. And that's why they're getting married. He knocked her up, Katniss! Now I really don't have a chance! I can't even plan his death or wait for them to divorce. She's going to have a fucking kid with him!" He screams into his room, loud and gutturally, then stands up and punches the wall as hard as he can. His hand breaks through the plaster, and I hear him cry in pain. I run over to him, placing my hand on his left shoulder as he slowly removes his right hand from the wall; it leaves an almost perfect circle in the plaster. I look down at his hand and his wrist is obviously broken, bent at a weird angle and Gale holds it still, his face etched in pain.

"PEETA!" I yell, and three seconds later he barges through the door, panic on his perfect face. He looks at us, confused. I guess he was expecting Gale to be beating me or something. "Gale broke his wrist; we need to get him to the emergency room." Peeta stiffly nods and walks over to us; he places a hand on my lower back and looks at Gale's arm. He cringes a bit, obviously noticing the awkward angle of his wrist, and puts his other hand on Gale's shoulder.

"Let's go man." He begins to push Gale towards the door and Gale obliges, completely silent. Gale has the uncanny ability to be yelling one second and stoically silent the next. He's obviously in stoic silent mode.

All three of us walk into the living room and find Johanna sweeping up the broken glass placed around the room. She looks up and meets Gale's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I kinda freaked out there. Don't clean up, I'll do it later," Gale says to Johanna. I'm silently taken aback. _He's started calling her babe? Maybe this is more serious than I thought. Well, except for the fact that he's kinda in love with someone else._ Johanna smiles and moves towards him, slapping his ass. He smiles a little at her.

"It's all good, sexy. I can't tell you how many glasses I've smashed in fits of rage. Or passion." She winks at him and licks her lips. He breaks into a full smile. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, that's enough. It's time to go to the hospital and end the foreplay." I say, pushing Gale towards the front door. Johanna smiles again and joins us as we all leave the apartment.

All four of us pile in Peeta's truck—suck in like sardines. We are all groaning, particularly Gale.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have punched a wall. Fucking moron," I growl. Peeta tries to hold back his chuckle, but doesn't really succeed.

"You should have gotten here before all the glass was broken and maybe he wouldn't have punched the wall," Johanna says to me, menacing, and a little teasing. "But no, you had to have Peeta's dick buried six inches into your waxed pus—"

"HEY!" Peeta yells. We all shut up. "That's fucking enough. We were not having sex, Johanna, we were sleeping, considering it's four-in-the-fucking-morning. Jesus." He lifts his hand to rub his scar, obviously frustrated, then puts it back on the wheel. The car is eerily silent. Peeta isn't one that yells, and everyone is kind of in shock.

"Plus," he adds, "I'm way longer than six inches." He smirks and quickly looks over at our still stunned faces before looking back at the road; his smirk never fading. Gale's deep laugh breaks the silence, and he moves his left arm across my front to Peeta; they bump fists. Johanna laughs too, and I smirk, a chuckle escaping my throat. Peeta quickly smiles at me, and turns his eyes back to the road.

"That was pretty funny, Blondie." Johanna admits, shaking her black hair.

"I'm known for my wit and hilarity." He shrugs and chuckles. "But seriously, if you talk about Katniss's lady business one more time, I will have to take revenge. And I have two older brothers, so my revenge is not pretty." He looks at Johanna with a smile on his face, but his eyes are completely serious. She shrugs and nods, and turns her face back to the road. We all sit in silence until we finally reach the hospital.

"Thanks for defending my honor," I say after we are out of the car and walking toward the emergency room. "Though it really wasn't necessary." He turns his head and looks down at me, his blue eyes flashing with some emotion I can't place.

"I didn't like the way she spoke about you, Katniss. You might not mind, but I do. When she says shit like that about you, I feel like she's attacking a part of me. I love you, and you feel like my second half." He places his arm around my shoulders and pulls me towards him, kissing the top of my head. My stomach flutters at his words, and I guess I understand what he's talking about. When she said that thing to me on the phone, I almost bit her head off too. I wrap my arm around his lower back and place my other hand on his chest.

"I guess I understand. I'm just not used to people standing up for me; I normally stand up for myself."

He stops right before we enter the building, turning towards me. "I know, baby. But now you don't have to be strong all the time. You have me to help you." He slowly moves his hand until it cups the back on my neck, and tilts my face up to his; he leans down place a light kiss on my open lips, interlocking them. I lean into his kiss, trying to make it last as long as humanly possible.

"Hey love birds, knock that shit out. We've got to get Gale patched up and drunk before 9:00 a.m." Johanna calls as she and Gale walk past us and into the building. We part, and Peeta takes my hand, smiling, as we turn and follow them in.

* * *

"HOLY FUCK!"

Gale's scream echoes in the cramped room as the doctor swiftly sets his wrist. We were right in our assessment—Gale's wrist is broken in two different places. The doctor gave him some drugs, but not nearly enough to do any good. Gale cringes as the doctor begins to put on his cast—he chose black.

"Like my soul," he said when the doctor asked him what color he wanted. We all chuckled, but I could tell he was being completely serious.

By 6:00 a.m., we are finally able to leave the hospital. Gale is ready to get drunk to numb his pain, Johanna is ready to join him, and Peeta and I are about to pass out. We eventually drop off Johanna and Gale at his apartment, but not soon enough, for they begin to make out in the truck when we're still ten minutes away. I practically shove them out of the truck, and they just laugh, walking up to his apartment with their hands in each other's back pockets.

"Do you wanna go back to my apartment or to yours?" Peeta asks as he pulls back onto the road. I stay nuzzled up to him instead of moving down the seat.

"Yours," I say, yawning. My eyes begin to sleepily droop; Peeta chuckles and wraps his arm around my shoulders. Eventually we reach the apartment, and Peeta has two drag me up the two flights of stairs. When he unlocks and opens the door we both walk directly to the bed and I flop down on it, still completely clothed. Peeta undresses me as my eyes begin to close, and then pulls the covers over me when I'm only in my bra and underwear. He quickly shuffles out of his clothes and walks around to the other side of the bed, slipping in and curling up against my body so he's the bigger spoon. He takes a deep breath and exhales into my braid.

"I love you, Katniss," he whispers softly, and we fall asleep in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Coffee and Classics**

**Hey all! Thanks for all the support you've given me! It's been so gratifying to see you guys enjoy my story. Here's another fun chapter; just some sexy scenes and some fun times!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

I wake up to Peeta gently shaking me. I moan a little and try to push him away, but he just laughs and trails his fingertips up and down my back, causing a tingling sensation to spread across my skin. I turn on my back and look up into the beautiful face of Peeta Mellark. He grins down on me, now trailing his fingertips across my stomach, and leans down for a kiss. But I turn at the last minute to check the clock, and he hits the corner of my mouth. The clock reads 11:30 a.m., and I smile. I told Prim I wasn't going to be back until one. I turn my face back to Peeta, a mischievous smile on my face; he looks at me a tad confused, but it fades when I lift my hand up to neck and pull his face down to mine.

Our kisses instantly become deep and frenzied. I trail my hands down Peeta's chest and dip my hands into his boxers; I gently begin to stoke up his shaft and he moans against my mouth as he unhooks my bra and rips off my panties. He pulls down his boxers and tosses him over the shoulders; however, instead of settling between my legs like he normally does he pulls me on top of him. I begin to panic, and Peeta sees it in my face.

"Don't worry love, I'll help you. I just was hoping you wanted to try it this way," he lifts his hand and pushes my some of the hair that's escaped from my braid behind my ear. I nod, nervous, and move so I'm positioned directly above Peeta's erection. Moving one hand to my hip and one hand to hold himself, he slowly pushes me down on to him. He lets out a deep groan of pleasure, and so do I. I can feel every inch of him and it's simply mouthwatering.

"Now, you can control how fast or slow you want to go, baby. Just use my hands to help you." I grip his hands and push off him and gently back down. Peeta moans, and arches his back, pushing himself deep inside me. I moan, never feeling so full before and move my hands to his chest, digging my fingernails into his pecs.

"God Katniss, you have no idea how long I've wanted to see you like this. Your body open for me, pushing yourself up and down my—" His sentence is cut off when my pace begins to speed up. Peeta grips my hips and begins to lifts his pelvis when I come down, popping me back up, as we establish a rhythm. It's not long until am about to burst.

I look down and lock eyes with Peeta; seeing his eyes so blue and full of love and lust sends me over the edge, and I climax around him. My finish sets off Peeta and thrusts upwards with one finale deep stroke and finishes, filling me. I fall down on Peeta's chest, kissing his neck and he wraps his arms around me.

"That was amazing, Katniss. I've never…wow. God, I love you more than anything in this world," he rubs his hands up and down my back and butt as we steady our breathing.

"I care for you Peeta," I whisper into his neck. "More than I can say." I nervously stare at the freckle on his neck, unable to look into his sapphire eyes. He tilts my chin up, forcing me.

"It's what you do that I care about. And you do everything right. My heart is yours, entirely, and if you'll have me, that's all that matters." He kisses me again, deeply, and I dissolve into his body.

* * *

Peeta and I arrive back at the apartment at one o'clock sharp. When we open the door we find Prim and Finnick, passed out on the couch, the TV blaring and pizza spread out all over the coffee table. Finnick's shirt is off, for some reason, and Prim is in her footie pajamas she hasn't worn since she was 9. Peeta and I look at each other and laugh. I turn off the TV and begin to shake Finnick awake violently as Peeta picks up Prim and carries her to her bedroom. It takes a few seconds, but eventually Finnick begins to stir.

"What do you want?" He groans, trying to push my arms away. I punch him instead; his eyes shoot open and he glares at me. "Fuck, Katniss. Be gentle. Like Peeta was with your first time." He smirks at me and I punch him again, glaring. He yells in pain and quickly stands up.

"How was Prim? What did you guys do? This place looks like Hell," I begin to scan the room even more. The chairs are stacked on the kitchen island, there's books strewn over the floor and what looks like a fort in the corner.

"Well first, we ordered pizza. Then, we played book bowling, which was awesome; I totally kicked Prim's ass. Then we built a fort and told scary stories. Then we drank a bunch of energy drinks and ran around and then watched TV until 8 a.m., when we both promptly fell asleep." He stretches his arms above his head, and turns and walks into the kitchen, picking up his rain jacket off the kitchen island. "It was a lot of fun, actually. Next time you need a 'babysitter' for Prim and I'm not out getting crunk and banging someone, call me up. I'd love to do it again. Tell Prim I say goodbye. Bye Peeta." He waves at Peeta as he exits Prim's room and walks towards us. Peeta waves back and Finnick walks out the door, whistling.

Peeta and I begin to clean up the apartment together; I tried to convince him that he didn't need to help but he shot me down and made the argument that it was his idea to take me away for the night so he should have to help with the aftereffects. I rolled my eyes at him but he just laughed.

Just as we finish, Prim finally walks out of her bedroom. She looks like Hell, and can't help but chuckle. She glares at me and pours herself a bowl of cereal.

"Did you have a good time with Finnick, Prim?" Peeta asks as flops down on the couch, pulling me down with him. He sits so he is horizontal; his legs spread out over the cushions and his back leaning against the arm rest and positions me between his legs, wrapping his arms around my stomach.

"It was totally epic. He's such a cool guy!" She shoves a spoonful of wheaties in her mouth and smiles as she chews. "I'm pretty sure I would be in love with him if I didn't know how he treated women." She laughs and continues eating her cereal, humming and smiling.

I lean back against Peeta's chest and he begins to kiss my neck. And it's not appropriate, friendly kissing; his tongue slides over my skin and his lips suck loudly. My skins tingles, but I have to stop him.

"Peeta. What are you doing? Prim is five feet away from us." I try to move away but he holds me close to him.

"I need to be inside you, Katniss. I can't explain it, but I need you." My flushes and I'm instantly turned on by his words. _How the fuck does he say everything right? _I want to jump on him and bury him inside me, but I can't right now. I've got shit to do and Prim would be scarred for life. So I stand up, prying his arms off me. I see Peeta's already hard and I lift one of my eyebrows at him.

"Settle down boy." I whisper into his ear, nibbling on the lobe. He groans.

"That was just mean!" He whisper yells at me, smiling, as I walk away from him.

* * *

"Bitch, we're going to the bar!" Johanna yells as she pushes past me and into my apartment. Peeta is sitting on couch reading _The Grapes of Wrath_, and looks up at me. I shrug and turn to follow Johanna who walked straight into my room. When I arrive, I see that she's thrown my clothes and shoes all around my room; I glare at her, but she just continues to search in my dresser and closet. Eventually, she pulls out black skinny jeans and a shiny purple tank-top—something she bought me last year for my birthday and I've never worn. She leans down a picks up a pair of black heels on the floor—a gift from Prim that I've never worn either.

"I don't want to go to the bar. And I'm definitely not wearing that."

"Fine, then we'll go to a club. And yes, you are wearing this. Peeta is coming too, obviously," she says, waving her hand towards the door. Peeta leans against the frame, watching the two of us with a smirk on his face. I glare at him and turn back to Johanna.

"Why do you even want to go to the club? It's not like you're going to pick up a guy, you're basically with Gale." She shakes her head and places the outfit on my bed.

"We're not together. And he's still hung up on Madge, anyway. So I am going out tonight, and I am getting me a man, and we are going to bang until my eyes pop out of my head. A good one night stand. Peeta knows what I'm talking about." Sometimes, I seriously want to slap her.

"Actually, Johanna, I don't." Peeta says, walking into the room and sitting down on my bed, next to my outfit. "I've never had a one night stand. And I don't recommend that you have one tonight. Gale might get pissed." Johanna rolls her eyes.

"Let him get pissed. And not having a one night stand is damn shame. You too, Katniss. I mean, Jesus, don't you ever see someone you just want to fuck deeply and then walk away and never see again?"

Peeta and I both shake our heads.

"You guys are fucking morons." She huffs her hair out of her eyes and places her hands on her hips. "But you are both coming tonight. Peeta, wear something sexy, like a light blue button-up shirt, to make your eyes pop, of course, and some dark blue jeans; Katniss will need someone sexy to grind up on." He looks up at me, trying to figure out what to say.

_We should probably just say yes so she will shut the fuck up. _Peeta seems to understand.

"Fine, we will go," he says finally, looking back to Johanna.

"I knew you would! I will be here at nine! And you better be fucking ready, and not fucking." She runs out of my room and a few seconds later I hear the front door slam. I roll my eyes and flop down on my bed, next to Peeta.

"It will be fun, baby," he says, picking up my hand and kissing it lightly. I look at him, glaring. "And when we get home, we'll both be sweaty and horny and we are certainly going to have some amazing sex." He smiles and I chuckle at him.

"That better be a promise," I say, raising my eyebrows up at him.

"Oh, with you, it's a guarantee."

* * *

"I look like a whore."

Prim scoffs, and puts her mascara back in her makeup bag. "You don't look like a whore, Kat. You just look all dolled up. Just relax and enjoy your night out with Peeta. And I guess with Johanna." She smirks down at me, and I chuckle. I stand up in and try not to fall down in my high heels. _Fuck, this is going to be a long night._ Just then Peeta walks in and his mouth drops. Prim takes this as a cue to leave, and passes by Peeta on her way out of my room.

"Wow. You look…so unbelievably sexy." His voice is deep and husky. He saunters over to me and places one of his hands on my side, pulling me so I'm an inch from his face. "I mean, I love you in your braid, but I like this too." He runs his fingers through my straightened hair and leans down to kiss the spot behind my ear. I try to control my girly shiver, but fail.

A loud banging on the door breaks me out of my trance, and I move past Peeta and into the living room, trying to steady my heartbeat.

* * *

The music is banging and my head is pounding. But I'm actually having fun. It's actually been fun watching Johanna grind up on guys when I have Peeta next to me, making little jokes or creating a monologue between the two. But we still haven't danced. I kind of really fucking hate dancing, but Peeta likes to so I've had two long island ice teas to try to loosen up. Peeta finishes his third beer and turns to me.

"It's time to dance, Katniss," Peeta yells into my ear. Reluctantly, I nod my head and he lights up; grabbing my hand, he pulls me on to the dance floor to spot a few feet from Johanna as she dances up on some guy with long black hair pulled back into a small ponytail and a strong jaw.

Peeta pulls me against him and places my arms around his neck; he slides his hand into the back pockets of my skinny jeans and pulls my pelvis towards his. And we begin to dance. The rhythm of the music is nice and slow and each of Peeta's moves are deliberate and sexy as hell. _Fuck__, he is a really good dancer._

The song changes to a faster tempo-ed one and Peeta flips me around so my ass his up against his crotch and begins to grind with more enthusiasm. He brings my arms up around his neck and leans down to lick along my neck. I smile and lean back into him, trying to match his movement. Peeta's hands move down the sides of my body, his fingertips brushing the sides of my breasts. His hands roam down, rubbing over my pelvis, making me wet, and upwards across my stomach. He cups my breasts momentarily in his hands, but moves away quickly. Eventually, he slips his hands under my top and places them on my bare stomach, slipping his fingertips into my jeans._ I can't wait until we get home and into bed._

Time passes, and eventually Peeta leans down and whispers in my ear. "Ready to go?" he pants, his hot breath spiking my pulse. I nod and together we turn and head back to our table. To find Gale.

"What are you doing here?!" I yell into his ear. He doesn't answer, and just continues to glare at the dance floor. I follow his gaze and see Johanna. She's dancing with a new guy behind her, with buzzed brown hair and arm tattoos. His anger is practically visible.

I lean down again. "She thinks you're still in love with Madge. And that you don't care enough about her. You need to show her that you do." He looks at me and nods, then moves out onto the dance floor. When he reaches Johanna she looks up, right in time for her to see Gale cock his broken wrist arm and punch the guy she's dancing with in the face. _Well, that's one way to show her you care._

Peeta leaps back onto the dance floor, grabbing Gale as he curses and swears and pulls him towards the door. Johanna follows, shock on her face. _A shocked Johanna. That is something I thought I'd never see._ I quickly follow Peeta and Gale out of the door, grabbing Johanna's arm and pulling her along. Once we're out on the sidewalk, Gale throws Peeta's arms of him.

"What the fuck were you thinking, man? Do you want to get arrested?" Peeta yells, rubbing his scar on his forehead. I run over to him and place my hand on his back, trying to calm him. I know there's no point in trying to calm Gale down, so I'll calm down my boyfriend instead.

"I didn't like that guy touching Johanna," he says, holding his wrist against his chest; and then looks at her. "I didn't like it, Jo. Why the fuck did you come here? Am I not enough for you?"

Johanna still seems in shock because she's not talking. Again, another first. Johanna is always talking.

"I know you like to screw around, or whatever, and I do too. But I like us together. It feels right. I mean, fuck. I know that I freaked out about Madge yesterday, but I want to move on. And maybe you could be the answer." His eyes burn as they look at her. Finally, she takes a deep breath.

"Fine. We can try to be exclusive, or whatever. As long as the sex is still fantastic." A smirk lights up her angled face and Gale moves across the sidewalk and pulls her body against his, kissing her deeply.

"Let's go now," I whisper to Peeta, smiling at the two of them, though the way they are groping is slightly disgusting. Peeta nods and we begin to walk back to my apartment.

* * *

I can't sleep. Peeta passed out as soon as we got home from the club, promising me the sex of my life in the morning. I laughed at him and tucked into his side, but I've been tossing around in bed for hours. When I glance at the clock again, it reads 4:47 a.m. I groan, and roll out of bed, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water. From the other room, I hear a loud groan. And then another one. Confused, I set my glass on the counter and look around my apartment; and then I hear another one and realize what it is. _Peeta's having a nightmare._ I run out of the kitchen and into my room as fast as I can. I see him in the middle of the bed, legs twisted in his sheets and his hands clutching the pillows. I jump onto the bed and next to him, and begin to shake his shoulders.

"PEETA!" I yell. "You need to wake up!" His gives one last hollow scream and his eyes pop open; he sees me leaning over him and instantly erupts in sobs. I pick up his head and place in on my bent knees. One of my hands begins to run through his hair as the other moves along his bare chest as tears begin to stream down his face.

"Shhhh. You'll be okay, Peeta." I plant a soft kiss on his forehead. "You'll be okay." He groans and clutches my hip desperately, looking up into my eyes.

"Katniss, I can't be without you. I need to be near you. Stay with me."

"Always," I whisper. He pulls me down and gives me a soft kiss. His lips are wet from his tears, but I don't care. I place my hands on the side of his face and wipe his tears off with my thumbs. It kills me to see Peeta like this. He's so strong and manly and handsome, but underneath his heart is broken. He's had more pain in his life than anyone should have, especially someone who is so genuinely _good_.

It's almost an hour before his tears stop and he moves his head off my lap. He pulls my arm, indicating that he wants me to lay down with him; as soon as I'm down, Peeta climbs on top of me.

"I need to be inside you Katniss. Please. Help me forget," he claws at my shirt, and throws it over my head, revealing my naked chest. Then he pulls off my shorts and underwear in one swift move. "I love you. You are my best therapy for all this shit."

He pulls off his boxers and positions himself at my entrance. He kisses me deeply, one of his hands threading into my hair. His erection brushes my clit and I try to stifle a moan. He looks into my eyes, waiting for permission. I quickly nod, and he plunges into me.

His moves are frantic, like he's trying to crawl into my skin, like he can't get close enough. His thrusts are quick and deep and I feel myself quickly building, even though barely any time has passed; I place soft kisses on his shoulders and neck and run my fingernails over his scalp.

After a few more minutes, I feel him starting to tense.

"I need you to come with me, Katniss," he whispers into my ear, his voice still shaky from crying. Together, we finish; I bite on shoulder to keep from shouting and Peeta buries his face in my hair and the pillow to muffle his groan.

We're both sweaty and panting, but I don't care. I hold him to me as tight as I can, running my hands along his back, soothing the demons he tries to keep hidden. Eventually, we decide to part and put some clothes on, in case Prim or someone else decides to burst into my room, which has been known to happen, but Peeta still holds me close—like he's afraid I'll disappear into thin air. He intertwines our legs and feet, and wraps his arms around me until our chests are pressed together, our faces an inch apart.

"One of my nightmares was about losing you," he whispers, right when I'm about to fall asleep. I perk up, suddenly wide awake. "But when I woke up, and realized you were here, I was okay. Or better than I would have been. But please, let's never sleep a night apart." He places a wet kiss on my lips, then another on my cheek. I nod, placing my hand on his chest, and kiss him again.

I wish there were words that could describe my feelings for Peeta.


	15. Chapter 15

**Coffee and Classics**

**Hey guys! This was a fun chapter to write, and something happens that you've all been waiting for and commenting about. I hope it lives up to your expectations! Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are seriously amazing.**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

Peeta is exhausted the next day, whether from our all nighter at the hospital the day before or it's his nightmares, he doesn't leave my bed. So I stay there with him. We spend the whole day inside, barely clothed, him in his boxers briefs and me in one of his t-shifts and a pair of his boxers; reading books, playing cards or napping. With the occasional make out session. We only leave the bed to go to the bathroom or get the door when our Chinese arrives. I bring it back to the bed and Peeta instantly digs in.

"God, this is delicious," he says, popping a veggie egg roll in his mouth. "It tastes almost as good as you do." He lifts his eyes to me and winks. My thighs pulse but I glare at him.

"Baby, you are going to need to learn to take a compliment," he says, setting down the sweet and sour chicken container he has in his hand on my nightstand. He crawls towards me on the other side of the bed, where I sit cross legged. "Because I going to be giving them a lot." He leans in until he's an inch away. "About how you taste." He plants a soft, lingering kiss my lips. "How you smell." He kisses my neck. "How you look." He kisses my forehead. "How you feel when your muscles clamp around me." He leans down and plants a wet kiss on my inner thigh, and looks up to me.

"You have no idea how sexy you look in my clothes." He takes the container in my hand and sets it on the floor, next to the bed. I watch him transfixed. "But now, it's time for them to come off." My skin flushes at his words and I decide to make the first move and jump on him, tackling him on to the bed, and claiming his mouth with mine.

We hear the front door smash open, and Prim yells my name. "KATNISS!"

I scurry off Peeta and grab the sweet and sour chicken off the nightstand, trying to look natural and like I wasn't about to just jump my boyfriend. Peeta chuckles and lays down on the bed next to me and wraps his arm around my hips, completely unfazed by the situation, and places his other hand on his still bare chest. Prim barges in my room seconds later. She glares at us on the bed.

"You could at least pretend like you didn't stay in bed and bang all day!" She yells, fuming. _Wow, she's never this mad._

"Prim, settle down. What's going on?" Peeta asks, sitting up on the bed and looking at her, worry sparkling in his blue eyes. She flops down on out bed, anger gone and sadness replacing it.

"Rory. He broke up with me." And then she bursts into tears. Before I can even breathe, Peeta crosses the bed and picks her up and places her on his lap; cradling her like a baby.

"Primmy, I'm sorry. So very sorry. The first heartache feels like you'll never breathe again." He plants a kiss on the top of her head as she buries her face into his shoulder, her body trembling with sobs. "Did he say why, honey?" He moves his hand down her soft blonde hair, all the way down her back.

My heart pounds in my ears. Watching Peeta with my sister has me reeling. He is so sweet with her. He holds her to his chest and whispers words of reassurance; one hand around her back and the other rubbing her arm or petting her hair, switching between different comforting movements. My chest feels like it's going to explode. Watching Peeta with my sister has made me realize it. He's cherishing her as if she was his own sister, and I can't handle it.

_Oh my God, I'm in love with him._

I move over to them on the bed, placing a hand in the middle of Peeta's back. I lean over his shoulder and look into his blue eyes. They're filling with sadness. Sadness for Prim. _God, I love him._ I smile a little at my realization and Peeta's eyebrows furrow at me. _Oh right, Prim's in distress._ Prim continues to cry into Peeta's shoulder.

"He said he likes me too much and didn't want to hurt me, but he wanted to have sex. And he knew I wasn't ready. How dumb is that?!" She screams into his shoulder and tightly grips his arm—it looks painful, but Peeta doesn't seem to mind. "Maybe I should have just had sex with him. Then I wouldn't have lost him." I'm about to explode in anger at her words, but Peeta looks at me and gives a shake off his head; I back down. Instead, I reach for the hand that grips Peeta and hold it in both of mine.

"Prim, no." Peeta says simply, and she pulls he head out of his shoulder and looks up at him. He lifts his left hand to her face and wipes the tears away with his thumb. "You aren't ready. You just said that yourself. And you shouldn't have sex until you are ready." He takes a deep breath. "I know you cared for Rory, that's obvious. But if he wasn't willing to wait for you, then he wasn't good enough for you. And I truly mean that, Prim. You're smart and beautiful and caring and you will find a guy who sees that and he will wait as long as you want."

Prim tries to smile through her tears at him, but it dies in the middle as her sobs come back full force. Her cries and words of exasperation and sadness continue for quite some time, but Peeta continue to hold her, never tired and never ceasing his comforting movement. After a while, Prim asks for a cup of water and I get up and go to the kitchen to bring her one. When on my way back and a few steps away from my door, I hear a whispering conversation and stop in my tracks.

"—I'm glad you're with her, Peeta. She needs someone to help her, even if she won't admit it. She needs someone to love her." Prim's voice is small and she gasps through her words, still crying.

"I do love her. And I will be here as long as she wants me to be." Peeta's voice cracks at the last word, filled with sadness.

"I hope its forever. Because I want you to be my brother." Peeta barks out a quiet laugh.

"I'd like that too." I hear him say. Panic spikes my pulse. _Marriage? Holy fuck._ "But it's too soon to think about that." I take a deep breath, relaxing, and walk back into the room. Prim and Peeta both look at me. I walk over to them and stand near them, looking down at their intertwined bodies.

"Thanks, Katniss," Prim says as she takes the water I hand over to her. She drains it quickly. "And thanks Peeta. I know you didn't plan on me ruin your relaxing day."

"It's fine," Peeta and I say in sync. We look at each other; Peeta smiles and I chuckle a little. I move my eyes back to Prim.

"Seriously, Prim. You can come to me whenever you need it, you know that," I say. Then I look down at Peeta as he looks at Prim. "You can come to _us_." I say, emphasizing the last word. I run my fingers through his blonde hair—trying to convey that I love him without saying the words. He smiles at me, his eyes big and blue and his nose crinkling. I bend down and plant a soft kiss on the edge of his mouth. Then I look back at Prim.

"Thanks, Kat. You're the best sister in the world."

"No, you are," I tease, trying to relieve the sadness still in her face. She sticks her tongue out at me and we all laugh. Prim's tears have stopped and she moves off Peeta's lap, standing up.

"I'm gonna go read in my room for a bit." She says.

"Okay, Prim, whatever you want. I'll make your favorite tonight, baked mac and cheese, right? And Katniss will go out and get some Ben & Jerry's. And we'll watch _Sixteen Candles_ and _Pretty in Pink_, sound good?" Peeta says with a smile.

A smile takes over Prim's red, tearstained face too and she gives a quick nod; then turns and walks out the door, closing it behind her. Peeta grabs my hand from where he's sitting on the bed and pulls me down to the bed until I'm sitting next to him. He lays back down on the pillow and grabs me, moving me so I'm straddling his lap, but he doesn't make a move to take off my clothes, he just looks up at my face, smiling, resting his hands on sides. He lets his fingers trickle up and down my sides and arms and back. We just sit there, his gaze never leaving my face and it's over ten minutes until my eyebrows furrow in confusion. He's not even at "attention". He's just looking at me. It's creepin' a bit.

"What are you doing exactly?" I ask. I move my hands off his and begin to move my fingertips up and down his sculpted chest. I start at his neck, and move down to pecs, rubbing his nipples with my thumbs. Peeta lets out a blissful sigh and I continue; my fingers slowly trail down his stomach my fingers running the lines of his abs. His torso is strong and thick, and not overly muscled; it's simply mouthwatering.

"I just wanted to be near you," he says, stilling my hands before they dip into his underwear. He grabs them, and intertwines our fingers and brings them to his lips; planting soft kisses on each one of my fingers. I smile down at him. And I want to tell him how I feel, but the words are stuck in my throat.

* * *

"I would choose Jake Ryan, hands down."

Peeta stuffs a handful of popcorn in his mouth and turns to me. "Wouldn't you? If you had to pick between the two of them. He's way better than Blaine." Prim and I erupt in laughter; Peeta smiles us and turns his face back to the TV.

After Peeta and I finally left my room, after he held me to his chest for an hour, we went to the grocery store to buy ingredients for dinner and to pick up ice cream. Peeta wanted Cherry Garcia, but I talked him out of it with deep kisses in the middle of the aisle, and we ended up getting Chunky Monkey and Red Velvet Cake.

After dinner, which was mouth-watering, we piled into the living room; Prim and I on the couch and Peeta on the floor, leaning his back against the couch between my legs and watched _Sixteen Candles_. We ate ice cream and laughed and chatted, but eventually it ended, and Peeta got up to make us all popcorn while Prim put in _Pretty in Pink_.

"I agree," Prim says, grabbing more popcorn from the bowl between the two of us. "Jake Ryan was never embarrassed to be with Sam."

"I like them both. But I have to say, I'd choose Jake too," I say as I run my fingers through Peeta messy hair. _I'm so glad he sat on the floor so I can do this._ Peeta leans his head back further and smiles up at me; I smile back and graze my thumb along his scar.

Just after two, the movie ends and we disperse to our bedrooms for bed. I pull on Peeta's shirt again, pull off my bra through the arm hole, and crawl into bed where he lays in his normal bed attire of boxer briefs. I curl up against him, my head on his shoulder and my palm flat on his chest and take a deep breath; Peeta kisses the top of my head and moves his arm so his fingers intertwine with mine on his chest and begins to relax. I move my head up, finding Peeta looking down at me and press a light kiss to his soft lips, before tilting my head back to his shoulder.

"I love you, Katniss," he exhales, rubbing circles on my lower back with his thumb. He takes another deep breath and I begin to fall asleep, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

* * *

_I look down at my hands, and see that they're covered in blood. An evil grin spreads across my face, and I look up and see my Dad on the concrete, his blood pouring out from the back of his head. I cackle, and look to my right and see my mother, her legs and arms bent in awkward angles, her clothes soaked in blood. I squeal in delight. _

_"I did this," I say with a smile. "I killed them!"_

"Katniss, wake up! What is going on?! Katniss, baby, wake up!" My eyes pop open and I see Peeta looking in my eyes. _Oh no, my nightmares are back._ My body is completely drenched in sweat, my throat is hoarse from screaming, and my legs splayed out across the bed._ It was stupid for me to think they wouldn't return eventually. _I begin shaking, trying to hold back the tears, but I can't and they begin to run down my cheeks. "Oh, baby." Peeta leans down and wraps his arms around me.

I continue to ball, unable to make myself stop. _Pull yourself together, Katniss! _I chastise myself, but it doesn't work—loud sobs continue to rack my chest. I'm frozen, I can't move my limbs but Peeta still holds onto me, gripping me like I'm his lifeline.

"It's my fault. I killed them. I killed my parents," I sob into Peeta's shoulder. He pulls back and looks down to my face.

"What are you talking about Katniss? Prim said it was a car accident. That can't be your fault." He moves us so we're both on our sides and hugs me again.

"They were rushing to see me. At my stupid archery competition." I sob at hit, practically screaming.

"Shhh. Baby, that doesn't make it your fault. They were hit by a drunk driver. It's his fault. Not yours." He kisses my forehead and runs his hands up and down my back.

But his words and actions don't help. I continue to scream and cry into shoulder, unable to stop.

"Just run away, Peeta," I scream at him. He pulls away slightly so he can look into my eyes.

"Why would I do that, Katniss?"

"Because I will hurt you. I hurt everybody. You should stay away."

"I love you. I'm not going to run away. You can break my heart over and over again and it will still be the greatest day of my life because I will have been near you." He swipes his hands across my face, removing my tears and kisses me on the cheek, then cups my face in his big, soft hands. "I love you."

My tears finally start to ease, and my screams stop entirely. For the next half an hour, Peeta holds me to him, kissing my neck and mumbling words of reassurance. He is so genuinely good. And I know I don't deserve him. He deserves someone who will love him unconditionally and wait on him and be loving and not hostile. He deserves the girl next door, not the bitch down the street. But for selfish reasons, I can't let him go.

_ I need to tell him._

I pull away and look into his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I love you," I whisper, my voice still threading with sobs and the final tears slipping out of the corner of my eyes. Now that the shock has worn off, I'm finally able to move my limbs again. I lift my left hand and place it on his neck, fingering the big freckle he has there. "I love you, Peeta."

He freezes for a second, then his eyes become glassy and smile lights up his entire face. "I love you, Katniss." He moves a few inches and kisses my lips, still smiling. His arms tighten around me and he moves his mouth across my face, planting soft kisses on every inch of it. When he reaches my lips again, he whispers against them, "I'm so glad you feel it too."

I try to smile through the sadness still left behind from my nightmare, and succeed. When he looks at me like that, it's hard not to feel anything but happiness. He blue eyes are shining, his nose is crinkled and white teeth gleam in the moonlight.

"I'll always be here Katniss. I'll help you through your nightmares like you help me through mine."

I shyly nod, and he kisses me again, deep and soft, our lips melding together. I try to pour all my love into this kiss, and he seems to be doing the same.


	16. Chapter 16

**Coffee and Classics**

**There's a little drama in this chapter guys! I hope you like it; it was really fun to write!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN :**

"My brother Rye is coming to visit," Peeta says the next day when I stop by _Coffee and Classics_ to see him—and get some more books. I look up at him from my usual chair, and try to give him a smile, but my heart is pounding so hard in my ears. _It's time to meet his family? Motherfu—_

"Katniss? You okay, baby?" Peeta takes my hand after setting my Mexican hot chocolate on the side table next to me.

"Of course, Peeta. When does he get in?" I slip my hand out of his and take my hot chocolate, trying to stop my hands from shaking. It's suddenly freezing in here.

"Tomorrow. He's going to love you, Katniss. I mean, not as much as I do, but you guys will get along great." He smiles, his nose crinkling and his eyes gleaming. I try to smile too. I want to make him happy. I want his family to like me. Hopefully everything works out, though that never seems to happen.

"You've never told me too much about your brothers."

"Well they're fucking crazy. Especially Rye. And we've got some complicated history. But in general, they're pretty good guys. We do get a little competitive when we're around each other though, so try not to get too annoyed by the number of wrestling or dart throwing challenges we get into." The side of his mouth lifts up in a sexy smile, and my fears melt a little. But not too much.

"I can't wait to meet him," I say, willing myself to believe my own words. Peeta leans down and plants a soft, lingering kiss on my forehead before going back to work. _Please let everything turn out alright._

* * *

"God, I don't think I will ever get tired of being with you Katniss." Peeta kisses between my breasts, still sweaty from our love making. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Peeta." I move his head back to my face and kiss his lips. Ever since I said I love you to him, he keeps doing things to make me say it again. It's cute. And the smile he gives me after I say it makes my nerves melt away.

The kisses soon become passionate—my hands running through his hair and Peeta grazing my nipples with my thumbs; we're about to go for round two when I look at the clock.

"Baby, we have to stop. We have to go pick up your brother from the airport," I say, even though it's the last thing I want to do. Peeta groans into my neck, exasperated and annoyed and obviously agreeing with me.

"God, I'm gonna have blue balls the next few days while he's here. Everything you do turns me on, Katniss," he turns his face back to me. Then he smirks. "It's a sickness, really."

I glare at him. _Fucking compliments. _But then I shrug, knowing he does the same thing for me. Peeta can brush his teeth and it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

"When does he leave again?" I ask, running my hand down his back and resting it on his firm backside.

"In three days, Wednesday morning." He kisses down my neck. "And then we are going to have the best sex of our lives." He looks back up at me and smiles.

"Every time we have sex, it's the best sex of our lives," I say, blushing and rolling my eyes. He laughs at my expression and plants a wet kiss on my mouth. Then reluctantly, he gets out of bed and pulls me with him.

"Okay, for the next few days, you must wear a snow suit; and a hat, to cover up your silky, sexy hair; and sunglasses to cover up your mesmerizing eyes." He pulls on his jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt. Then he lets out a big sigh. "Who am I kidding? I will still want to rip your clothes off."

I laugh, and throw my shirt at him. He catches it gracefully and smiles, a chuckle escaping his beautiful mouth. I walk into his closet and take out fresh clothes from my designated drawer. Once they're on, Peeta takes my hand, plants a quick kiss on each one of my fingers and pulls me towards the door of his apartment.

* * *

"PEET! You little shit, it's awesome to see you!" A guy who I hope is Peeta's older brother, pulls him into a bear hug, slapping his back several times heartily. Peeta says a response, but it's muffled by his brother's howl of laughter as he looks at me.

"There's no way in fuck that's your girlfriend, Peet," he yells, slapping Peeta on the back. "You obviously hired a hooker. And a high class one. She's way too hot for your sappy, clingy, ugly ass." Peeta laughs, but it's strained. He obviously hit a nerve with that comment; I wonder which part of it did. Well, it's time for me to ease the tension. Something I suck at.

"I'm sorry to say it, but I am his girlfriend. And not a hooker, I swear," I say as I hold out to him. He takes it in his rough hand and gives it a strong shake. "Katniss Everdeen."

"Rye Mellark. It's nice to meet you, Katniss. This dickhead told me a lot about you." He waves his thumb in Peeta's direction. Peeta looks at me, his face half etched in annoyance and the other in admiration. "Says you're pretty amazing. But I think I'll have to figure that out for myself."

"I have to agree—never take what Peeta says to heart. He exaggerates a lot about me," I say with a smirk as I look at Peeta. He smirks back at me and shakes his head. I turn back to Rye. "You want to drop your stuff off at Peeta's and head to the bar?" I reach for Peeta's hand. He intertwines our fingers and starts to rub circles on my thumb with his thumb. _God, I love it when he does that._

"Sounds good, Katniss. Let's go dickhead!" He slaps Peeta on the back again, picks up his bag and begins to walk towards the exit.

"Three days minus twenty minutes," Peeta whispers into my ear. He nips it gently and growls. I flush and follow his brother out of the building.

* * *

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!" Rye chants as I chug my forth beer. Applause and cheers rain out as I slam my mug down on the bar. Rye slaps me on the back, leaving a faint sting on my shoulder. "God, you are way too cool for my brother. But I'm available, if you get bored of him." He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I roll my eyes. _Just what I need, another Finnick._ Speaking of which.

"Peeta! Katniss! What's up?!" Finnick plows through the crowd in the bar and makes his way towards us. He looks perfectly put together as always, wearing a skin tight red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. When reaches us, he runs his hand through his bronze locks then pulls me in for a hug. He plants a quick kiss on my cheek and I notice he already smells like bourbon. He releases me and walks over to Peeta and pulls him into a hug too. Peeta looks slightly started but returns the hug anyway. "I love you guys. You guys are so awesome. And I wish I could watch you guys do it. I bet it's all sensual and epic. Like _Romeo and Juliet_."

_Wow, he is super drunk. _Peeta and I both punch him on the arm. He shouts in pain, but still wears a goofy smile on his face. Peeta introduces Rye to Finnick and they exchange a manly handshake. Then Rye opens up his mouth.

"That's the only way Peeta has sex, Finnick. Trust me, I know." Rye says as he finishes his sixth beer. He's slightly unsteady on his feet and it's almost time to cut him off. Rye looks over at Peeta, and Peeta freezes, his happy-go-lucky expression disappearing and into a look of death. Ice runs through my veins. Finnick, of course, doesn't pay attention to the exchange.

"What do you mean?" Finnick asks as he orders a gin and tonic, winking at the female bartender. She swoons a bit before leaving to fetch his drink.

"I slept with one of his girlfriends," he says unashamed, taking a sip from his new beer. "They had been dating for a year and Peeta left to get them food or something, and I came home and she was on the couch, looking sexy with her red hair and perky boobs. And I just had to have her. While we were banging she said she was glad to have sex with someone who wasn't so kind and considerate. She wanted a little roughness, and Peeta wouldn't do it." He smiles and continues drinking his beer.

My mouth drops open at his confession. Finnick chuckles a bit and throws back his drink the bartender just gave him. Peeta looks like he's about to punch somebody. The alcohol kicks in, forbidding me to hold my tongue.

"That's fucking terrible!" I yell, unable to contain my fury. "You're the worst fucking brother I've ever heard of."

Rye looks at me, his goofy smirk fading and a glare forming. "Don't judge me. You don't know anything. You're just some bitch he started dating."

"I can't believe you would do that to your own brother. Like his life didn't suck enough from your terrible mother, you had to be a complete dickhead!" I scream, and push him slightly. It doesn't even faze him, considering he's the size of a truck. He just chuckles a little, sets down his beer and takes his finger and pokes it in my face.

"Listen, bitch. Don't talk to me that way. Don't talk about my family that way. Just don't fucking speak to me at all unless I tell you to. You think you're so much better than everyone else. Well, you're not. You're trash and Peeta will realize that soon enough. You're not good enough for him."

Peeta finally decides to intervene. "Rye, don't talk to her like that," he says, pushing him away slightly. But I'm not done with what I have to say.

"How could you let her do that to him?!" I yell, ignoring Peeta as he tries to pull me away. "You had to know what she was doing, and you just sat by and let her! Your seven years older than him, you could have told somebody! You should rot in hell!" Rye is now longer smirking, but fucking livid. Without warning, Rye grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yells, his face an inch from mine. Then all hell breaks loose. Before I have time to react, a see a fist connect with the left side of Rye's jaw and he staggers a bit, but the punch probably wasn't too hard because he doesn't let me go. I glance right and see Finnick holding his left hand and cursing—obviously he's never punched anyone before. Suddenly, hands are around my waist and they rip me backwards, until my back is against Finnick's chest and out of Rye's grasp. Finnick wraps his arms around my waist and I see another fist thrown at Rye's face. It hits Rye's right cheek and he stumbles backwards and onto the wood floor. Peeta stands over him.

"Don't touch her. Don't talk to her. Don't even look at her!" He shouts, and it frightens even me—his deep voice sending chills down my spine. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are bulging as he looks at his older brother on the ground. Quickly, Rye gets up and tackles Peeta. They begin fighting, fists flying and connecting into stomachs, faces, sides and backs. I can't tell if anyone is actually winning, but it looks painful, and fucking terrifying.

It only lasts about thirty seconds before security arrives and pulls Peeta off of Rye. His face is dripping blood from his nose and a cut on his left cheek, which must have been made by one of Rye's rings. His beautiful blonde hair is sweaty and dirty and he still looks furious. I glance at Rye, who is being pulled up by another guy and see that he looks just as disheveled and just as angry. Security begins to escort the two of them out of the bar, and Finnick takes my hand and pulls me to follow them.

Luckily, security just throws them out and tells them to get lost unless they want to be arrested, and then head back into the bar. When Finnick and I reach them, they are staring daggers at each other from a few feet away, completely silent.

"Here," Peeta says, grabbing his keys out of his front pocket and throwing them at Rye; they hit his strong chest and fall to the sidewalk at his feet. "Go back to my apartment. I'll stay at Katniss's. Just get the fuck out of my sight." He turns around and heads in the direction of my apartment, which is only a few blocks away. Even though I'm still livid and in shock from watching their fight, I have to say something to Rye before I go after Peeta.

"We'll see you tomorrow," I say, looking at him. Rye nods a bit, the tension in his body slowly disappearing. I turn to Finnick and surprising even myself, give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for trying to stand up for me," I say, smirking at his face and then at his hand. He laughs and nods, and I run after Peeta.

I catch up to him after he's already half way down the next block. I put my hand on his lower back as I walk to meet his quick strides, but he just shakes it off.

"Why the fuck did you have to bring that shit up, Katniss?!" He yells, his hands gripping the hem of his shirt. "What were you trying to accomplish?"

I want to be stunned, but I can't. I'm mad. "Peeta! I wanted him to admit that he fucked up! He should have been there for you and he wasn't!"

"He was a kid too, Katniss!"

"He was older! He could have done something and you know it! Don't try to fucking cover for him just because he's your brother. He fucks your girlfriend, he lets you get molested, and you are still happy, competitive brothers?! Fuck that!" He stops and looks at me, his glare slightly fading and his eyes glassy.

"It wasn't his fault. About my mother, anyway. And the fucking of my girlfriend, yeah it hurt, it still hurts. I mean, she was my first love. But I can't live in the past. It would fucking kill me. You should know that too."

I understand. I have to try to live my life the best I can, and try not to dwell on the fact that my parents are dead and I'm all alone. I move towards Peeta and clasp his face in my hands. "I do know. I understand that he's your brother, I just really hate him." I say, smiling a bit. He tries to smile too. "Just the thought of anyone hurting you, your mom, your brother, me; it kills me. I love you." He wraps his arm around my waist and leans his forehead down until it's touching mine.

"I love you, too." He plants a kiss on my forehead, and pulls away to start walking again, leaving his left arm wrapped around my waist.

When we are back in my bedroom, he lays down on my bed, completely exhausted. He goes to take off his clothes, but I stop him.

"Let me take care you tonight, Peeta." I lean down and plant a kiss on his lips, and begin to undress him. First pulling his green shirt over his head, then taking off his dark blue jeans that made his ass look delectable. When he's in his boxers, I leave the room and go to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and grabbing a band aid, and bringing them back into my bedroom. He moves over a bit so I can sit on the edge of the left side of the bed and I begin to clean his wounds.

I wipe the blood off his crooked nose, and he cringes a bit.

"Is it broken?" I ask, unsure.

"Nah. It just stings a bit. But nothing I haven't handled before. Rye always goes for the nose." I frown, wondering why and when they had their last psychical fight, but continue wiping, now more careful. When I'm done, I move on to the cut on his cheek; it's not too deep, but definitely not just a paper cut either. I wipe it clean, and place the neon pink band aid on it. I smile down at him, and muzzle his messy blonde hair. He crinkles his nose at me, then curses in pain. I try to laugh but it dies when I begin to take in his figure. His hair is tousled, and his lips are bright red. His torso is tan and muscled and I can't just look at him anymore.

"God, you're sexy," I say, rubbing my hands down his chest. He bites lip moves his right hand to my inner thigh. He begins rubbing circles with his two fingers and slowly starts to move them higher.

"You're wearing way too many clothes." He says, his fingers finally reaching the junction of my thighs; he begins rubbing me through the fabric of my jeans, and I instantly become wet. The seam rubs my clit in the most delicious way, and I sigh. I quickly pull off my shirt and throw it over my head while Peeta stops his movements and unbuttons and unzips my jeans. I stand up and kick them off quickly and jump on top of him, straddling his waist. Peeta flips me over so he's on top and moves his right hand down my body. When he reaches my underwear he moves them aside and slips two fingers into my sopping wet opening. I moan, and he set a quick pace with the thrusts of his fingers and moves his thumb to rub my bundle of nerves.

With his other hand, he rips open my bra and wrenches it off my arms. He begins to lick and suck my nipples and I can feel myself building. Suddenly, he uses his teeth on the tips, something he's never done before and I pant his name loudly, climaxing on his fingers.

When my orgasm fades, Peeta finally withdraws his fingers. He looks at me smiling, and then slips his fingers in his mouth. He closes his eyes and moans. "You taste so good, Katniss."

I blush and turn my face away, unable to look at him. _Fuck, that's embarrassing_! He releases a small chuckle and buries his face in my neck as he pulls the covers up around us. I feel his erection poking at my stomach and finally turn my face back to him.

"You're perfect in bed, Peeta," I say embarrassed, recalling what his brother said earlier. Peeta looks at me with a confused smile on his face and I continue. "You are sensual and epic and mind-blowing and dirty and perfect. Perfect for me." I pull my head up off the pillow and kiss his still surprised mouth. He deepens it and moves his hands into my hair. Then he breaks off suddenly.

"Are you sure? I can change." His eyes are bright and piercing, full of worry and a little bit of hurt. "I will do anything for you."

"Peeta, I am so very sure." I pause and chew on my bottom lip before continuing. "I don't know much about relationship stuff. Or sex stuff. But for me, what we have is perfect."

Peeta's smile takes over his face and my stomach flutters. "For me, too. What you and I have is the best relationship I've ever been in. And the best sex." His eyes pool with lust and I shiver.

"Are you sure? Because I can change too," I say, repeating what he said earlier. He leans down and slips his tongue into my ear canal.

"You better not," he growls into my ear. Quickly, he rips off my underwear and his and positions himself between my legs. "You do everything right." And then he's inside me.

* * *

I open my eyes the next morning and see Peeta's blue eyes looking back at me; watching me.

"That's super creepy, you know." I say. He laughs loudly and grabs waist, pulling me to him until our chests are pressed together.

"I know, but you look so peaceful when you aren't scowling or glaring at me." I scowl at him and he laughs again, and places a kiss on my cheek.

After a few moments of cuddling, I bring up something we both don't want to talk about.

"You need to talk to your brother today." Peeta groans and flops onto his back. I curl into his side and prop my head on my hand, my elbow next to his shoulder so I can look into his face.

"I know. But it's gonna suck. He shouldn't have talked to you like that. Or grabbed you." He lets out a deep sigh. "And I guess I probably shouldn't have punched him."

"No," I laugh, patting his chest. "Probably not the best idea."

"But I don't regret it. And I would probably do it again." He turns and looks at me, his eyes burning. "I will always protect you."

"I know."


	17. Chapter 17

**Coffee and Classics**

**Hey guys! Last chapter was pretty intense! This chapter has a bit of a cliffhanger ending, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

It's past two by the time we finally arrive at Peeta's apartment. I practically had to drag him out of bed and dress him myself, but we eventually got into his truck. The entire drive Peeta continued to argue his case: Rye deserved to be punched and put in his place for disrespecting me and women all over the globe. I thought that was a tad farfetched, but when I told him so he spouted out a billion relationship abuse statistics he had learned during a women's studies course, I decided it was better for me to just shut up.

"I feel like a fucking idiot—I have to knock on my own door!" Peeta exclaims once we reach his apartment on the second floor.

"I'll do it then," I say, tired of listening to him complain, and pull my hand out of my sweatshirt pocket to knock loudly three times on the grey wood. We listen to muffled movements for several seconds before the door is wretched open.

Rye looks like hell. His eye is completely swollen shut and black, and he has a very obvious cut on his bottom lip. His short blonde hair looks greasy and he wears a white tank top and athletic shorts; his big right hand holds a bag of frozen peas.

"Fuck, you look like shit," Peeta says as he walks across the threshold.

"Thanks, dickhead. You don't exactly look like the prettiest prostitute in the brothel, either." He places the peas back on his eye and cringes as he follows Peeta. I furrow my eyebrows. _Weirdest analogy ever. _I slowly follow the boys and watch them plop down on the small, brown loveseat Peeta has onwall next to his closet. I go into the kitchen and begin to make coffee, hoping the guys will talk. They don't.

"Hey, guys. How about you talk or I'll kick both your asses?" I ask after listening to ten solid minutes of feet shuffling and exaggerated sighs.

I hear Peeta's slight chuckle and smile as I watch the coffee slowly brew in Peeta's ancient coffee pot. Then Peeta takes a deep breath and begins.

"Rye, I'm sorry that I hit you bro. It was totally immature, and I should have just taken you outside and talked to you."

"Peeta, let's just forget about it," Rye says, a hint of annoyance in his tired voice.

"Yeah. But let's talk first. I shouldn't have hit you, but I don't regret it. And if you insult Katniss again, I'll do it again."

"Peeta!" I yell, trying to convey his misstep, but he doesn't care.

"I love her, Rye. More than I've loved anything in this world, and I won't let you treat her like shit. You don't have to like her, though you're an idiot if you don't, but you have to respect her. Or you can go fuck yourself and we will see each other every other holiday."

I want to yell something, but the flutter in stomach caused by his loving words is preventing me. As much as I don't like Rye, they are still brothers. And they should try to get along.

"You would seriously cut me off for a chick you just met?" Rye asks, his tone not chastising or angry, but incredulous.

"I've known her for over two months, and I already know that she's my missing piece." His voice is serious and loving, and my breath is sucked out of my lungs at the sincerity. Then his voice gets tremendous low, and I have to strain to hear his next three words; three words he's probably afraid to let me hear—afraid that I'll run off. "She's the one."

I almost drop the mugs I have in my hands, but quickly recover, not wanting Peeta to know that I heard. _The one? I mean, I know he loves me and I love him, and he did say that brother thing to Prim a week ago, but the one? _I expect my body to start shaking in panic and fear because of his words, but instead I find myself smiling. Maybe a future with someone isn't so scary anymore. Or maybe it's just a future with Peeta that isn't scary.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," Rye's voice breaking through my thoughts. "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that or yelled at you like that. It was super douche-y."

I grab our three coffees and place them on a TV tray with the half and half and sugar and bring it into the room where Peeta and Rye sit. I set it on the side table next to the couch and hand Rye a peace offering.

"You're forgiven, Rye. We were drunk and we said some shit we shouldn't have. I shouldn't have brought up your mom. Talk about terrible fucking timing." He takes the mug out of my hand and gives me a nod, the side of his mouth quirking up in a half smile.

"We're good?" he asks after taking a sip of his black coffee.

"We're good." I nod, smiling at him. A full smile breaks out on his and Peeta's faces and I laugh. _Wow, they look creepily similar when they smile. _

"You're right, though," Rye says after a few moments of silence as we drink out coffees. I look up at him confused. "I always felt guilty about not doing anything about our mom. I always felt like I should have been there."

"Rye, fuck, we were just kids. You shouldn't have any guilt over that. It wasn't your fault at all." Peeta says, clasping Rye's beefy shoulder with his right hand. Rye shrugs, but his face is etched in sorrow. "Mom is gone. Let's just try to heal, okay?"

Rye nods and tries to smile. Soon, friendly chatter takes up the next hour and half while we drink our coffee. Peeta and Rye have a great give and take. It's a brotherly banter that's so fun to watch, and I find myself smiling like an idiot. A future with Peeta and his family might not be so bad. Eventually, I stand up off the floor across from them on the couch and stretch. Peeta wanted me to sit on his lap, but I vehemently denied his request. I have never sat on a man's lap, and I never will. I'm a big girl, and I can sit on the ground.

"Hey, I'm gonna go, Peeta," I say, during the one second of silence that's occurred since we began, which only happened because the boys both coincidentally decided to finish their coffees at the same time.

"Why?" Peeta asks, getting up off the love seat and stepping over to where I'm standing.

"I think you and Rye should have some man time. Watch football. Or drink some whiskey. Or arm wrestle and eat beef jerky. Whatever men do together. I'm gonna go check up on Prim and do some homework and some laundry and stuff."

"Are you sure, baby? I would love to have you here." He says, taking my hand and rubbing circles with his thumb.

"I'm sure." I nod, and tilt my face up. He instantly leans down and presses his soft lips to mine. I try to react modestly and accordingly, considering his brother is a foot away, but I can't help it; my hands move to is hair and I try to deepen the kiss, my tongue sliding along his upper lip. Peeta gasps, granting me access and I dart my tongue into his mouth and twirl it with his; Peeta latches onto me, pressing his hard body against mine and I suppress a moan.

"Get a fucking room," Rye's voice cuts through our kiss, causing us to break apart. I chuckle a little and redden.

"I'll see you later, Rye," I say, and move to the door. Rye says goodbye and Peeta follows as I begin to leave, opening the door for me.

"I love you, Katniss," Peeta says, leaning down and planting chaste kiss on my wet and frenzied lips.

"You, too," I whisper against his mouth, and plant another kiss on his lips. His eyes glare at me, his mouth in a smirk. "Fine, I _love _you, too!"

He smiles broadly and gives me another kiss that weakens my knees, so soft and loving. After he we separate, finally, I leave out the door I came.

* * *

My idea to spend time with Prim was epically shattered when I came home to find a note that explained that she was off at Rue's for the night—and I could call her parents if I wanted to make sure. And I obviously did. There's no way in Hell I'm letting that party thing fade away for a solid year.

I sit on the couch studying and annotating my massive edition of _The Canterbury Tales _for several hours, when a loud knock interrupts me; I glance up, slightly confused, and get up off the couch and head to the door.

As soon as I turn the handle, someone barges into my apartment; Finnick stands in front of me with his coiffed bronze hair wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans. In his bandaged hand, he holds a bottle of tequila; my weakness. It's the one drink that gets me completely fucked up. The last time Finnick and I drank tequila together I ended up running around with my shirt pulled over my head, singing Spice Girls while he cried in the corner. It kinda affects both of us oddly.

"I think it's time for us to spend some quality time together again," he says, giving me in 1000 watt smile and shaking the bottle suggestively. "Plus, my hand hurts like a motherfucker and I need some pain relief."

"Finnick, you know what happens when we drink tequila: Fuckville." I say, slightly glaring.

"Come on, you know you want to relieve some of that anger you have, all the time." I shrug. He's got a point. Peeta's off with his brother and I could use a little fun after we had such an intense night last night. I grab the bottle out of his hand and take it into the kitchen and grab us to two glasses. "So where is Peeta? I was hoping he would be here too. I would love to see him completely wasted. I bet it's hilarious."

I thought about it for a second. "Yeah. I've never seen him wasted either. I've seen him tipsy but never fully drunk."

"I bet it's awesome. He is always so put together and considerate; drunk Peeta is probably fucking crazy." He takes the glass I just poured a heaping mount of tequila in, and pours it down the hatch, drinking it all. I do the same, trying to not to cringe at the taste. It tastes like lemony lighter fluid, but it does the trick.

A few more drinks later, Finnick and I are sprawled on the wood floor beside the couch and the coffee table, laughing hysterically.

"—and then she grabbed my junk, and started twisting it! Where did she learn that that is supposed to be erotic or pleasing? I thought she was gonna rip it off!" We laugh again, causing my neighbor to bang on the wall. We try to quiet down, but we don't succeed.

"Ow! That sounds terrible." Then I get curious. "Seriously, Finnick, how many women have you slept with?"

"Ummm, I don't know if I should tell your delicate, virgin ears." He says, chuckling. I punch him on the arm from where I'm lying on the ground, but it doesn't connect very well.

"You know I'm not a virgin, Finnick, don't be a dick."

"I know, but I'm 90% sure that Peeta is the only person you've slept with, and my count is a lot more than one."

"So. It's not like I have delicate fucking sensibility. How could I, after listening to your, Gale's and Johanna's stories!" He barks out a laugh and turns to face me on the floor, I move too, so we are both on our sides.

"Okay, are you ready for this?" he slurs, waving his hand in my face. I nod, giggling. He does a fake drum roll with his mouth and then stops, pausing dramatically. "I'm never telling you!" He laughs loudly and rolls around on the ground.

"You're an ass," I yell, laughing too. _Whatever, I don't give a shit. It's probably some disgusting number anyway._

Finnick and I have two more glasses each, cackling crazily and yelling and singing, and before I know it, everything begins to fade…

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I sit up in bed, startled, and look at the door. My vision is blurry, but eventually I see that Peeta stands there, looking scarily furious.

"What?! What's going on?" I ask, surprised, raising my hand to my head. _Why is he so angry so early in the morning?_ My head is pounding and I feel like throwing up. Worst hangover ever.

"How could you?!" he throws his hand toward my bed, and I turn my head, only to find a completely naked Finnick lying on his stomach, sprawled out on top of my sheets; the comforter kicked down to the bottom of the bed. I gasp, and my stomach churns, and I really do throw up, leaning over to the trash can beside my bed. When I'm done, I look up at Peeta, my throat dry and scratchy.

"Peeta—we didn't, I – I didn't—," I start, but he cuts me off.

"How could you?" he repeats softly, his blue eyes filling with tears, his face broken. And then he leaves, slamming my bedroom door behind him. I get up, tripping over my sheets as I fly out of bed, running after him

"Peeta, no!" I yell, as I run across my apartment and out the front door. I glance down the hallway, but it's completely empty.

He's already gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Coffee and Classics**

**Wow! What a response after that last chapter! People were angry, sad, crying, convinced that she didn't do it; it was my most reviewed chapter yet! Needless to say, I've tortured you enough, and it's time to let you know what happened. Enjoy!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**

I storm back into my apartment, shrieking incoherently. I burst into my bedroom, throwing my door against the wall, glare at Finnick's sleeping form.

"WHAT THE FUCK, FINNICK?!" I yell. He rolls over on his back, startled awake. I cover my eyes, not wanting see his "little junior." "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED?! AND IN MY BED!"

Finnick grabs one of my pillows, puts it over his junk, and groans. "You went to bed, and I was on the couch, and I got really hot. So I took off my clothes. And then I felt like snuggling, so I came into your bed, but you punched me in the face when I tried. And then I passed out."

"WELL PEETA JUST WALKED IN HERE, AND THOUGHT WE HAD SEX AND CHEATED ON HIM!" I yell, practically stomping my feet like a five year old. The sleep begins to leave his beautiful face is replaced with worry—whether it's from my yelling or from fear that he might have destroyed my relationship, I'm not sure. But I don't care, I'm livid and visibly trembling with rage. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

I regret my words almost instantly when I see Finnick's face. He looks truly hurt, unlike I've ever seen him before. I backpedal quickly. "Finnick, I didn't mean that. I just can't lose him."

Suddenly, I'm no longer angry, but empty. _I can't lose him. _My legs give out, and I fall to the floor; a chest-heaving sob rips through my body, and I begin to shake uncontrollably. My vision blurs from the tears, and I barely see Finnick leave the room, but then he comes back with his boxers back on, and sits down on the floor next to me; he puts his arms around me and pulls me until my head rests on his chest.

Never in a million years did I think that I would ever be comforted by Finnick Odair. He's probably never even wrapped his arm around a chick without moving his hand onto her boob. But I can't focus on that now, because my chest feels like it's been ripped open and it's bleeding all over the place.

"I love him," I choke, wiping my nose on his bare shoulder. "I told him I would hurt him somehow, and here I am."

"Shh, shh. Katniss, he will understand once we explain it to him." He runs his fingers through my hair and takes a deep breath. "Let's get dressed and head over there."

* * *

It's been three days since Peeta saw Finnick and me in bed together. He wasn't at his apartment when we stopped by, and hasn't been there the hundred times I've gone since. He hasn't answered any of my calls or texts or emails—fuck, I even sent him a letter explaining everything. But I haven't heard anything. Rye must be gone by now, and I didn't even get to say goodbye, but I don't care about that now; I just need Peeta.

"Katniss, you have to get out of bed," Prim calls into my room. It's three p.m., and I've been here almost twelve hours, plopping in after I tried to see Peeta at his apartment—again finding it empty.

"No. I don't. I'm never leaving this bed." I pull up my covers and bury myself deeper into the darkness.

"Katniss. Please," she pleads, sitting on the end of my bed. She pulls the covers aside and slips under them, curling up next to me. As soon she places her hand on my arm, I break for the billionth time, my cries causing shutters to take over my body.

"I love you, Katniss. But you need to get up and go get him," she says, clutching me to her chest.

"How?" I mewl, tears dripping down my face and neck. "He's never at his apartment. He won't answer my calls. He hasn't been at work. I don't know what to do."

"I have a plan," she says confidently. "But you have to get out of bed first." She rips the covers off both of us and leaps out of bed.

It takes a few minutes, but my curiosity grows, halting my tears, and I have to find out what she has in store. I groan loudly and mosey out of bed, following the path Prim took into the kitchen. These last few days without Peeta have been the worst of my life. I knew that I was in love with him, but I had no idea how much until I was without him. I am irrevocably broken. When I finally sit down at the kitchen island, she releases her plan on my desperate ears.

"Okay, so I called Sae and talked to her and she explained that Peeta has been ditching work, and when he called her yesterday, she told him that if he doesn't come to work today, than she will have to let him go. So he's going." She notices the slight smile forming on my still blotchy face. "So you need to take a shower, obviously, and go down there!"

"What do I do?" I ask as I begin to fidget.

"Tell him what happened with Finnick, in a public place, so he can't run away. And tell him that you love him and you're miserable without him. Tell him that you want a future with him, and that you'll never want anyone else."

I begin to panic. Can I tell Peeta all those things? I mean, I think I feel them, but still, it's entirely different to admit that to him.

"Katniss, you can tell him that you feel those things," she says, reading my mind and placing his soft hand on my rough one. "He feels them too. He's just distraught. He thought you cheated on him—he literally saw you in bed together, and Finnick was naked."

I nod, and get up off my stool. I need to get him back.

After a short shower, I braid my hair and walk into my room. Prim is in there, holding her make-up bag and placing an outfit on my bed. She sits me down in my chair and quickly puts on mascara and peach lip gloss before giving me my outfit. She picked out a wavy peach dress with white flip-flops and I quickly slip them on.

"You look beautiful, Katniss. How could he not take you back?" She smiles brightly at me, and gives me a big hug. I take a deep breath, trying to still my beating heart and racing pulse. It doesn't help. With no more hesitating, I leave my bedroom and exit my apartment, hoping for the best.

* * *

I watch Peeta from behind a bookshelf as he moves around behind the counter, making drinks and getting scones. He still looks amazingly handsome, but he also looks terrible. He has deep blue circles under his eyes from obvious lack of sleep and his beautiful hair is greasy and sticking up in some places and matted in others.

After about twenty minutes of watching like a stalker, the store empties, until there are only two customers in the every back. I watch Peeta as he deflates now that he's alone; his fake smile disappears from his face and sorrow takes over. He leans against the counter, his shoulders slumped and puts his head in his hands. It's now or never.

"I didn't sleep with Finnick, I swear." I say, stepping out from behind the bookshelf. Peeta stands up, startled, and faces me. Before he says anything, I let the words tumble out of my mouth. "We got drunk, and after I went to bed alone, he got hot and stripped off his clothes, and he tried to cuddle with me. But I punched him in the face and then he passed out next me. Trust me, Peeta. I would never lie to you. I could never cheat on you."

I take a few steps toward him and pause again, trying to analyze his face. But it's emotionless; so I just continue.

"I'm not good with words Peeta, but I fucking love you. And it scares the shit out of me, but I have to make sure that you know it. Because I can't be without you anymore." I take a deep breath as tears begin to stream down my face. "These last few days were horrible, and I've felt like a zombie, just going through the motions. It's like life has no meaning without you in it. Please, let me back in. I love you. I need you. Please." The tears pick up, but I make no move to brush them away. I step closer to Peeta, until I'm right in front of the counter. His mouth is open, and he's taking deep breaths. I reach out my hand and touch the scratch on his cheek still there from the fight he had with his brother.

"You're the one," I whisper. His eyes flash with recognition.

"You didn't sleep with him?" he asks, his face no longer emotionless but broken.

"No. Never. Only you." He pulls his face out of my grasp and I instantly feel rejected—the tears begin to pick up again. However, he moves around the counter and as soon as he reaches me, he grabs me and his lips are suddenly on mine.

I moan, relishing the feeling of his lips on mine again. His tongue darts into my mouth and slides against mine. He lifts me up, and my legs wrap around his waist.

"I love you, Peeta," I whisper against his lips, momentarily breaking the kiss.

"I love you, Katniss." We kiss again, pouring all of the emotions from the last few days into it. We kiss for what seems like years, our hands moving from hair to backs to shoulders to faces and beyond. I need to be near him for as long as possible. The thought of parting from this kiss scares me so much, I just cling tighter.

"When do you get off work?" I ask, as I move my lips down his neck. He sets me on the counter and stands between my legs.

"Now. I'm off now. I don't care if I get fired, I'm off now," he pants into my hair.

"No. You can't get fired. When are you actually supposed to get off?" I ask again, breaking the kiss to look into his sapphire eyes. I keep my hands at his shoulders, my left hand curled into the hair at the bottom of his neck.

"In two hours, at six," he says, playing with my braid. "But I need to be around you right now. You can't leave me."

"I won't," I sigh, kissing his lips again. "I will be next to you every second of these next two hours. And many hours after that."

"Thank god," he exhales. "I couldn't breathe these last three days. The idea of you cheating on me…" he trails off, his voice breaking.

"How could you even think I would cheat on you? Let alone with Finnick." I ask, slightly peeved, but mostly hurt.

"He was naked, Katniss. As much as I thought you wouldn't cheat on me, it looked pretty bad and not in your favor."

"The odds are never in my favor," I sigh, placing my head on his shoulder. "Except when I met you."

He tilts my chin up to look into my face; his eyes are bleeding into my soul. "I feel exactly the same way."

* * *

I sit on a stool by the espresso machine the rest of Peeta's shift, watching him as he works. His broken demeanor before is completely gone, and he wears a grin constantly; he glances over at me every ten seconds, like he checking to make sure I'm still here and haven't disappeared. But that's never gonna happen again. Every time he passes me to make a drink, he gives me a lingering kiss on my neck or cheek causing me to close my eyes and sigh.

Soon enough, his shift ends and he takes my hand as we practically sprint out of _Coffee and Classics_ and to my apartment. As soon as we open my door, Peeta lifts me up and grabs my face, pulling it to his.

"Prim," I whisper against his lips, pulling away to see if she's here. Peeta walks over to the kitchen island, still holding me with my legs wrapped around his waist, and hands me a note from the granite counter. It reads:

_Katniss, _

_I am at Delly's apartment. I figured you and Peeta would want some alone time. I love you. Tell him I say hi. _

_Love, Prim_

I smile and place the note in front of Peeta's face. He reads it, a chuckle escaping from his beautiful mouth. I set the note back on the counter and weave my hands into Peeta's blonde curls and begin to slowly plant wet kisses along his chiseled, stubbly jaw. He moves his hands from my lower back to cup my ass and thighs under my dress, and walks towards my bedroom.

He gently lays us down on the bed. Together, we begin to take off each other's clothes until we are just in our underwear and our other clothes are thrown around the room.

"I missed you so much," Peeta whispers as he licks the length of my collarbone. I shiver and run my hands across his muscled shoulders. We sigh together.

It seems like hours that we just let our hands glide over every inch of each other's skin—trying to make up for the time that we lost. But eventually, tingling fingers aren't enough.

"Peeta, I need you inside me," I say, blushing at my words. Peeta lifts his head from my shoulder and looks into my eyes; they are glowing blue orbs, burning with lust and I want to clench my thighs together. He puts his hand between our bodies and pulls down my underwear first, then tears off his own.

He positions himself at my entrance and then moves his left hand to my braid. He plays with it momentarily, smiling down at me. I flutter at his expression, so loving and lustful. I move my hands down his back to cup his cheeks firmly, and slowly pull him into me. We moan in unison at the sensation. When he's buried deep inside me, he pauses and we relish in the feeling. This feeling of us connected makes me feel complete; like I've been missing a piece of myself, and he's it.

"I love you," I frantically whisper as Peeta begins to move, slowly thrusting in and out. Peeta moans at my words.

"I love you. So much."

"Never leave me again, Peeta. I won't survive," I mewl, tears pricking behind my eyes.

"I won't. I can't. It hurt too much," he whimpers, leaning down to kiss my lips again. He shutters, and begins to pick up his pace. Right now, it's not about prolonging the moment, it's about reaffirming our love, and I need to release with him.

I wrap my legs around Peeta's hips, pulling him deeper; he groans and moves his lips along my neck. I moan, and run my nails down Peeta's back, just like I know he likes. He gasps, and increases his sucking and licking.

I feel myself about to burst, and Peeta senses it, and begins to pound into me. After a few seconds of his deep and fast pace, I explode on Peeta, my walls clenching around him; it sets him off and he comes with one final deep plunge. We call out each other's names as we finish, together.

Peeta collapses on top of me, and I revel in the closeness. Every inch of him is wrapped around every inch of me, and it's perfect. This is how it should always be.

After several minutes, our breaths return to normal and Peeta moves his weight off of me, slipping out of me, and moves his hand to clasp my face, looking down at me. He smiles broadly and lovingly, and I return it. He moves his hand down my neck, between my breasts and down my stomach until he lets it rest on my hip. He leans down until our foreheads are touching and he kisses my nose.

"You are everything to me, Katniss," he whispers softly, kissing my nose again.

"I feel the same way about you, sexy." I say, moving my head to nibble on his ear. He chuckles, but it soon turns into a moan.

"Again?" he asks, when I tilt my hips upward to his.

"Again," I say, and pull his face down to mine.

* * *

I open my eyes, glance at the clock and see that it's 5:49 a.m. But I'm unfathomably wide awake. My mind starts to wander to last night. After our round two, Peeta and I lied together and just talked about everything and nothing. Apparently Rye left on Wednesday, after spending the day before trying to coax Peeta out a depression. He tired both alcohol and porn to get him out of bed, but neither worked and they ended up arguing. Rye was convinced Peeta just needed to bang someone to get back at me, but Peeta said he couldn't bear the thought of touching someone else. I told him I felt exactly the same.

I look over to Peeta's sleeping figure. He kicked the comforter down the bed, so all that's covering his gorgeous body is a tiny sheet that is pulled up to his _very _lower back. If anyone walked in, they would realize that he is naked. And damn, if it isn't the sexiest thing on this planet. I still can't believe that out of everyone in this world, Peeta loves _me. _Crazy, angry, broken me. My heart pounds in my ears just thinking about it.

I shift to the edge of the bed and grab the navy blue t-shirt Peeta wore yesterday, and quickly pull it over my head. I move back to Peeta and begin to run my fingers through his blonde curls. He looked exhausted yesterday, and I should probably let him sleep, but I don't want to. I want to see his blue eyes again—I need to. He stirs, and turns his face so it's facing me; and then his eyes flicker open and my heart stops. They are light this morning, and they pool as they focus on my face. He opens his mouth to say something, but I lean down quickly and press a lingering kiss to his mouth—our lips overlapping and interlocking. After a few seconds, I pull away, then shift on the bed so I'm lying on my side with my head on his pillow—our noses touching. He takes a deep breath and smiles, then moves his right arm and places his hand on my chest, right above my heart.

"I missed this," he whispers, rubbing the tip of his nose against mine. "Those days without you were…fucking terrible, to say the least. It's like I didn't see sunlight for three days—perpetual night." I move my left and to his bare side and begin to move it up and down along his soft skin.

"Me too. When I wasn't calling or texting or emailing you, I was under the covers, crying my eyes out. It hurt so much to be without you." Peeta moves his hand to my hair and begins to twirl the loose strands from my braid around his forefinger.

"Yeah, Rye kinda convinced me to throw my phone against the wall—he said it would be cathartic."

I sit up in bed, curious. "And where the fuck did you go, anyway? I stopped by your apartment a million times and you were never there."

"I crashed at my buddy Thresh's. Even my apartment reminded me of you." His eyes turn down, and he begins to pick at an old nail polish stain on the pillowcase.

I lift his face back up to mine. "Hey. It's done. We're moving on. I didn't cheat and I love you. And if I saw you in bed with a naked chick, I would have done the same thing you did. After I beat the shit out of you, and the slut," I say, trying to relieve the tension in the room. He smiles with me and leans up to me to glide his nose up and down the length of mine.

"I love you, baby," he breathes, moving his hand from my hair to my cheek, cupping it and grazing his thumb along by cheekbone.

"I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Coffee and Classics**

**Hey guys! I'm glad everyone was satisfied with the last chapter. I didn't want to prolong their separation because it just didn't feel natural. This is a fun chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:**

"You know what Finnick said?" I ask Peeta as I trickle my fingers along each of his ribs. His body tenses slightly.

"'I'm a dickhead who should never touch Katniss again or Peeta will kick my ass'"? His tone is menacing, yet joking. He begins to unbraid my hair and runs his fingers through it as if they were a brush.

"Ha ha, very funny," I say, my voice dripping sarcasm. Peeta barks out a laugh and kisses the top of my head, still running his fingers through my hair. "No, he pointed out that we've never seen you drunk." I look up into his face from my place on his chest. His eyebrows furrow.

"Yeah, I guess you haven't. I don't really get drunk that often, or shitfaced anyway."

"That's because your face is so damn beautiful." I mock, smiling at him.

"Ha ha, very funny," he says sarcastically, repeating my words. I laugh too, and move my head slightly to place a kiss on the bottom of his square jaw.

"Well, let's have a party! We'll invite everyone over; Johanna, Gale, Finnick…" I pause. "Yeah, that's all my friends. Maybe you could invite over some of yours, if you want. Thresh, maybe? And we'll play drinking games and have fun!"

"Why?" He asks, not in a mean way, but just curiously.

"I just think we need a fun time, after everything that just happened. And I really want to see what you're like when you're drunk." I smirk, and begin to plant small kisses along his jaw. He smiles adorably and pulls me closer to him.

"Okay. Let's do it. And sure, I'll invite Thresh. And my friend Annie—you'll like both of them. Also, you need to find a place where Prim can stay. And not at Delly's; I think you should invite her over too." Peeta moves his hand from my hair and my lower back. I frown.

"Delly? But she's so…happy."

Peeta laughs boisterously, and pulls me so my body is on top of his. He smiles down at me and sets both of his hands on my hips. I cross my arms and place them on his chest—setting my chin on my forearms.

"Yes, she is. But, just do it anyway. We'll have fun." He smiles at me and crinkles his nose. "Plus, you have to admit, it will be funny to watch her interact with Johanna." We both laugh, and I shrug.

"Fine, Delly too."

* * *

We spent the next hour making phone calls to everyone. Johanna yelled and cursed in excitement, Gale said laughed and he would come, Finnick screamed "PARTAY" loudly in my ear; and apparently Thresh and Annie were excited as well. I walked across the hall to invite Delly, and she gave me a big hug while she went on and on about how happy she was to be invited. And Prim called Rue to stay at her house. After we finished, Peeta and I reluctantly separated for the first time since yesterday at _Coffee and Classics_; he went to the liquor store to buy copious amounts of alcohol and I walked to the store to grab snacks. Peeta wanted to make cake and fondue, but I told him that it was a waste of time, considering half of us would probably just throw it up anyway.

When a loud knock interrupts Peeta and I as we make out on the couch, we glance at the clock and see that it's seven, and the party is beginning. We bounce up and head to the door, holding hands.

"My bitches!" Johanna yells as we wrench open the door. She gives me a quick hug then moves over to Peeta. Before I can even react, she licks up his jaw with the tip of her tongue. Peeta looks dumbfounded and she just laughs. "Sorry sexy, I just had to have a taste." She pats her hand against his cheek and I shove her away from him, jealously ripping through me.

"Johanna! That was too much," I glare at her, wiping Peeta's cheek with my hand—removing the saliva. "Only I get to put my spit on him!" I frown, realizing how stupid sounded and she laughs at me. Peeta laughs too, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling to his side.

"Yes, ma'am!" Johanna salutes to me, and moves into the living room.

Before I can even shut the door, Gale and Finnick walk through the threshold. Gale gives me a high five and crosses the apartment to Johanna. He leans down and they begin to make out furiously against the window. "Don't break that shit!" I yell at them, but they don't pay attention.

I cringe, moving my gaze from the two of them and look at Finnick instead. He's watching Peeta, and he looks a little nervous. He takes a deep breath and walks over to him until they are a foot apart.

"Peeta. I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. And any pain that I caused you." Peeta nods, and holds out his hand. A big smile takes over Finnick's face as he grabs Peeta's hand and shakes it vigorously.

"Just don't do it again," Peeta says, his voice dripping venom.

"I won't. And to show how sorry I am, I'm going to let you punch me anywhere." Finnick takes a step back. "Except my face. It's my moneymaker." He quickly covers his face with his hands and waits for Peeta to make a move.

It's completely silent in the apartment, and I notice that even Johanna and Gale stop making out. I shrug my shoulders, knowing Peeta's not going to do anything, but before I move away from the two of them, Peeta's right arm moves.

Right into Finnick's crotch.

My jaw drops as I watch Finnick bend over and cup his hand over the front on his jeans—cursing incoherently. Peeta puts his hand on Finnick's shoulder consolingly, but he's wearing a smug smile on his face.

"Why the fuck would you punch me there?" Finnick moans loudly. "Cheap shot, bro."

"So was trying to cop a feel on my girlfriend. And now you'll remember to never to it again." Peeta gives him two big slaps on his right shoulder, and moves away. I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen; I open the freezer, pull out an icepack and bring it to Finnick.

He takes it from my hand and moseys over to the couch, plopping down and spewing out a few more curse words. Gale and Johanna erupt in muffled laughter, covering their mouths with their hands.

* * *

A half an hour later, everyone has arrived and we are all pigging out on chips and salsa. Delly is happy as ever and bombarding Johanna with questions varying from childhood pets to her hopes and dreams. Johanna stares at her in horror, her jaw down to her knees. Thresh is tall and dark-skinned—his brown eyes are big and he wears a crooked smile all the time; he greets everyone with a big smile and kind words. And Annie is friendly girl with dark hair that cascades over her shoulders effortlessly and sparkling green eyes. I get slightly jealous just looking at her beauty, knowing that Peeta her are friends, but when I looked at him questioningly, he shook his head. I exhaled deeply. _Thank god she's not one of the four. Or five now, I guess._ Apparently she lives in his building, and Peeta brought her cookies one time when he made too many. _Of course he did._

"Okay! Let's play truth or dare!" Johanna yells after we are all finished eating. We collectively groan, except Delly. She's giggling and bouncing up and down on her heels. "It will be fun! At anytime, you can refuse to do a dare or a truth, but you will have to do two shots for punishment! And after every round, we all do a shot." Johanna lifts up a bottle of vodka Peeta bought earlier, and waves it around. We all sigh and slowly move around until we form a crooked circle on the floor. Peeta places his hand on my knee and rubs his thumb on my kneecap reassuringly; I glance at him and smile, and he gladly returns it.

"I'll go first!" Delly says, waving her hand in the air. We all nod and she points to Annie. Grudgingly, Annie chooses dare.

"I dare you to kiss Finnick!" Delly giggles, covering her mouth. Annie glances at Finnick and he wiggles his eyebrows at her and licks his lips suggestively.

"Pass," she says, talking of two shots Johanna poured in the center of the circle and tossing them down the hatch. I look at her, impressed. No one has turned down Finnick, besides me, in the entire time I've known him. I look at Finnick next, and find him looking shocked, his eyebrows furrowed. Then he smiles, and places a hand on his chest, over his heart.

"I think I'm in love," he sighs, looking at Annie. We all erupt in laughter and I roll my eyes. Annie picks Gale—and he takes a truth.

"Who is your celebrity of choice, when you take care of yourself?" she asks, wiggling her eyebrows. We all smile and look at Gale, waiting for him to answer.

"Megan Fox," he says, nodding and smirking. We all chuckle, and he leans across the circle, giving Thresh a high five. _Boys._ After the chat dies down, he looks at me and winks. _Oh, fuck. _"Peeta Mellark! Truth or dare?" I want to groan.

"Truth, I guess," he says, taking a sip of his beer. Gale smiles like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh, I was so hoping you'd say that. What is the biggest turn on Katniss does in bed?" He nods at me and I glare at him. Peeta looks over at me, trying to gauge my reaction, but I continue to glare at Gale, hoping Peeta doesn't see my blushing. No matter how embarrassing this question is, I don't want Peeta to give Finnick the satisfaction of forcing him to take a shot. So I give a subtle nod.

"Well, Katniss just being naked is the sexiest thing in this world." He glances at me and then back to Gale before he continues. "But when we're in bed, it's the noises she makes. She moans, she whispers into my ear, she pleads, she pants, she begs, she screams my name—it's so fucking hot."

He looks at me again and I look back at him; he sees my mouth open in shock, my face red in embarrassment, but _his_ eyes—their dark and filled with lust.

The whole circle erupts in shouts and they begin to chatter amongst themselves, ignoring me for a moment. Peeta puts his arm on my lower back, the tips of his fingers slipping into my underwear. It's obviously that his words turned him on bit and I decide to help him a bit. And torture him as well. I bite my lip and tilt my mouth up to his ear.

"Oh, Peeta." I whisper moan into his ear. I pull away from him and look into his eyes. They burn; I cast my eyes down to his lap, and see the tightness in his jeans. I smile mischievously. He leans down and growls into my ear. Finally, I tear my eyes away from Peeta's arousal, and try to ease the sexual tension that makes me want to jump Peeta right now.

"Finnick! Truth or dare?" Peeta asks suddenly, his voice a little high, glancing at Finn in the circle. Everyone looks at Finnick and smiles.

"Dare, of course, Peeta."

"I dare you to kiss Gale. On the mouth. For five seconds." He says smiling, pointing his finger at Gale, sitting next to him. Finnick freezes, then narrows his eyes at Peeta. "Pay back is a bitch." Peeta shrugs. I think Finnick is about to take a shot, but a second later he grabs Gale's head and presses his lips against his. Gale tries to move away, but Finnick has a death grip on him, and soon enough the five seconds are over. Finnick lets go and looks at Peeta, smirking. The entire room erupts in laughs and cheers.

"There you go!" Finnick yells at Peeta, smiling, his lips red. Then he looks at me. "Katniss 'moaner' Everdeen! Truth or dare?" I lean across the circle and punch him in the arm for the nickname. He shouts in pain, and moves the almost unfrozen icepack from his crotch to his arm. But he continues to smile.

"Truth, Finnick," I say calmly. Peeta's fingers slip farther into my underwear and I try to refrain from clenching my thighs together.

"Okay. What is your favorite sexual position and why?" he asks, smiling. I redden, but I begin to feel Peeta's thumb move reassuringly on my lower back, and I relax a bit. Not much.

"That's two questions," I say, glaring.

"It counts as one," Johanna pipes up. I glare at her too, but she just smiles.

"Missionary," I mumble. "Because…I like Peeta in control; he knows exactly what to do and he feels good on top of me."

"Nice! Submissive!" Finnick yells when I finish, and leans over to give Peeta a high five. Peeta returns it and smiles broadly down at me, then moves his lips to my ear.

"I didn't know that, baby," he whispers lovingly.

"Well, now you do." I lean back, so I can see his face and kiss him lightly on the mouth.

"Boring!" Johanna yells. "Come on, Katniss. There are so many better positions. Standing from behind!" _Jeez, she always talks about that._

The next few rounds go by with Thresh humping a wall, Delly giving Thresh a lap dance which she laughed the entire way through, Johanna licking Gale's toe and Annie giving a detailed account of her first time. However, we weren't drunk enough yet.

"Peeta! I want you to be plastered! Do five shots, right now!" Finnick screams into Peeta's ear. Finnick is the drunkest one of us all. The rest of us are all tipsy, but he is totally fucked up.

"Fine! But remember, when I'm barfing all over you, that you wanted me to get shitfaced." Quickly, Peeta downs five shots of whiskey while we all watch in amazement. I do two myself, and hold onto Peeta, giggling.

A few more shots later, and Finnick, Peeta and I are on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Finnick, I've got to ask. You bang chicks left and right—did one of them ever give you something?" Peeta asks, laughing and slurring his words.

"Dude! No! I swear, the ladies that I pick up are high quality." He pauses and looks at me. "Hey. Do you think Annie would ever go on a date with me?"

"Yeah, right! Dude, she took two shots of vodka so she wouldn't have to kiss you. There's no way she would want your junk near her." I laugh and Peeta joins in, placing one of his hands on my back.

"My tongue is numb. Is anyone else's tongue numb?" Peeta asks, sticking his out of his mouth while he laughs. We all hoot, and I lift my finger to touch it. It feels all spongy and I giggle.

"Baby, you can't touch my tongue like that. It makes me want to bang you, right here, in front of everybody," he growls at me, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth like a dog.

"I'd watch that!" Johanna yells, plopping down next to me.

"Me too," Gale calls from across the room, where he's talking with Annie.

"So would I!" A voice squeals. We all look at Delly. She's flushed and running her hands up and down Thresh's broad chest. "From all the details we learned, it sounds sexy!"_ Wow! Delly is horny when she's drunk._

"Oh, it is." Peeta says, crawling closer to me, his eyes suddenly dark. He grabs my face and thrusts his numb tongue into my mouth sloppily. I can't help but laugh. Peeta's normally the best kisser, so loving and methodical—but drunk Peeta is a slob. Peeta laughs too, and stops kissing me, moving his head so it rests on my shoulder.

"Karaoke time!" Johanna screams, suddenly. I groan, but Peeta leaps up off the ground.

"That is the best idea I've ever heard!" he yells, clapping his hands, swaying on his feet.

And so karaoke ensues. Johanna belts out Madonna, grinding up on Finnick and Gale as she dances around the room. Delly squeaks out a Britney song, blushing profusely and staring down Thresh, practically undressing him with her eyes. Peeta goes last, singing loudly and out of key, jumping around and clapping with the beat. Finnick moves closer to me on the ground and laughs.

"It's awesome to see him get a little crazy," he whispers as we watch Peeta do a terrible cartwheel in front of the couch, practically crashing into the coffee table.

"Yeah. He needed a break from being so perfect and put together," I say smiling.

It's past 5:00 a.m. by the time we all start to get sleepy. Delly was the only one who got sick, but she bounced back up and joined us, laughing and smiling after she came back from the bathroom.

"Okay, I have only one rule: no having sex on my couch! And yes, I'm talking to you Johanna and Gale," I slur at them, pointing my finger accusatorily at Johanna. But I realize that I don't need to worry, for Gale has already passed out in the middle of the kitchen floor, holding a bottle of whiskey like a pillow. Annie curls up on the couch, and Finnick tries to join her but she pushes him off, so he lies on the wood floor next to it. Thresh and Delly are still making out under the coffee table.

Peeta sighs deeply and pulls me into my room. He shucks off his jeans and I kick off mine, and we crawl into bed, not bothering to remove any more clothes.

"I want to bang the beejeezus out of you," Peeta slurs as he collapses on top of me. I chuckle as he moves to take off his boxers, but the door swings open. Johanna walks in and pops down on my bed next to us, and proceeds to pass out. "Damn it, Johanna!" he swears into my neck. He rolls off me and pulls me so I'm tucked into his side. My eyes begin to droop almost instantly once I'm settled and Peeta's breathing evens out. I smile, loving the feeling of between the two of them as darkness takes over.


	20. Chapter 20

**Coffee and Classics**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites and follows! It's so amazing to see you guys enjoying this whim I had to write this fanfic. This is a short chapter, but the next one will be long, so it's okay. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY:**

"Johanna!" I hear a voice whisper angerily, while I wake up. "Way to cock block me last night."

I realize that it's Peeta and I keep my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep so I can hear Johanna's response.

"Don't be a pussy, Peeta. You can live without sex for one night." She pauses. "Actually, it sucks not having sex every day, so sorry bro." She finishes her thought sarcastic and unenthusiastically.

"Payback is bitch, Johanna. Just remember that." Johanna scoffs at this threat and begins to softly chuckle. I decide it's time for me to wake up. I shift on the bed and slowly open my eyes.

Peeta glances to my face, a scowl on his; when he realizes I'm awake it transforms into a huge smile.

"Morning, baby," Peeta says; he leans down and glides his lips across mine. My pulse quickens at the action, and I press my lips to his, not wanting to get excited with Johanna an inch away. It's quick and tender and I pull away.

"You too." I gaze into his eyes, noticing that no matter his mood, they're always bright in the morning—like ocean water. Then turn to Johanna. "And why exactly did you decide to join us last night?" I ask her, glaring slightly.

"I was hoping Peeta would be up for a threesome." She grins wickedly.

"Gross," Peeta and I say at the same time. I turn back to him and smile. He returns it, and leans down again; this time when our lips touch, I can't help but deepen it—placing my left hand on his cheek. Peeta responds immediately, wrapping his right arm around my side until it joins his other arm on my back.

"Hello, I'm right fucking here. You guys know I was joking last night when I said I wanted to watch you guys have sex, right?" Johanna's shrill voice breaks through the reverie of the kiss.

"Leave, please," Peeta groans against my mouth. Johanna gets up, spouting out a few curse words at us and leaves, slamming the door behind her.

Peeta's kiss is soft but heated as our tongues fuse together. He moves his hand up my side, his fingers causing goose bumps to form on my skin as he it slips under my shirt. When he reaches my right breast, he moans as his fingers begin to slowly fondle it over my bra.

"Peeta, we should probably stop," I whisper as my lips move to his neck. I begin to suck and nibble on the skin there as Peeta continues to touch me, his breathing faintly accelerated. "We have a billion people in the other room." Peeta nods, and reluctantly withdraws his hand from under my shirt. I feel the evidence of how much he doesn't want to stop on my thigh, and hold back a smile.

He moves his hand to my face and cups my cheek, whispering against my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I kiss him lightly on his nose, smiling. Suddenly, his face turns serious.

"Katniss, I think we should move in together." I freeze, but before I panic, I take a deep breath.

"Peeta, that's a big step," I exhale, looking up to his face. His eyebrows unfurrow, and he's obviously pleased and surprised that I didn't flip shit like he probably expected me to.

"I know it is, but baby, we practically live together already. I stay over here every night, and I spend most of my free time here as well. And, when we don't stay here, we stay at my studio. I mean, Katniss, besides our three day fuck-up, we've spent every night together for ten weeks." His thumb drags lovingly across my cheek, reassuring me.

I shrug, understanding him. But I'm afraid to agree. _Could I really live with Peeta? Am I ready? Is it too soon? What about Prim?_ _Would she even want Peeta to live with us?_

"And, of course, we'll talk to Prim," he says, reading my mind. Then he pauses. "And, I think we should find a new place, if you say yes. A place that could be _ours_; if we lived here it would be yours and Prim's place, and then mine. I'd love to have a place that we could have _together_."

I continue to focus on my breathing, trying not to panic. However, I can't help but notice the flip in my stomach._ Ours. _I like the sound of that.

"And yeah, I know we've only been dating for two and a half months, but when it's right, there's no fucking sense in waiting for the inevitable. And Katniss, this is right. We are supposed to be together."

Before I can respond, the door is thrown open, revealing a bored Gale leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey sex monkeys. We are gonna get some greasy food to help the hangover," he says, smiling. "So, Peeta, hurry up and come and don't give a fuck if Katniss doesn't finish."

A smug smile takes over his face until a pillow hits it. He makes and "oof" sound, then chuckles slightly and staggers back a foot by the force and surprise of the blow. Peeta glares at Gale, obviously pissed he didn't have something harder to throw than a pillow. I place my hand on his chest, subtly calming him.

"Get the fuck out, Gale," I state, annoyed. "We'll be out in five minutes." Gale shrugs and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

"Sometimes I fucking hate that guy," Peeta sneers, but his face wears a subtle smile.

I laugh. "Me too." Peeta laughs too and makes a move to get out of bed, but I grab his arm—stopping him. I make a spur of the moment decision. Peeta is right; when it's right, you should just go for it. And I know that I'm afraid of the future, but I'm pretty fucking positive that I want Peeta to be in mine.

"Let's talk to Prim." His confused eyes change instantly into a look so loving it causes my heart to pound in my ears. A large smile takes over his face and he leans down to kiss me again, smiling and laughing against my mouth. When we break away, Peeta's eyes suddenly darken, and he grins mischievously. He shifts between my legs and then slowly begins to move down my body. My breath hitches when I realize what he's gonna do; he slides off my boy shorts and spreads my legs, positioning his head between them.

"We're going to be a little longer than five minutes." And then he leans down, and my back arches when his soft lips meet my center.

* * *

"God, Peeta, you were right about the noises," Finnick says when we emerge ten minutes later, dressed and ready to go to lunch/breakfast/brunch/whatever-the-fuck. "I practically got hard listening to her moans."

My eyes widen and Peeta punches Finnick in the arm.

"Too soon. No sex jokes about Katniss for two weeks, Finn. Or I'll punch you in the dick again." Peeta glares, pointing a finger at him. Peeta can be slightly terrifying when he's angry, not gonna lie. But with his disheveled hair and perfect jaw, he looks sexy as hell.

Finnick rubs his arm with his other hand and nods, nervous. "Got it. Two weeks."

Everyone chuckles at the exchange, and together we head to the restaurant. We walk to a tiny fifties diner a few blocks away from my apartment, laughing and cracking jokes. Delly and Thresh seem to be attached at the hip—holding hands, playfully punching and lingering glances. Gale and Johanna walk with Gale's hand in her back pocket, obviously grabbing her ass; every once and a while Johanna tilts her head up to be assaulted by Gale's tongue. It's pretty gross actually, and I try to avoid looking at them while they walk ahead of Peeta and I. Finnick and Annie walk just behind Johanna and Gale; Finn has been trying to make moves on her but she just scoffs and shakes off his hand wherever he tries to put it—her shoulder, hair, hand or back. I love watching that. Nothing gives me greater pleasure than watching Finn be rejected. And Peeta and I take up the rear; he settles his arm firmly around my waist, his fingertips slipping under my jeans and resting on my hipbone.

By the time we reach the restaurant, Thresh and Delly are making out, Johanna and Gale are practically dry humping, and Finnick and Annie are yelling. Peeta tries to get everyone to settle down, talking in the calming voice he has, all sexy and concerned, and eventually everyone is laughing. Then a voice calls out over all of us.

"Hi, Gale." We all look at the source. A pretty girl with curly, dirty blonde hair and red cheeks looks down as us where we sit—but her eyes are on Gale. She smiles a perfect set of teeth and pulls at her cream colored cardigan.

"Madge," Gale exhales. I look across the booth to see his face; his eyes are bright and glassy, his lips forming into a smile. He looks astonished and thrilled. I glance to Johanna next to him, and see her face fall. I glare at Gale, hoping he glances at me, and takes the hint to stop looking at Madge like that. He doesn't.

"How are you?" she asks lovingly, moving her right hand onto his left shoulder. The movement causes her cardigan to ride up, and I finally notice her stomach. _Wow. She is definitely pregnant._ She has a sizable baby bump and she's got to be at least five months along, if not more. Gale notices it too, and his smile falters. Finally, he looks at Johanna and notices the pain she tries to cover up.

"I'm fine," he says, his tone no longer dazed. "This is my girlfriend, Johanna." He motions his hand to Jo, and then wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer to him. He smiles down at her, and a small smile forms on her face.

Madge's smile falters too, but she tries to recover. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Madge." She removes the hand on Gale's shoulder and places it in front of Jo. She takes it and gives it a curt shake, mumbling out an insincere "you too."

Then Madge realizes I'm here. "Oh hi, Katniss!" She leans down and wraps her arms around my body. I return the hug reluctantly while Johanna shoots draggers at me with her eyes. I give her a look like "what the fuck can I do?"

"Um, Gale, can I talk to you for a bit?" Madge asks him when she pulls away from me. He looks a Jo, and she gives him a shrug of her shoulders. He gets up and together, Madge and Gale walk out the door and until they are standing in front of the window by our booth.

"Uh, who the fuck was that?" Finnick asks as we watch the two of them. I explain.

"Gale's ex-girlfriend. They dated all throughout high school and a while after. They broke up about a year ago, and she called him recently to say that she was getting married." I pause to take a drink from the glass of water the waitress just brought. "And then a few days later, her fiancé called and told Gale she was pregnant." Everyone but Johanna and Peeta look at me, their faces in shock, and then turn back to the window.

Suddenly, the discussion outside seems to get heated. Madge's mouth moves rapidly and Gale begins to run his hands through his hair. Then he shouts something, and his hands clench at his sides. She yells back, flinging her hands in his direction. Then he stills—shocked. They are both silent for a moment, and then she places her hand on his bicep. He hangs his head, his lips moving quickly. She nods, and moves past him, leaving. I furrow my eyebrows. _What the hell just happened?_

Gale walks in, his face full of so much emotion that I can't even begin to process what it means. He stands at the end of the table—refusing to sit down. Then he takes a deep breath.

"Well. It looks like I'm going to be a father."


	21. Chapter 21

**Coffee and Classics**

**Hey all! Thanks for reviewing on that last chapter, it was fun to write! And now, you will all find out Gale's fate! Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own The Hunger Games.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE:**

"WHAT?!" I scream. I look over to Johanna and see her mouth hanging open, unable to speak. Then I look at Peeta, his glass is in midair, obviously about to take a sip when Gale spoke; his eyes are bugling and he looks at Gale in disbelief. I glance around the table and every one looks the same—mouth open and eyes wide. Apparently, I'm the only one who can speak.

"Gale, you haven't even seen her in a year! How the fuck can you be the father?" Gale suddenly looks away from me, down at the table, and picks at the molding.

"Um, that's not entirely true." He says, finally sitting back down next to Johanna. She moves closer to Delly, not wanting to touch Gale; it breaks my heart. "We had a blackslide."

My eyes bulge and rage rips through me. "When?" I sneer, my teeth clenched.

"About six months ago. I didn't know that she had just started dating Marvel—I thought she was still single. When we were done she said that it was a mistake because we didn't want the same things and she kicked me out."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He grimaces. "Because I knew you would give me the look you're giving me right now: a scowl with the perfect combination of lividness and disappointment." I nod, understanding. That's exactly how I feel right now, and it doesn't surprise me at all that he knows my face that well.

"Well that still doesn't mean you're the father," Peeta finally pops up returning us back to the topic at hand, setting his glass down on the table. Gale nods, rubbing his eyebrow with his left hand.

"I said that too. And then she said she went to the doctor, and they have the ability to state the day of conception within a few days. And she hadn't slept with Marvel yet until two weeks after us…" he trails off and leans down, putting his head in his hands. "Fuck me."

"Does Marvel know?" Peeta asks, his sympathizing eyes on Gale's sunken head.

"No. She just found out the conception date a few days ago, and she wanted to talk to me and see what I would do about it before she told him. She wants to know if I want to be a part of its life." He cringes slightly. "_His_ life." I take a shuttering breath. _Holy fuck, it's a boy._

Johanna moves finally, and places a quivering hand on his shoulder. He barely acknowledges it, but suddenly he moves his head and locks eyes with me.

"Katniss. You know I don't want kids. We always talked about how we couldn't have kids. What the fuck am I gonna do?" I stiffen slightly as I see Peeta looking at me shocked in the corner of my eye.

"Gale. Fuck what we said back then—it's kind of moot point right now. You have to decide if you want to be a part of his life. I know it's got to be terrifying, but Gale, do you really want to be like your father?"

Gale's father was extremely absent. He knocked up his mom and then left her, sending her child support checks, though Gale's mother was wealthy on her own. Every once and a while he popped in to say hello to Gale, write him a check, and then leave again. There's no one Gale hates more than his dad, and it's a big reason why he never wanted kids; he was afraid he would be a shitty father, just like his.

A wave of pain crosses Gale's somber face, and he shakes head softly. Then he gets up.

"I've gotta go think about this shit," he says, running his hands though his hair. Then he looks at Johanna. "I'll call you later." Quickly, Gale darts out of the restaurant, and we see him run past the window, in the direction Madge went.

* * *

The brunch kind of died after Gale's news, and we all ate our food in silence. Peeta occasionally looked at me in shock or sadness, I couldn't really tell, because I didn't look back. We all parted ways, Thresh and Delly leaving together and everyone else leaving by themselves. Peeta and I walked slowly back to my apartment in silence, his hand on my lower back. It wasn't until we were shucking off our jackets and placing them on the kitchen island that Peeta finally spoke up.

"You've had your period recently, right?" he asks, fear dripping into his concerned voice. I turn to look at him, shocked.

"Seriously?" I ask, annoyed. He nods his head, looking ashamed. I take pity on him. "Yes. While we were in our fight." I'm slightly embarrassed, even having to reveal that shit to him in the first place, but he exhales and the tension eases from his shoulders.

"I'm sorry to even ask, but fuck, after that news…" he trails off. I nod. I'm still in shock that Gale and Madge even had a backslide. They seemed so unlikely to just have sex and leave again. I move across the kitchen island and wrap my arms about him; my front is pressed to his back and I squeeze him gently.

"That won't be us. And plus, if I was pregnant you would know by my constant screaming and cursing. " I say, trying to relieve the tension. But it seems to have the opposite effect; he stiffens.

"Then it's true what Gale said." He starts. "You don't want kids."

I pull my arms away from him. _Son of a bitch, we're having this conversation? _"Peeta…" I trail off, hoping he takes the hint that I really don't want to talk about it. He doesn't. He turns to me, his eyes questioning.

"How could you not want to have kids, Katniss?" he asks, incredulous. "You've been a mother to Prim basically her whole life."

"That's one of the reasons why I don't. I've practically been a mom since I was seven, why would I want to do it for the rest of my life as well?" I state, waving my hands in exasperation. _I really don't want to have this conversation yet. Or ever. _

"And what are your other reasons?"

"Does it matter?!" I practically yell, no longer exasperated but angry.

"Yes! Please enlighten me on why you wouldn't want to be a mother." Peeta seems to be just as angry as I am.

"My parents, Peeta! Obviously!" I scream. Peeta pauses, his anger slowly fading. His blue eyes suddenly turn sad, and I have to turn away from them. "I could never put my potential children in the kind of pain and trauma I went through when I lost my parents."

Peeta takes a small step towards me, and puts his hand on my chin, pulling it to look at his face. "So that's why you never let anyone in? Because if something happens to you, you want to leave as much destruction and pain as possible."

It's barely a question, but all I can do is nod at his ability to read my mind. He slips out an incredulous half-laugh. I look at him, glaring and try to move away. _He's seriously laughing at me?_ But he grabs my arm pulls me back.

"Baby, I love you, more than anything. But that is an impossible task. Everyone you let in, even for a second, falls for you. You're loving, smart, kind, funny, sexy, caring—you're simply incredible. And you can't not let people in because you want to prevent them harm, because in the end, it hurts _you_." He plants a soft kiss on my forehead. "And I don't want anyone to hurt you, especially you."

He leans down and rests his head nuzzles his head into my neck as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulling to him. Our bodies mold together, and I let my anger fade and drape my arms around his muscled shoulders.

"I want two." He breathes into my neck. "A boy and a girl." I smile softly at his meticulous planning.

"Well, you're lucky you don't have to carry them around for nine months," I laugh, pulling away from him; he laughs too. I move to the cupboard and pull out two glasses and fill them with water from the tap. I hand one to him and he mumbles a thanks. He chugs his greedily, and then sets it in the sink. Then he turns to me, his eyes glowing.

"For the record, you'd be an amazing mother." He half smiles, and moves into the living room, leaving me reeling.

* * *

"I'm gonna go to her," Gale's voice carries into my ear through the phone. His breathing is labored, like he's jogging. "I don't want to be a dad, but you were right, it doesn't matter what I want, because now I am. And I can't leave him hanging."

I take a deep breath, relieved. I knew that Gale would hate himself if he didn't step up, and I'm glad I didn't have to beat the shit out of him to make him do it.

"Thank god, Gale. You're doing the right thing, buddy." I say, smiling, even though he can't see me.

"Thanks, Catnip. I'm scared shitless, though." He chuckles uncomfortably.

"Understandable. What are you going to do about the Madge aspect of this whole thing?"

"I honestly don't know. I always thought we'd up together, you know that. And this kid might push us in that direction. But, Jo…I think I have some serious feelings for her. I just hope she can be with me even though I'll have a kid." He laughs loudly and disbelievingly. "Fuck! I'll have a kid!"

"Yeah. You will." I'm a little shocked myself. I pictured Gale having a kid even less than me having a kid. He just never seemed like the fathering type. But, he can't do anything about that now. "Call me later, when you've talked to Madge and everything."

"I will." The line goes dead, and I lean over Peeta to set my phone back on my nightstand. He looks up at me.

"He's stepping up?" he asks, setting his big left hand on my bare knee. I give him a nod. "Good for him. It's the right thing to do." I nod again and lie down next to him—where I was when I got Gale's call. I look at the clock, and see that it's past midnight. Peeta and I had just laid down when the phone rang, interrupting our kiss.

"Yeah, it is." I move my head until it's next to his on his pillow and place my hand on his bare chest, running my pinkie finger along the indentation of his pec muscle. He turns his head towards mine and plants a sweet, lingering kiss on my lips. He rubs his hand up and down my shirt-clad back. Peeta asked me to wear some of his clothes to bed tonight, and I was only too happy to do so. They are way too big, but they smell like him—like fresh bread and man; it's mouthwatering.

"Goodnight, love." He plants another soft kiss on my lips, and closes his eyes. I hook my leg through his and take a deep breath, willing myself into a deep slumber. But it doesn't work.

* * *

_Blood rains out of the sky, drenching me. I run down the block, searching, looking. Then I see it. I see her. I run over to her form, crumpled on the wet cement. _

_"Prim?" I ask, shaking her. But she doesn't respond. I shake her again. "PRIM! Please wake up, please." I begin to sob, my words getting garbled and spit dripping out of my mouth. But it's not spit. It's more blood. _

_Then a shadow comes over us, and I glance up, screaming and crying. _

_"Seriously, baby?" Peeta sneers at me. "You had to kill your sister, too?"_

"Katniss, baby, wake up!" Peeta screams, shaking me awake. My eyes pop open and I see him looking down at me. He takes a deep breath. "Thank fuck, Katniss. I've been shaking you for ten minutes." He leans down and picks me up and cradles me in his arms as silent tears begin to stream down my face.

"You'll be okay, Katniss. I'm here for you, always." He places a kiss on my forehead and rocks me back and forward, soothing me.

"Prim," I choke, pressing my face into his neck. "I need to see her." Peeta nods his head and moves to the edge of the mattress. When his feet hit the floor he stands up, still holding me and leaves the room. We walk across the hall and he gently pushes Prim's door open with his hip.

I exhale, relief flooding me as I see Prim curled up in bed, her blankets twisted up in her legs. Peeta kisses the top of head.

"She's okay, Katniss." He breathes against my hair. We stand in the doorway, watching her, for several minutes, until I place my head back on his shoulder and nod. He takes the hint and leaves, casting once last glance over his shoulder at Prim as we exit her room. He places me on my back on the bed and lies down next to me, setting his right hand on my neck as he lies on his side.

I'm glad this nightmare didn't leave me screaming like they did last time Peeta was with me, but the constant flow of tears and shuddering breathes leaves me exhausted after twenty minutes. Peeta's eyes never leave my face, and he continues to graze his thumb along my cheek reassuringly. My eyes begin to droop, the tears fading, and Peeta leans in to kiss my lip softly. He leans his forehead against the side on mine and sighs deeply.

"I love you," he whispers, his warm breath tickling my cheek. I nod slowly, and move my face so our foreheads are fully pressed together. I kiss him again, and place my left hand on his cheek too. And that's how we fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up, the sun is just starting to rise. Peeta is lightly snoring, his head tucked into the crook of my neck and his left hand tucked under my shirt and resting at the bottom of my rib cage. I exhale deeply, willing the memory of last night's nightmare out of my head. It's the first time Peeta has been in one of them and it threw me for a loop. I never wanted Peeta to be a victim of my screwed-up nightmares, but it looks like that hope flew right out the window. I rub his arm that lies across my body, reassuring myself that he's still here—loving me. His snores falter slightly, but he just smacks his lips loudly and nuzzles deeper into my neck before they start up again. I smile down at him.

Today we will talk to Prim. I realize that it's crazy to even be considering moving in with him, but I love him. And he loves both me and Prim. So fuck logic. That I even found someone as perfect as Peeta is amazing in itself, but the fact that he actually _likes_ me, well that's a damn miracle.

A half an hour later, Peeta finally begins to stir when I start playing with his messy, blonde hair.

"Morning," he whispers into my neck, then plants a wet kiss on my collarbone.

"Morning," I run my fingers through his hair again, and he groans.

"I love it when you do that." I feel him smile into my neck and I smile too. He tilts his head up and finally looks into my eyes. His ocean blue eyes look concerned; he cups my face with his right hand. "How are you feeling after last night?"

"Okay." I whisper, and lean in a few inches to press my lips against his. It's barely even a graze of our lips, but fire spreads across my skin. My other hand moves into his hair as well and I clutch his face to mine, my fingers pulling slightly at the soft strands. Peeta's surprise at my response quickly diminishes and he responds by moving his hand up my side and under my bra and begins to rub me enticingly. A knock on the door causes us to break apart.

"Katniss, Peeta, can I come in?" Prim calls from the other side of the door. Peeta slips his hand out from under my shirt and sets it on my side. He pulls the covers up a little bit as I let my hands drop from his hair.

"Of course, Prim," Peeta calls back. The door opens and Prim walks into my room, her blonde hair ratted.

"Why are up so early, little duck?" I ask when she sits down on the edge of my edge. She glares at me; she kind of hates the nick name I gave her when she was six. But I can't seem to shake it; to be honest, I don't even remember how it came to be, but I like it just the same.

"I wanted to talk to you guys. Something's been bothering me lately." I stiffen as worry takes over my body. Prim notices my reaction. "Katniss, take a chill-pill. It's nothing bad." I exhale and then glare at her half-heartedly.

"What is it?" Peeta asks, sitting up in bed.

"Ummm, it's kind of awkward." She states, blushing profusely. My eyebrows quirk up. _What could it be?_ "But I think that we should get a bigger apartment."

"And why is that?" I ask, sitting up too. _This is not where I thought this was going to go._

"Because this room is too small for two people," she waves her hands around my bedroom. "And this entire apartment is too small for three people. I mean, come on. We don't even have a couch that fits three people."

"What are you saying, Prim?"I ask, incredulous.

"Peeta asked you, didn't he?" she asks confused, looking at Peeta as his face morphs into smile. "I figured he would—it seems very Peeta-ish."

"Peeta-ish?" he asks, chuckling.

"Yeah. Peeta-ish: things that pertain to the personality of Peeta Mellark. Examples include, baking cookies, painting pictures with a lot of orange, comforting someone whilst cradling them like a baby or asking someone to move in together even though they've only been dating for a few months. Peeta-ish." I can't help but laugh, and we all start cracking up while Peeta gives me a shy smile. When the laughing dies out, Peeta nods at Prim.

"Yeah, I asked her. And we wanted to talk to you. About logistics and whatnot." Peeta glances at me quickly, then continues. "I love your sister, you know that. And I love you too. You're the little sister I never had." He cups her face with his right hand and lets his thumb graze across her cheek once; she gives me a smile, her eyes glassy. "But, moving in is a big step, as Katniss pointed out; especially because I'd be moving in with the both of you, and not just Katniss. So we wanted to know how you would feel about it. If you would be uncomfortable, even a little bit, we wouldn't do it. And yes, we would move out of this apartment. It'd be too cramped, and I would want a place which we could all start together." He gives her a big smile, and let's his hand drop from her face.

"Well, I would be fine with it. More than fine; I'd be thrilled. But, obviously, it's up to Katniss. I'll leave you two to chat." She gets up off the bed, and moves towards the door; she pauses before she exits and turns back to us. "And I was thinking, maybe some place closer to campus? That would be nice." She smiles quickly, and leaves, closing the door behind her.

Peeta looks at me while he slowly lowers himself until he's flat on his back again. "Well I was not expecting that." He says, chuckling. He scratches his abs, and I try not to stare as the muscles ripple.

"Neither was I," I say, still reeling from Prim. Slowly, a smile spreads across my face as I get an idea. I scooch to the edge of the bed, and lean down to grab my laptop off the floor; I move back to Peeta's side and open it.

"What are you doing?" he asks, placing his hand on my thigh, over his boxers that I'm wearing.

"Searching for apartments near campus. Prim was right; that would be nice." Peeta moves his hand and closes my laptop slowly, causing me to withdraw my fingers before they get trapped; I turn to him. "What are you do—"

Before I can finish my sentence his lips are crushed to mine. He moves my laptop off my lap and sets it somewhere, but I don't pay attention—I focus entirely on him as his tongue thrusts into my mouth deliberately. He sucks on my bottom lip and I moan as he pulls my body down onto his. He runs his hands up my back, under my shirt and grasps my shoulders in his big hands.

"I can't believe you are agreeing to this," he whispers against my lips as I move my hands to his neck.

"It's extremely crazy," I pant into his mouth. "But I don't care." He's obviously pleased by my verbal response, because he moves his hands down to cup my ass. He grinds himself against my hips, and I feel how ready he is.

"We need thicker walls, in our new apartment," I gasp as Peeta rolls over so he's on top; he rips his boxers down my legs, and then repeats the action with himself. "So we can be as loud as we want."

"Absolutely. But for now, I'll just watch you bite your lip." And then he moves into me, filling me completely in one thrust. And bite my lip I do, trying to stifle a loud moan.

Peeta's movements are controlled and slow, reveling in the moment; it's not rushed, but methodical. He nips at my neck, and whispers "I love you" into my ear. I splay my hands over his shoulders, one of my favorite parts of his body, and feel the muscles move under his skin with his rhythm.

It's over a half an hour later when Peeta's thrusts quicken—obviously close to a release. I nibble his ear and move my hand to squeeze his bare cheeks and he comes, moaning my name into my neck; I fall for the second time and pant his name into his ear as I finish.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Peeta whispers against my neck after our tremors have ceased. "I was half expecting you to laugh in my face or run in the opposite direction."

I run my fingers up and down his spine. "I'm scared," I admit, kissing his cheek. He removes his head from my neck and looks into my eyes, worry filling his. "But, I have a feeling it will all work out."

He cups my face with his large hands, and leans his forehead against mine. "Yes. It will."


	22. Chapter 22

**Coffee and Classics**

**Hey guys! This is a fun little chapter! I figured I needed a light one after the intense one before! Hope you enjoy it!**

**I do NOT own The Hunger Games.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO:**

"What about this one?" I land on a cozy three-bedroom apartment and turn the computer screen towards Peeta, where he lies on his back next to me. He quickly reads the description and shakes his head.

"They say it's 'quaint,'" he says, scratching stomach, and pulling up the blankets slightly to cover his nakedness. "That's code for 'unbelievably tiny.'"

I scoff and continue to search as I sit cross legged next to Peeta's horizontal form. I'm still wearing his clothes—he didn't even bother taking off my shirt during sex, not that I minded, and I slipped back into his boxers when it ended. "Well what is your ideal apartment for us?"

His face lights up. "Say that again."

"What is your ideal apartment for us?" I ask, my eyebrows turning in in confusion.

Suddenly, he grabs my arms and pulls me down to him, my head handing on his shoulder; a huge smile streaks across his perfect face. He cups my cheek with his big right hand, his blue eyes glittering. He slides his lips across mine, and my breath hitches. "For _us_." He whispers, then plants a small kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"Yes. That's what I said. Don't get all sappy," I complain sarcastically. He laughs loudly and gives me another small kiss. "Now can I get back to apartment searching?"

He gives me a nod and lets me go. When I'm back in my sitting position, he wraps his left arm around my hips, resting his hand on my thigh.

"And can you please put some clothes on? It's really distracting."

* * *

"I can't believe you two idiots are moving in together," Johanna whispers through the phone after I tell her the news. She called right after Peeta and I exited my bedroom after searching for apartments for about an hour. We haven't found anything yet, but Peeta is very hopeful about the entire thing—and he can't seem to keep his hands off me since I said yes. He's always touching me—my arm, my hand, my waist, my lower back—and he looks at me constantly with lustful eyes. Needless to say, we needed to get out of my small bedroom before I couldn't walk for days. Not that Peeta would mind that.

"Yeah, we are. It's a little crazy, but I'm excited," I say back to her, as I lean against the kitchen island. Suddenly, Peeta comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist as he starts to plant hungry kisses on the back of my neck; his tongue glides along my skin and he moans softly, causing vibrations to tickle my spine in the most delicious way.

"Well, here's to hoping he doesn't have a pregnant ex-girlfriend," she laughs, but it's strained.

"I know this whole Gale thing must must suck for you. Have you decided if you want to stay with him?" I ask, hoping to every Deity that she says yes.

"I haven't decided." She sniffs loudly. "I mean, I've been with guys who've had kids before, but I normally just sneak out before the kid wakes up for breakfast. Plus, Madge might not even want me around."

"Why wouldn't she want you around?"

"She might think that I'm trying to be a mother to the kid."

I pause, understanding the awkwardness. But those thoughts fade when Peeta's hand is suddenly under my jeans and stroking my left cheek. I'm startled, and I try to turn around to stop him but he stops me and continues fondling me, planting kisses on my neck.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't think too hard about it, I mean, everything is still so new. Give it a few weeks." I say, trying to ignore Peeta.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. Anyway, I'll let you get back to Blondie. Have fun apartment searching."

"We will. Bye, Jo."

"Bye."

As soon as I set the phone down on the kitchen island, Peeta's hands are in the front of my jeans, unzipping them. I try to move away, but he pulls me closer to him and I feel his arousal on back.

"Peeta, seriously, you're animal." I laugh, trying to relieve the tension. Literally. He just laughs against my neck, and moves his kisses up my until he kisses my favorite spot behind my ear, and I can't help the shiver that takes over my body as my head falls backward onto his shoulder. He just smiles into my neck, obviously happy for more skin, and kisses down the front as he slips his hand into my underwear.

A knock at the door halts our movements. Peeta groans as he withdraws his hands from my jeans then zips them up. "How about we don't tell anyone where will live when we move into a new place. So no one will ever be able to interrupt us." I laugh, and turn around to give him a light kiss on the lips. Then I look down at the front of his jeans.

"How about you just stand behind the counter while I get the door," I say, unable to hide my amusement. Peeta narrows his eyes at me.

"Oh, I could feel you were turned on too, baby," he says, his eyes suddenly burning. "You're just lucky no one can tell." I hold back a shiver that threatens to run through my body at his sexy tone, and turn to get the door just as a second knock rings out.

I turn the knob and fling the door open to find Annie, twiddling her thumbs and wearing a long sea green dress that flows over her body.

"Annie, hey, what are you doing here?" I ask, trying to sound as nice as possible, but really I'm just immensely confused.

"Hey, I'm sorry to just pop in unannounced but, I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to talk to you." I nod, stepping away from the door, indicating she should come in. She gives me a small smile and walks into my apartment. I shut the door behind her her, and turn around to find Peeta smiling and giving Annie a wave while he stands behind the counter; she returns the wave and then turns back to me.

"So what did you need to talk about?" I ask, trying not to be jealous of her. I mean, she's a freakin' goddess and she lives next door to Peeta. _If she ever tries to put a move on him, I swear to Go—_

"Finnick." She cuts off my drifting thoughts and I instantly relax. "You've known him for a few years I want to know if it would be a mistake to go out with him. I know he seems like a player, so I want to know if he actually is." She bites her lower lip. "And I know there was a big thing about him and you and—"

I cut her off. "Yeah, that was a big misunderstanding. I've never slept with Finnick—he's not my type." I look over Annie's shoulder to Peeta and I see him smile; I smile back and then turn my vision back to Annie's green eyes. "But seriously Annie, Finnick is a flirt, and yeah, a little bit of a player. But he's a good guy underneath that façade he puts on."

"How? What do you mean?" she asks, intrigued. I groan internally. Talking up Finnick is not something I enjoy doing, but he has done some good things for me in the past.

"Well he's done some amazing things for me, things you wouldn't expect some cocky bastard to do. I mean, the guy punched someone in the face just because was insulting me, and he took care of Prim when I was away for a night." Annie's eyebrows perk up in surprise. "Look, I'm not telling you what you should do, but if you're interested in him, I know that he's interested in you too."

She nods slowly. "Well thanks for the advice, Katniss. And again, I'm sorry for stopping by without calling and probably interrupting something important." I try to hold back a smirk. She slowly starts making her way back to the front door. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye!" Peeta and I call out to her. She smiles, waves and then exits my apartment.

I turn around to Peeta and raise my eyebrows. Peeta exhales deeply.

"Wow, Annie is into Finnick?" he asks, scratching his head in disbelief. "I did not see that coming. She seems so different—not a person likely to fall for Finn's aggressive flirting."

I shrug my shoulders. "There are few women who don't fall for that." Peeta's eyes suddenly darken and he saunters towards me, a smirk forming on his face. When he reaches me, he places his hands on my hips, then slowly slides them back onto my backside.

"My woman didn't," he whispers, licking his lips. I feel my entire body flush at his husky tone.

"No, she didn't." Peeta's eyes flicker and then he pulls my entire body so it's pressed up against his. He leans down and plants a lingering kiss on my collarbone.

"Now, where were we…"

* * *

"She came to you to ask about me!?" Finnick practically screams in excitement when I go to visit Peeta at _Coffee and Classics_ the next day. I'm sitting in my usual chair with my usual Mexican hot chocolate when Finnick verbally accosts me; I guess Peeta slipped out that Annie stopped by.

"Yeah. She wanted to know if you were a player."

Finnick's eyes widen. "What did you say? I mean, Katniss, I know I do a lot of dumb stuff to you, but I consider you one of my closest friends and I—"

"Finn, seriously, relax," I say, holding up my hands for him to stop. He nods his head. "You're my friend too, no matter how creepy you are, and I didn't say anything too bad, I promise."

A goofy smile takes over his face and I can't help but smile back—he looks like a kid in a candy store, and it's something I've never seen when Finnick is interested in a girl.

"I think this girl might be different, Katniss." His tone is entirely serious, and he still looks so happy. I nod, agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

"I think so too."

Suddenly, Peeta appears from behind Finnick and taps him on the shoulder. "Dude, you've got to man the counter—I need to talk to Katniss." Finnick, still smiling, nods and leaves me, giving me a wave goodbye.

"What's up babe?" I ask when he kneels down in front of me; a huge smile is on his face—similar to the one Finnick is currently sporting.

"God, I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you call me that," he says, leaning his head down to plant a soft kiss on my jeaned knee and I melt a little. "But that's not why I rushed back here. I have some good news."

My eyebrows perk up. "What is it?"

He holds up a newspaper, with a red marker circling some writing on the grey page. "I found the perfect place."


	23. Chapter 23

**Coffee and Classics**

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:**

"I love it, I love it, I LOVE IT!" Prim shrieks the minute we step into the apartment Peeta found. It's a few blocks from campus, in a newer complex. This particular apartment has a kitchen, a wide living area with a space in the corner for a dining room and two bedrooms; one bedroom is larger with a master bath, and then there's another separate bathroom.

"How about you, baby?" Peeta asks, moving towards me as I stand in the middle of the empty kitchen. The counters are black boards with white tops, and there is a huge chrome oven in the corner. _Peeta would love cooking on that._

"I like it, I do. But do you think it's too fancy?" I ask, placing my hands on his broad shoulders. He chuckles and shakes his head at me, his dirty blonde hair flopping around.

"Let me show you something," he says, and takes my hand into his. He drags me towards the master bedroom, and closes the door behind us; then he pulls me into the bathroom and into the shower.

"What the hell are we doing in here?" I ask, glancing around at the large shower with white and blue tile from floor to ceiling.

Peeta points upwards and I glance up. "Two shower heads " he exhales, his voice husky. I look back to him and find his blue eyes bright with desire, and I feel myself clench. He licks his lips and pulls my face to his, his lips crashing into mine. I kiss him back with fervor, running my hands through his beautiful, blonde curls. After a few minutes, he moves his lips to my neck, causing shivers to break out across my skin. "You know how amazing it will be, don't you? Throwing you up against this wall and pounding into you every morning as we get ready for the day." He whispers against my skin, his hot breath caressing me.

"Oh, god," I moan, and move his lips back to mine. He glides his hands down my back and to my ass, slipping them into my back pockets and pulling me to him; his arousal grinding against my center. "Peeta we can't do this right now." I pant against his lips. Abruptly, he moves away, and lifts his hand to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Is it too fancy now?" he asks, his eyes shining mischievously. I glare at him, but it doesn't last long and I end up laughing instead.

"Can we get out of the shower now? I makes me want to jump you." I throw open the door and exit, then walk back into the bedroom. It's large, with three windows facing the open street, full of cars, and a big closet; it's amazing. It really is. And if I was one to scream in a girly manner, I probably would have done exactly what Prim did.

Peeta comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "I agree with Prim," he says against my neck.

"Me too."

* * *

A few days later, while Prim and I are packing our stuff, someone starts pounding on the door. I look over to Prim, wondering if she is expecting anyone, but she just shrugs at me.

Groaning, I get up off the floor in the living room and make my way to the door, where the person is still banging on it. _God, what a dick._ I fling the it open, ready to yell at the knocker, but Gale just rushes past me with a panicked look on my face.

"What the hell, Gale? Why do you look like someone just stole your hair gel?" I say, joking. He looks over at me and grimaces.

"Catnip, how many times have I told you not to make jokes? You're natural sarcasm is hilarious, but when you actually try, you sound like a fucking idiot." I glare him, but he just shrugs.

"Seriously, why are you here? You know we are packing." I lift my arms up and indicate the messy surroundings. Boxes are stacked precariously on top of each other, all over the room. We've packed almost everything except the living room and we are almost done with that. We are almost ready to move. _To move in with Peeta. _It still seems unreal.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. But I had to show you this." He walks over to me, reaching into his front pocket of his black jeans, then takes out a small piece of folded paper. He hands in to me, and I open it.

"Oh my God, is that—?"

"Yeah." he exhales. "It's my boy." The gray paper is the crumpled image of a sonogram. The small alien-like creature is spread out, and you can see his huge head and his tiny little fingers. My heart beats faster in my chest. _Fuck. Kids. _

"Wow. That's crazy. How much longer until it's out in the wild?" I ask after examining the picture in silence for over five minutes; I hand it back to him, trying to slow my pulse. I don't know why it's suddenly hot in here, but I feel like I'm about to die of heat stroke.

"Yeah, in about ten weeks or so. God, this fucking crazy, right?" I nod. _I can't think of anything crazier._ "But then again, you know all about crazy."

I look up at him, confused as hell. "What do you mean?" Gale looks down at me from our considerable height difference and smirks.

"You're moving in with Peeta. I mean, as much I like the guy, and as much as I love you, it's pretty fucking fast. You barely even know each other."

I clench my teeth. "I love him, Gale." I sneer, trying to keep my anger in check. "And I'm a big girl, and I can do whatever the hell I want. And he's good, too good for me, and we will be good together."

"I agree. It's just crazy. You, of all people beside me, I never thought would move in with someone before you were married. And I wasn't even sure if either of us would get married. Hell, I'm still not sure if I will. But you. You are going to. And it's crazy to think about."

I look at him quizzically. "Just because we're moving in, doesn't mean it's a marriage proposal."

Gale scoffs. "It's practically an engagement ring, Catnip."

"Shut up. No one asked for your opinion. I'm moving in with him, I love him, we're not engaged, end of story. Now get out, I've got to finish packing." I shove him towards the door, tired of his stupidness and doucheyness. He's trying to rain on my parade and I'm not going to let him.

"Fine, fine. I am happy for you, you know? I'm just being a dick, like always."

"Yeah, you are a dick."

He hits the door laughing, and I can't help but join him.

"Just go take care of your baby mama and your girlfriend," I say as he opens the door. He nods, suddenly somber, then exits out the front door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

"The last dinner in our apartment," Prim says as she picks at her Asian noodles with her chopsticks, her hand in the perfect formation. "It's kinda sad, huh? Like the end of an era."

I nod. "Yeah. It's a little weird." We're curled up on the couch, eating takeout from our favorite Chinese place. We've finally finished packing and wanted to celebrate our last night together.

"Is Peeta coming over later?" She asks, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her right ear. She looks so pretty.

"I'm not sure. He might want to stay at his place, I mean, it's his last night at his apartment as well."

A knock at the door sounds, and I get up off the couch to open it. Peeta stands there, wearing faded jeans and a sweatshirt, and looking utterly detectable.

"Hey, baby," he says, kissing my cheek as he walks past me and into the apartment.

"Hey, we were just wondering if you were going to stop by. We thought you might want to stay at our place one last time."

He shakes his head. "Nah. I wasn't too attached to that place. I'd rather hang out with you guys anyway." He grabs the carton out of my hand, smirking, and walks over to the couch, plopping down next to Prim. I watch the two of them as they begin to chat animatedly, elbowing each other playfully and smiling. It's a great thing to watch.

After a few minutes, I walk back to the couch and sit down on Peeta's lap, snuggling into his warm thighs and strong chest. He places the box back in my hands, and wraps his arms around me. Once I get a bite with the chopsticks, he opens his mouth, and I feed it to him. He smiles while he chews, then once he swallows, he leans forward and plants a small kiss on my smiling lips.

"God, could you guys keep it in your pants for like ten minutes?"

We both look at Prim, me glaring and Peeta laughing.

"Prim, that's enough. Gross. You're fifteen, remember?"

She laughs, and moves off the couch and into her room, waving goodbye. I hear her turn on her trashy, teeny-bopper music and I roll my eyes. _When did she become such a perv?_

"Is your bed still made?" Peeta asks, startling me out of my thoughts. I turn my eyes away from Prim's closed door and back to his face. I shake my head.

"No. I was just going to sleep on the couch. I didn't think you would be here…" I lift my hand and gently trace my finger along the edge of his beautiful face. He smiles at me, his eyes burning with lust. He leans down and kisses my cheek.

"I guess we're going to have to be quiet then," he whispers into my ear. I freeze. _What the hell is he saying? _Peeta throws me down on the couch lengthwise and crawls in between my thighs. He nibbles at my neck while slithers his hands between us and begins to unzip my pants; I grab his wrist.

"Peeta! We can't! Prim could walk in at any second."

"That's why we have to be quiet," he whispers, pulling my hand off his wrist. He unzips my shorts, and pulls them down to my knees, then pulls my underwear to the side and slips in a finger; I gasp at swiftness. "God, you're so ready for me." He kisses my neck and I hear him pull down his zipper. Suddenly, he withdraws his finger and grabs my left knee and hikes it up over is hip. And then he slams into me. I squeak at the fullness and Peeta claps his hand over my mouth.

"Quiet, remember baby?" He pants. His eyes are bright, and his whole body begins to shudder as he starts his achingly slow rhythm in and out of me. I moan against his hand and he pulls it away and replaces it with his mouth, his tongue sliding against mine and he slides into me. I grab onto his shoulders, my nails digging into his skin, and he seeps out a soft moan, causing my lips to vibrate with pleasure.

"I love you," I whisper against his mouth; he separates our lips but keeps our sweaty foreheads pressed together.

"I love you, too." He peeks his tongue out of his mouth and licks the length of my upper lip. "Too much, I think," he pants.

I lift my hips to meet his and he lets out a groan. I smirk at him, and raise my right hand into his beautiful curls.

"Quiet, remember baby," I repeat his words earlier, chuckling slightly. He picks up his pace into a fast and hard rhythm and I sink my teeth in his shoulder to keep myself from crying out, as I build quickly.

"Finish baby, we need to do this quick." He groans, moving his face to kiss the spot behind my ear. It only takes a few more minutes at this pace before I climax, clenching around him and setting him off. Peeta comes quietly, panting into my mouth.

As soon as he pulls out I quick zip up his pants and then mine; I glance at the door, making sure Prim is still in her room, and exhale when I see that it's still closed. When I'm with Peeta, the whole world seems to fade, and I wouldn't have been surprised at all if Prim was standing behind the couch and eating popcorn while she watches the show.

He laughs at my antics and I try to glare, but my flushed excitement from our sexing prevents me from being too serious about it. I jump back on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck.

"That was seriously dirty, Peeta," I say, tilting my forehead against his. He smiles, his teeth an inch from mine and I can't help but lick them.

"Just wait for what I have planned at our new place."


	24. Chapter 24

**Coffee and Classics**

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, and I think you are going to like it; it's funny, a little sexy and just interesting. Thanks for all the support, and if you're bored, I have a second story called****_ A Slow Burning Fire_**** that you might want to check out! Enjoy this chapter, and again, feel free to leave suggestions of what you hope will happen in upcoming chapters—I love hearing your ideas!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR:**

"I don't ever want to move again."

I plop down on our new couch in our new apartment, completely exhausted. We spent the last three days unpacking all of our shit, which you don't think is a lot, until you unpack it, and now I feel like death. But I'm happy. Peeta sits down next to me, and I feel even happier. I lean over to him and plant a quick kiss on his stubbly cheek—he hasn't shaved in our three days of unpacking. _I'm not a huge fan of the stubble when we kiss, but I can't deny that it feels amazing between my thighs_. I blush just thinking about it, and Peeta notices.

"What ya thinking about?" he asks, leaning back over to me and placing his hand on my bare upper thigh, letting his fingers caress it.

"Nothing too much," I say, biting my lip. "I mean, I'm thinking that I want to jump your bones, but I'm too tired to do anything about it." I yawn loudly, and stretch my arms out over my head. Peeta chuckles slightly and stands up; then without warning, he scoops me up in his arms, and begins to carry me towards our new bedroom.

He gently lays me down on our new, red sheets, then walks around and crawls in on the other side of the bed; he pulls the covers over the both of us and scooches over to me—spooning me.

"If you want to jump me, I could do all the work, and you could just lie there," he whispers into my ear, the humor evident in his tone. I chuckle, and reach behind me to smack his ass.

"No. I'll just do it tomorrow."

"Can I just do one thing?" He asks, slipping under the sheets. Before I can say anything, he pulls my sleeping short and underwear down my thighs and off. He spreads my legs apart and then I feel his hot breath on my center.

"Peeta," I moan, half in surprise and half in pleasure. _God, his stubble feels even better than I remembered._ And then I feel his tongue lick up my slit. I arch my back and it gives him better access, plunging his tongue inside me, while his thumb begins to rub my bundle of nerves in small circles. Peeta knows exactly what to do to get me to finish when he goes down on me, and in a matter of minutes, I'm digging my nails into the mattress and panting his name into the night.

He puts on my underwear back on, throwing my shorts in the corner of the room, then moves up my body and kisses my neck. "Better?" He asks, smiling down at me as he kisses my nose. All I can do is nod, still panting from my hard climax. He presses a small kiss on my lips, then moves behind me to spoon me again; but I turn around and snuggle my face into his neck. He wraps his arms around my back and pulls me closer to him, intertwining our legs under the covers. "I love you," he whispers.

But I fall asleep before I can say it back.

* * *

"Peeta, can you make waffles?"

Startled, I wake me up and sit up in bed; I find Prim standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. A calloused hand wraps around my forearm and pulls me back down to the mattress. Peeta positions me so my head is resting on his firm chest, and he wraps his left arm around my body, dipping his fingertips into my underwear. I close my eyes, already starting to fall back asleep.

"Prim, I would love to make you waffles. But it's 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday. Why are you up anyway, sweetie?" Peeta says, his voice sleepy. _How the hell can he be so polite so early in the morning?_

"I just woke up and couldn't fall back asleep."

"Well maybe you should try. Here, crawl into bed with Katniss and me." He moves the two of us closer to my side of the bed, making room for Prim to lie next to him. I hear her feet pad across the room, and the mattress sinks as she climbs into bed. She snuggles into Peeta's other side, and I open my eyes to see her close hers and take a deep breath. Peeta lets his hand run down her hair, soothing her, and then looks over to me. His eyes are bright, and I give him a small kiss on his collarbone before snuggling back into him and closing my eyes again.

* * *

"Well this is one creepy threesome."

I'm startled awake again, but this time, Gale stands at the end of my bed. "Can I join?" He asks, his eyebrows wiggling.

I sit up and throw my pillow at him. "That's disgusting, Gale. Why are you here anyway? And how the hell did you get in?" I ask, suddenly worried.

He looks at me, completely confused. "You gave me a key, remember?" He holds up a small brass key in his left hand. _Oh, yeah._

"That was for emergencies. Like if we locked ourselves out. Not for you to just stop by and make sexual suggestions about my sister. And if I were wearing pants, I would go over there and kick your ass." My voice gets gradually higher as I continue, and Peeta lays a soothing hand on my back when I'm finished, but when I look over to him, he's silently laughing.

"Whatever, Catnip. I just came by to see if you all wanted to go out to lunch." I look over to the clock on Peeta's side and see that is 12:13. I sigh, then look at Prim and Peeta; they both smile and nod. _Damn._

"Fine. Whatever." I say, then give him a shooing motion with my hands. "Just get out of my bedroom." He gives a curt nod, with his signature smirk on his face and exits. Prim quickly jumps out of bed and follows him out the door, obviously on her way to her room to get dressed. I collapse back in bed and roll over on my side to face Peeta.

"I love you, too," I say. He perks his eyebrows up, obviously surprised at my random words; I explain. "I fell asleep before I said it back last night." He smiles brightly, then moves closer to me and gives me a lingering kiss on my lips. I want to deepen it so badly, but I know that the two of them are waiting in the other room.

"I'm so glad I will be able to wake up next to you every day," Peeta says, unbraiding my messy braid, half undone from sleep.

"You basically have done that the entire time we've been dating," I say, rolling my eyes. But I know what he means. I love it too, and it feels more real now. I watch him as he quickly rebraids my hair for me, then puts the tip in his mouth. _What is he doing? _I look at him quizzically, but he just laughs, and spits it out.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like chocolate," he says, smiling and shrugging; I can't help but laugh too. He leans over and kisses me again, then gets out of bed and walks over to our closet. He picks out a shirt and a pair of jeans for me and throws them at me as I still lay in bed, then he starts to dress himself. I pull on my clothes, then walk over to him as he finishes slipping on his plaid long-sleeved button up. I run my hands up his chest and into his blonde hair. Again, he looks at me confused.

"I'm sorry; you just look so sexy today." I shrug and leave him behind as I walk out the door of our bedroom.

I find Gale sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on our coffee table and flipping through the channels of our TV.

"I love how no matter where I live, you come in and feel right at home," I say, plopping down next to him on the couch. He looks over to me and smirks, then turns his face back to the TV when he lands on reruns of _Boardwalk Empire_.

"Yeah, it's just a gift we have. Siblings without the blood connection, right?"

"Right."

Prim quickly marches into the living room, followed by Peeta and Gale and I get up off the couch and head to the door.

It might actually to be nice to have a relaxing lunch with my sister, my best friend, and the love of my life.

* * *

"All I'm saying, is that her boobs were totally fake!" Gale shouts, slamming his fist down on the table, causing the plastic salt shaker to topple over. "And not in a good silicone kind of way, but in a padded bra kind of way."

"That's too bad, bro." Peeta says in mock disappointment, shaking his head, causing me to smirk. Gale has been retelling some of his greatest mishaps during his hookups, and it really makes me wonder why we are even friends in the first place.

"I know! Here I thought it was going to able to titty fu—"

"GALE!" I shout, cutting him off before he can finish that vulgar sentence. "We are in public, and my fifteen year old sister is sitting right next to you. She does not need to hear about you doing that. And neither do I."

Gale scoffs. "You're just pissy because yours aren't big enough." He takes a sip of water. "I mean, your boobs are awesome Catnip, but they'd need to be like a cup size bigger to do that."

I reach across the table and punch him in the arm. "Shove it, Gale. Don't talk about my boobs."

"Yeah, don't talk about her boobs," Peeta pops in. "And they are perfect anyway; they don't need to be any bigger." I look over at him to glare but Prim's voice prevents me.

"Yeah, I wish I had her boobs," she says, nodding her head and taking a sip of water.

"No more talking about my boobs!" I practically yell. I look to the right and see an older couple looking at me with horror on their faces. _Good job, Katniss. Terrify the elderly._

Peeta wraps an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him, and plants a soft kiss on the top of my head. "Sorry, baby," he whispers into my ear. "But I love them. And I will show you how much I love them later." I tilt my head up to gaze into his eyes, and see them burning; desire pools deep in my stomach.

"HEY!"

We all turn to look find the source of the yell, and see Marvel barrel through the door of the restaurant, and march right up to our table. _Oh, shit. This is not going to end well. _

"Hey, Marvel. What are you doing here?" I ask, trying to be as perky as possible. He looks over at me, and his eyes soften slightly.

"Hello, Katniss. It's great to see you, it's been a long time." I nod at him, and try to smile. He smiles back, but they immediately turns his eyes back to Gale; they darken instantly, full of anger.

"Gale. You don't get to fuck my girlfriend, get her pregnant, and expect no punishment," he sneers, his teeth clenched.

Gale scoffs, which seems to anger Marvel even more—a vein in his throat bulging. "Punishment? What are you going to do, spank me?" He says back, his tone bored. I shoot daggers in his direction. _Don't poke the bear, moron. _But he ignores me entirely.

"No spanking. I want you to get out of that booth, so you aren't hiding behind a teenage girl, and fight me."

"Seriously? You think you can beat me?" Gale says, nudging Prim, indicating she should move out of his way; she crawls out of the booth and stands next to the table. Gale climbs out after her and stands up; Prim instantly sits back down, not wanting to be a part of this at all.

"Guys, maybe you should calm down. You're in the middle of a restaurant," Peeta says, his voice calm and obviously the voice of reason.

"Stay out of this Peeta," Gale says, his eyes glued to Marvel's. They are about the same height, and they actually kind of look similar, except Marvel has a shaved head. "We'll go outside."

"No, we won't," Marvel sneers. And then his fist crashes into the side of Gale's face. Gale grabs his jaw in pain, I assume, but he just glares and then tackles Marvel to the ground. Peeta tries to get up and help but I hold him back, not wanting him to get in trouble too. He's already pulled Gale off someone before, and I don't want him doing it again. They wrestle around on the ground throwing fists until blood is dripping down both of their faces. This is fucking ridiculous; I need to try to end this.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" I scream as loud as I can. Surprisingly enough, they both pause, fists in mid-air and look at me. I stand up out of the booth. "You guys are seriously fighting _over_ her? You should be fucking pissed at her! She cheated on you Marvel, and then told you that the two of you were having a baby together when you weren't. And Gale, she kicked you out, then had sex with you, and then kicked you out again! She's a bitch! You both should realize it."

Complete silence takes over the restaurant, and then flashing lights begin to stream into the glass windows. _Damn it. Cops._ Two police officers run through the door and instantly crouch down next to Gale and Marvel and throw them flat on the floor, pressing their faces into the tile—handcuffing them. When they're finished, they pull them up to a standing position, and begin to march them out of the diner.

"You going to bail me out, Catnip?" Gale calls over his shoulder.

"Yeah." I yell back, rubbing my forehead with my fingers. "What are best friends for?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Coffee and Classics**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE:**

_Son of a bitch._ This is the second time I've had to go to this stupid jail in three months. It's ridiculous. _Why do I have to be siblings/friends with people that have the knack for getting thrown in here?_ Peeta holds my hand as we sit in the waiting room to find out what's going on with Gale. We dropped Prim off at our apartment—calling Finn over to keep an eye on her. She was pissed to be baby-sat again, but I don't care. She will always be seven in my eyes.

"Baby, Gale will be fine," Peeta whispers, his thumb rubbing reassuring circles on my mine. "I think."

I'm unable to contain my giggle. "Wow, thanks, baby. That makes me feel better." I smile at him and he gives me an embarrassed smirk. "I think." He lights up, and I lean over and kiss his jaw, then sit back in my seat and grab a magazine from the table next to me. Peeta lets go of my hand and wraps the arm around my shoulder, then snatches my hand with his other.

"Katniss?" I look up from my magazine and see Officer Dick looking at me, his cold blue eyes staring. _Like my day didn't already suck enough. _He begins to walk toward me and I have to refrain from running in the opposite direction.

"Cato. It's nice to you again," I mumble. _Not. _"How is work?"

His eyes lose their coldness momentarily. "Good. Great, actually. What are you doing here again?" He asks, his blonde eyebrows pulled together.

"My friend Gale got pulled in here for a brawl in the middle of a restaurant. I've got bail him out." He nods his head knowingly, and I feel Peeta's grip tighten on my hand. I look over to him, and see he's about to explode. _Oh shit. He remembers the story about Cato. _I lean over and kiss his cheek, right next to his ear. "Breathe, baby. Don't bring that up here," I whisper to him. He gives an angry nod, and I turn back to Cato.

"Gale Hawthorne?" He inquires; I nod. "Well, we're processing him right now, actually. You should be able to get him about a half an hour. He is not going to be charged for assault, but he is getting slapped with public disturbance—him and that other guy he came in with. There will be about a thousand dollar fine."

I groan. _Sucks to be Gale. _"Thanks."

Cato suddenly looks unbelievably uncomfortable. "Katniss, I'm really sorry about—" but he doesn't finish his sentence. Because Peeta grabs my face and presses his lips against mine; he slips his tongue into my mouth slowly, and though surprised, I return mine. We make out, slow and sensual, for at least thirty seconds before he pulls away; he looks to Cato.

"She doesn't need your apology," he says, his tone dripping with venom. "You're an ass, and she's moved on and found someone better for her. Hell, she's found someone actually human."

I recover my breath from our kiss. "Peeta, I can't have you get arrested too," I sneer at him. "So stop talking, please?" He looks over at me and nods, then picks up a magazine.

"Um, yeah. So, I'll see what I can do about your friend." Cato scratches his head uncomfortably then leaves the two of us, marching down the hall, through some doors and disappears. I smack Peeta's arm.

"What the hell? I'm not some fire hydrant; you can't just fucking mark me as your territory whenever you feel threatened. And especially not in front of someone who can arrest you," I whisper at him as menacingly as a can.

"Threatened? I'm not threatened. That guy is lucky he's a cop, or I would have kicked his ass for what he did to you!" He leans forward until our faces are almost touching. He lifts left hand and drags his thumb across my bottom lip. "I love you. More than anything. And I wanted to show him that he didn't ruin you." He presses a small kiss to my cheek. "And you are my territory, just like I am yours."

My heart flutters at his words, my annoyance fading. "I love you, too." I lift my hand to cradle his cheek. "So please don't get antagonize a cop and get arrested." He smiles, a chuckle escaping his throat and nods at me.

We wait almost an hour before we see Gale brought through the doors by Cato. We stand and walk over to him, hand and hand; he looks up at us and smirks.

"Thanks guys. I know I can always count on you lovebirds," he says when Cato is finished uncuffing him.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumble, placing my hand on his shoulder. I look over to Cato and find him staring and mine and Peeta's clasped hands. "Thanks, Cato."

"You're welcome," he says, nodding at me.

Gale's eyes bulge. "Wait, that's Cato? The guy who…son of a bitch." He moves towards him, but Peeta grabs his arm.

"Dude, you already got arrested once today, let's keep it at that," Peeta grumbles, dragging Gale away from Cato and towards the exit. They both look angry as they glance at Cato one last time before opening the door.

"Did you tell everyone you know?" Cato asks, turning to me, his cold eyes back and filled with anger.

"No. I didn't. But I'm sure you told all of your friends about every girl you 'pounded your dick into.'" I growl at him, using air quotes. His eyes flash with recognition, remembering that's what he said to me. "Now, I'm leaving. And if I ever see you again, it will be too soon." I push past him and follow my boys out the door.

* * *

"Can I crash on your couch tonight?" Gale asks when walk into our apartment after stopping to get Chinese on our way home from the police station.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumble, moseying into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water.

"You were right, Catnip. About Madge. She treated us like shit, and maybe we shouldn't be fighting for her."

I turn around from the sink and find him standing at the end of the couch, his face sunken. "Gale…"

"No, you were right. She's selfish." He falls down on the couch and I move over to him, grabbing a box out of Peeta's hand. I pass it to Gale and he opens it, shoving his chopstick angrily inside. "She's a cheater who expects to get everything she wants."

I open my mouth to agree with him, when a knock sounds on our door. Peeta moves to get it, but I kiss his cheek and push him towards the couch to relax and sit next to Gale. Prim and Finnick creep out of her room and join us, grabbing more boxes of food from Peeta and sitting on the floor next to the coffee table. I move towards the door and turn the knob, pulling it open.

"What gives you the right?!" Madge screeches at me. I'm taken aback. _What the hell is she doing here?_

"How do you know where I live?" I ask, surprised. _I mean, shit, we just moved here! _She stands in front of me in a large blue jacket, her dirty blonde hair pulled up to the top of her head in a messy bun. Her normally kind eyes are fixed with a glare in my direction.

She ignores my question. "Marvel came home from jail and told me what happened at the restaurant." She places a hand on her very pregnant stomach. "Katniss, I thought you were my friend, how could you say those things about me?"

I huff out a frustrated breath. "Madge, I said those things because they are true." I wave for her to come in my apartment, and she tip-toes past me. I shut the door behind her. "You cheated, you lied, you manipulated. Don't get mad at me for telling the truth to the two guys that are too in love with you to notice your faults."

Suddenly, pain erupts on left cheek as she slaps me across the face. I grab my cheek and look over at her in shock. _Did she seriously do that?_ She points her finger at me. "You are a bitch, Katniss. And you're just jealous that Gale never loved you." _God, whatever happened to the nice Madge I used to know?_

I practically laugh in her face. "Seriously? Are you fucking crazy?! I don't love Gale like that, he's my brother." I take a deep breath, but my anger refuses to fade and I explode. "And you are a cheating slut!"

Her eyes flare with anger and we both lunge towards each other. But before we make contact, arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from her; I see Gale grab Madge and pull her away too.

"Calm down, baby," Peeta coos into my ear, pulling me across the living room until we are practically in the corner. He sets me down on the ground and turns my face so he can see the cheek Madge slapped; I see Peeta's eyes flare with an emotion I can't identify. "I can see the imprint of her hand. Does it hurt?" I nod angrily—it actually stings pretty badly.

"You're a home wrecker!" Madge screams across the room. I move my eyes from Peeta to her and refrain myself from running back over there and punching her in the face. "You are trying to tear my family apart."

"I'm the home-wrecker?!" I bark out an incredulous laugh. "Wow, you really are fucking crazy. Tell me Madge, how was fucking your ex-boyfriend while you were dating someone else? And then, how was getting pregnant by your ex-boyfriend and not telling your current boyfriend? You're a cheating skank!"

"SHUT UP!" She screams, her voice cracking. "And how is being a frigid bitch better? I bet your boyfriend saw your body and said exactly what Cato did, you fucking prude!"

My vision blurs in fury, and I fling my body in her direction again; Peeta holds me back, but I thrash in his arms. "I fucking hate you!" I yell. "And if you weren't a pregnant whore, I would kick your ass!"

"Hey, hey, that's enough," Peeta growls, squeezing me against him until I go limp in his arms. He sets me back down and cups my face in his hands; he turns his face away from mine. "Gale, can you please get Madge out of our home?"

Anger flares up in me again, and I pull my face away from Peeta. "NO, GALE!" I scream, looking at him with his hands around Madge's waist. He looks startled that I'm suddenly yelling at him. "Don't take her home. Don't touch her. Stay away from her; you deserve better."

He looks at me with a sad expression. "Catnip, she's pregnant with my kid. I can't just leave her."

"Are you sure she's not lying? She could just be lying to get back with you because she knows how good you are!" I shout, knowing I'm blowing this way out of proportion, but I can't seem to stop. "She seems like the type! Guilt tripping you into being with her over the false pretense that she's holding your child! It could be anyone's!"

I hear Madge start to cry, but I don't give a shit. Peeta starts to scold me, but Gale cuts him off. "Catnip, I'm going to get a paternity test, obviously, just to make sure. But seriously, you're the one that pushed me towards her in the first place."

"I pushed you towards the kid! Not her."

"And I'm with Johanna, remember? But Madge is…important to me. She always will be. I'm going to take her home now and I'll call you tomorrow."

I scoff and turn away from the two of them, staring at the corner instead. I hear the door open and shut but I still don't relax.

"Never a dull moment with you guys," Finnick calls out behind me. _Talk about the understatement of the year._

* * *

"I want to strangle that hoe," I sneer, pressing the ice pack Peeta made me put on my face closer to my cheek. "She used to be so nice in high school, and now she's a trampy bitch that slaps people."

Peeta crawls into bed next to me, lying on his side and slides his right hand under my sleep shirt as I lie on my back. He rubs comforting circles on my stomach, and I start to relax a little bit. He has that effect.

"I mean, yeah, I know I exaggerated the whole 'she might be lying about it being your baby' thing, but it could still be true! And everything else I said was_ definitely_ true."

Peeta leans in closer to me and plants soft, wet kisses on my neck and underneath my chin. "Baby, I understand your anger, but it's Gale's and Madge's problem, and we can't interfere too much."

I want to scream at him to shut up, but I know he's right, so instead I just huff out an angry breath. "I hate it when you're right," I complain, crossing my arms over my chest. He chuckles softly and kisses up and down my folded arms, still continuing his comforting circles on my skin.

"We have to let them make their own mistakes, and I was really happy to hear that Gale was going to get a paternity test, because I weary from the start about him being the father." He snuggles his face back into my neck. "But for the time being, let's just forget about them, and focus on us. And Prim."

I nod my head. _Sounds fucking perfect._ I roll on my side and press my lips against his, wrapping my hands around his neck and weaving my fingers into his amazingly soft hair. He cups my cheek and I wince; he pulls away from me abruptly. "I'm sorry, baby. I forgot about your cheek," he whispers, lightly trailing his fingertips over the sore skin.

"I don't care; I want you." I go to kiss him again, but he pulls away.

"I don't want to hurt you. We can do this tomorrow." I groan. _I want to do this right now._ "You know how much I love to kiss and touch your face when we make love."

"Fine," I grumble, horny and rejected.

"Trust me, Katniss. I wish I could be buried in you every second of the day." I smile at the thought and he captures my lips again and kisses me, deep and lingering. When we finally pull away, I snuggle into his chest and he wraps his arms around my back, pulling me until we're flush against each other. He plants a small peck on my forehead as my eyes begin to droop. He whispers once last thing before I fall asleep, content in his strong arms.

"Tomorrow, it's time for a shower."


	26. Chapter 26

**Coffee and Classics**

**Hey all! You guys have been begging for an update, and here it is! I hope you like the ending! Thanks for all of your support! Enjoy!**

**TWENTY-SIX:**

"So the bitch got home okay?" I sneer into the phone the next morning when Gale's call wakes me up. I flop back down on the pillows and Peeta immediately begins to snuggle with me, kissing my neck softly as he wakes up too.

"Yes. And your concern is heartwarming," Gale sneers back. I can almost see him rolls his eyes through the phone.

"Hey! She came into my home, cursed me out, rubbed a secret I told her in my face, and then slapped me. She doesn't get heartwarming Katniss."

"Does anyone?" His voice is back to normal—snarky and full of humor. I feel the corner of my mouth turn up.

"Not really."

He laughs loudly. "So Johanna and I are planning on going out to dinner tonight; you and Peeta down?"

I look at Peeta; he nods his head, still kissing my neck, obviously able to hear Gale. His right hand begins to move up my torso until it reaches my right breast. He begins to gently fondle it and I stifle my moan. _I'm on the phone for Christ's sake!_ "Uh, yeah, we're down."

Peeta pinches my nipple and I arch my back. "Shower," he mumbles against my neck, and then licks up the length of it until he reaches my ear; he begins to nibble and suck on the lobe.

"Seven sound good to you guys? At Capitol?" Capitol is a funky restaurant downtown with excellent and exotic food from all over the world.

"Yeah, whatever, we'll meet you there. Hey, I've got to take a shower. I'll see you tonight."

"Shower's code for sex, isn't it?"

"Goodbye, Gale." I hang up the phone and abruptly crash my lips against Peeta's. He shifts onto his knees and tenderly lifts me up, one arm under my knees and one arm behind my back. He drags himself off the mattress, never moving his lips from mine, and soon enough he is running us into the bathroom.

He sets me down on the tile floor and leans into the shower—turning on the water and adjusting the temperature; then he turns to me. "Is your face feeling okay?" He asks, worry filling his tone. I nod my head.

His blue eyes seem to glitter as he begins to slowly and methodically disrobe me; he pulls his shirt off of me, then his boxers that I'm wearing and then steps away and looks at me in my mismatched underwear.

"You're so beautiful, Katniss. I'm the luckiest man on the planet." My heart thumps in my chest as he reaches behind me and unclasps my bra, then pulls the straps down my arms and discards it. He runs his hands down my breasts, until he reaches my underwear—then he pulls them down as well.

As soon as I step out of them, I reach over and pull down his already tented boxers. I let them drop to the floor, then grab his length and slowly stoke him.

"No, I think I'm the luckiest." I smirk. He pulls me into his arms and brings his lips crashing into mine. Fumbling and frenzied, we make our way into the shower, soaking ourselves in the hot water, letting our hands wander over each other's bodies. Peeta kisses me deeply as he reaches his arm out and grabs my shampoo from the ledge, then unfortunately, he pulls his lips from mine and squirts some of the pink substance into his open palm.

"Turn around," he pants. I turn away from him, facing the corner and slowly he begins to rub my head with his dexterous fingers. I sigh in comfort and fall back against his chest. When he satisfied, he takes me a few steps forward until I'm in the direct line of the cascading water and runs the soap out of my hair. He makes me feel so loved with each movement he makes—like he wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

When my hair rinses clean, I try to turn around again, but he stops me. "Put your hands flat against the wall in front of you." Startled by his forceful tone, I do what he says. His foot bumps into my right calf and he spreads my legs into a wider stance. _Oh my god, is he going to…_

"Peeta," I say, my nervousness obvious in my tone.

"Don't worry, we'll go slow. Deliciously slow," he mumbles against my hair. I clench deep. We've never done it from behind—I've always been able to look into his beautiful blue eyes. He bends me forwards slightly, pressing his hand against the middle of my back, and then suddenly, I feel him at my entrance.

And then slowly, he pushes himself into me. We groan together—loud—so loud Prim can probably hear us. Hell, the neighbors probably hear us. But I don't care. It's so marvelously deep this way. Peeta's hands cup my breasts, fondling the wet skin, and he slowly pulls out—and then pushes in again. His back and forth, frustratingly delectable rhythm is too slow and soon I find myself pushing back to meet his thrusts, trying to get him go harder—faster.

"Oh my god," I gasp, as he plunges himself into me to the hilt. "That feels so good. You feel so good."

"Fuck, I love feeling you ripple around me," he growls through clenched teeth, letting one of his hands move down my stomach—I jerk when he begins to rub my nub in soft circles. "It's so hot."

Quickly, I feel myself building, and so does Peeta—he picks up the pace of his pounding and rubs my nub harder, pulling at my nipple in his left hand.

"Now," he commands in my ear—and I explode, calling out his name and clenching around him. I feel him finish inside me, in synch with me and I twitch again—milking him.

He slips himself out of me and I turn around and pull his lips down to mine. "God, I love you," I mumble against his mouth.

He smiles against mine and drags his lips away. "The feeling is very mutual."

Grinning, I grab his shampoo and squeeze it into my hand. "Your turn." He grins back at me and leans down so I can easily lather his gorgeous curls. I massage my fingers into his scalp and he moans softly. After about thirty seconds, I push him over to his side of the shower and rinse the product from his hair.

"This is super fun. It's both dirty and clean," he says when I'm done, wiping the water from his eyes. I let out a soft chuckle and wrap my arms around his torso, snuggling myself against body—melding together like he's my missing piece. _God, I love this man. I honestly don't know how I survived without him. He's my everything—him and Prim._

I feel his erection gently poking my stomach and I pull back to look up to his face.

"Again?" I ask, confusion filling my tone and my eyebrows pulled together. He just had a pretty hard orgasm—I felt it.

"With you, always again." He beams down at me and lifts me up; my legs wrap around his hips. I cup his face in my hands, and then he plunges into me again.

* * *

The rest of the day passes quickly, filled with drab studying as Peeta works at _Coffee and Classics._

"Are you sure you want to go?" I ask Peeta as we begin to change for our night out. I walk up to him and slide my hands up his bare chest. "We could just stay in, order takeout and…take another shower."

He chuckles, shaking his head. "God, you are insatiable. And I love it. But we should just go anyway. I mean, after yesterday it will be nice to have a drama free night out. No brawls, no jails, no pregnant chicks slapping you in the face. Then tonight…well." He leans down and licks the top of my chest as it peeks out from my bra. "I'll just have to satisfy your needs, Everdeen."

"God, you're sexy."

He winks at me and pulls away to pull on his shirt; it's one of my favorites—it clings so deliciously to his chest. When he's done, he smacks my ass—hard. "Come on, lazy. Put on some clothes before I have to take you up against the wall, and sex you up."

"Maybe that's what I want you to do." _Screw dinner, I want this man. Now._

Peeta raises his eyebrows at me, a grin taking over his mouth. "Jesus, Katniss. You are going to ruin me." He leans down and kisses me quickly and slips on a black button up long-sleeved shirt. He turns to leave the room, but not before calling one last thing over his shoulder. "And wear that blue top you have—the one that shows your breasts. Because I made a promise to show you how much I love your chest, and I am going to fulfill that tonight."

* * *

"Dude, this food is so good!" Gale groans as he takes a large bite of his samosa. He dips it into his spicy curry and takes another bite. "If this was a person, I'd bang the fuck out of it."

Capitol is in full swing tonight. It's packed and the menu looks delicious, with food from all over the globe; Gale's eating Indian, I'm eating Chinese, Peeta is eating Japanese and Johanna is wolfing down her Mexican like there's no tomorrow. It's been a pleasant evening so far, filled with easy chatter and comfortable smiles, but there's something off—and I can't figure out what it is.

I cringe. "That is disturbing." I take a small bite of my humbow and nod my head. "Okay, yeah, I'm pretty sure I'd cheat on Peeta with this."

"Hey!" Peeta shouts, his eyebrows invading his hairline. "Not cool." He pops a shrimp tempura roll into his mouth and leans back in his chair, closing his eyes, moaning softly; he swallows all too soon, his gorgeous Adam's apple bobbing. "Okay, I would forgive you if you did. It would be understandable."

I let out a laugh and place a small kiss on his cheek. I look across from me and see Johanna staring daggers. "Hey, Jo, your food good?" I ask.

She nods. "Oh, yeah! DELICIOUS!" She chirps—but it feels unbelievably forced. I see Peeta's face out of the corner of my eye change slightly—he noticed it too.

"So how is work, Jo?" Peeta asks. "It feels like forever since we've seen you in person." _Hell, I don't think we've seen her since Gale found out he was going to be a dad. _I freeze. _Shit._

"Oh you know, it's whatever." She shrugs and takes a large bite of her burrito, guacamole spilling out of the side of the white tortilla.

"She's been busy. We've both been busy, with work and Madge and stuff," Gale mumbles his mouth full. "She called again and told me that she wants me to go to a Lamaze class with her."

"How does Marvel fit into all of this?" I ask, suddenly intrigued. _I mean, he beat the shit out of you in a public restaurant._

"They are still dating—I don't know why."

"Wow. That's weird. Who continues to date someone while they're pregnant with the person-they-cheated-with's kid?"

He shrugs. "I have no idea."

"Because Madge obviously has a fucking magical vagina," Johanna whispers, playing with her food—moving her fork back and forth in her rice. I let out a small laugh; but nothing, no response from her. "I mean, you bang it once and you never go back. Never move on." _I repeat, shit._

"Well, I don't know about that…" Peeta trails off. Johanna shoots him a glare.

"Really? It's true. Gale fucks her over a year ago, and still, he's flies to her like a fucking moth to a flame." She sets down her fork and folds her arms over her chest, leaning back in her chair. "Peeta, how would you feel if Katniss was in love with another fucker?" Johanna's voice slowly begins to rise, attracting looks from tables around us. _So much for a drama free night._

"Babe, that's not true. And can we talk about this somewhere else?" Gale pleads as quietly as he can, his brown eyes desperate.

"No. I'm good right here. We can get their opinion and everything." Then she turns to me. "Katniss, do you think he's in love with Madge?"

_Yes. _"No," I lie. Peeta's arm wraps around my shoulder as he slumps into his chair—ignoring his food. He knows how this is going to end.

Johanna chuckles in a manic tone. "You've never been a good liar. You're just protecting your best friend. The truth is, we all know he's in love with her, and I just sit by and watch him. It's fucking pathetic on my part. And I'm done."

Gale sits up straight. "What?"

"Gale, we're done!" She yells. "You don't want to be with me! And I don't want to be with someone who's thinking about someone else! Did you know you talk about her in your sleep? You fuck me, you fall asleep, and then you dream about someone else. That's fucked up." She stands up out of her chair so abruptly it crashes down to the floor. Gale stands up too.

"Johanna, I think I'm falling for you—don't leave." He pleads, but his voice is off—unbelievable.

Johanna rolls her eyes. "Gale, you're not falling for me. You just wish you were." She grabs her jacket from the floor and flees, running across the restaurant and out the glass door. Gale plops down in his chair and throws his head into the table, causing the glasses to shiver.

"Could my life be anymore fucked up?" He asks, his voice muffled by the white tablecloth.

"Gale?"

A voice rings out and we all turn our heads to see a woman standing at the edge of the table. Gale's eyes widen. The woman I don't recognize then turns to my boyfriend; he stiffens.

"And Peeta!?"

She gives a broad smile, her lips coated with a bright pink lipstick. Her blonde hair is pulled up onto her head and I see a pink streak in on the side. She has delicate features, like an elf, and she would be truly gorgeous if she wasn't wearing a pound of make-up; I narrow my eyes. _Who is this bitch?_

"Apparently it can," Gale grumbles, tossing a look at Peeta.

"I didn't know you guys were friends!" She cheers, her voice uncomfortably high. "Gale, it's been what, two years? And Peeta, like four months?"

"Um, who are you?" I ask, venom sneaking into my tone. _Who is this chick who knows my boyfriend and my best friend?_

"Oh! My name is Effie." She points to Peeta and Gale. "And I've slept with both of them."


	27. Chapter 27

**Coffee and Classics**

**Hey all! Thanks again for all of your support. Only a few more chapters for this fic! I hope you guys are excited to see how it all ends! I think you will****_ all_**** like this chapter! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN:**

Peeta groans loudly.

"You did what now?" I ask, completely confused by this bimbo.

"Sex. Have you heard of it? I did it with them. They are exes of mine." She points at the boys again and looks at me like I'm an idiot. A small giggle escapes from her bright mouth.

"Hey, I wouldn't exactly say I'm your ex…" Gale trails off, crossing his arms over his chest. "We hooked up once."

"Yeah, you're right!" She pipes, her voice so happy. I still sit there—unable to do anything but be confused. _I can understand why Gale kept this story hidden from me—she's crazy. _She leans down, resting her elbows on the table so her cleavage is overflowing out of her top and looks at Peeta. "This one," she whispers, lifting her hand to trail her fake nail down his arm and licking her lips. "He's the one that got away."

Peeta jerks away from her and visibly cringes. "Uh, Effie, this is my girlfriend." Peeta moves as close to me as humanly possible without literally sitting on my lap and wraps his arm around my shoulder. Effie's smile falls and she begins to glare at me.

"You left me for her?!" She screams. Again, the entire restaurant looks at our table.

"Effie, we went on like five dates and slept together once."

"TWICE!" She yells again. Peeta's eyes widen.

"Okay, sorry, twice. And I met Katniss two weeks after I ended it with you."

"Well I hate her! You're better with me!" She squeals. Finally, I stand up. _God, she's even crazier than I thought. And_ _I've had enough of this bitch_.

"Okay, psycho, or whatever your name is—we're in love. And we live together. So leave and go back to the mental hospital from which you came." I reach into my back pocket and pull out enough cash to cover dinner and throw it on the table. Peeta stands up and intertwines his fingers with mine. Gale stands up too, and leaps around Effie as she stands there looking at me in shock, and bolts out of the restaurant; he practically leaves fire in his tracks he runs off so fast. My shoulder rams into Effie as we march past her—out of Capitol.

"I will find you again, Peeta! And you will realize we were meant to be!" She screams behind us.

We speed walk to Peeta's truck, parked down the block, and find Gale spread out on the hood. He slides off when he sees us approaching. _Johanna must have taken the car._

He reaches out and grabs Peeta's broad shoulder. "Dude, how the hell were you able to go on five dates with _her_?" He asks, and a shiver takes over his body.

Peeta walks to the driver's side and unlocks the doors for us. We all pile in, me in the middle. Peeta turns the key in the ignition then runs his left hand through his messy curls. "She was fine the first three dates. And then she started getting fucking crazy."

"And she wasn't even that good in bed! She was super vocal—and not in a hot way," Gale says. "I can't believe you could stand it twice."

Peeta shrugs, pulling out of the parking spot and back into traffic. "She was adequate. And I was horny."

I cross my arms over my chest, suddenly incredibly uncomfortable and pissed off. _Why the fuck is talking about this with me right next to him?_

"Yeah, I know how that is. I once fucked a chick who I'm pretty sure was homeless because I was so horny."

_I feel the need to vomit._

* * *

"Ready to get some action, beautiful?" Peeta says when we walk into my room after throwing Gale a spare blanket. He'll probably be crashing here for some time. God his life is a mess. Peeta stands on the other side of the bed, across from me. I slip into a pair of sweats and look up at him, staring in disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding?"

Peeta furrows his eyebrows. "If you're worried about Gale, you shouldn't be. These walls are extremely sound proof. That's one of the reasons we picked this place, remember? And plus, you're not very loud."

"I could give a shit about Gale being here. Do you seriously think I want to fuck you right now after seeing the kind of slut you've slept with before me?"

I see Peeta stiffen, his eyes hurt. I shake my head, refusing to get sucked into those blue orbs.

"Katniss, it doesn't matter who I've slept with before. I want to be with you now, you know that."

"Peeta, I can't believe your standards are so low." I'm not sure why this is bothering me so much, but it is. That chick was trash—and completely bonkers. "You know what? I'm gonna sleep on the couch. You can sleep with Gale."

I move towards the door, but Peeta intercepts me before I reach the handle. "No, you're not. Katniss, I can understand why you might be upset by seeing someone I've dated, but I don't understand why you're _this_ upset." He tries to grab my chin to look at him, but I shake him off.

"Peeta. You're the only person I've ever been with. I don't…" I trail off. _Fuck, I shouldn't have said anything._

"You don't what?"

"I don't want you to throw me away like you did her." His eyes widen, and I know he's about to respond, so I continue. "Because I know I'll end up just like her; throwing myself at you, desperate for you to take me back. I'll be a train wreck. Broken forever."

"Katniss, I—"

"No. Don't say anything. I just—give me some space. I'm gonna sleep on the couch, like I said. I'll push Gale in here." He tries to grab my arm again, but I shake him off. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

I exit our room, and plow into the living room. Gale looks up at me with confused eyes when I reach the couch.

"You're sleeping with Peeta tonight. I want the couch."

He furrows his eyebrows as he sits up. "Catnip, I can't take your place if you're not in the mood. I don't swing that way. Just tell him to wank off or something," he jokes.

I glare at him. "Just get the fuck off my couch and sleep in my room. I want to be away from you two dickheads for one fucking night."

Gale jumps up off the couch. He holds his hands up in surrender. "Shit, okay, I get it." He walks past me, giving me a clap on my shoulder, then walks into my room and shuts the door.

I fling myself on the couch and pull up the blanket I gave Gale earlier. I feel empty sleeping without him, but I need a break. _He has me in his grip, and I can't imagine not being with him._ I snuggle into the cushions, turning on my side, and force myself to fall asleep.

* * *

"I love you. I'll always love you. You're it for me."

Peeta's soft words wake me up the next morning. I blink my eyes open and find him sitting on the edge of the couch, leaning over me. He places his hand on my chin and leans until our noses are pressed together, his shirtless chest pressed against me.

"I can't throw you away, Katniss. You're the love of my life. I'd rather die than throw you away."

I exhale loudly, and wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close to me. "I love you. Don't leave me." I hear the desperation in my voice; and it makes me feel pathetic. But I can't help it. He moves on top of me, crushing me with his weight, and kisses my neck.

"Never. I can't. I won't. Never."

We lay like that, squeezing each other, for what feels like hours. Eventually, he pulls away and kneels down on the floor next to me. I sit up and lean down to kiss his soft lips.

When I pull away, he scoots back a few inches. "Can you sit back on the couch for a second?" I furrow my eyebrows and then nod and do what he asks. He leans back on his heels. He takes a deep breath, and a smile lights up his face.

"When I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful thing on this planet. But you had pain in your eyes. And I instantly had the urge to take it away. I wanted you to feel happiness, only happiness, and I couldn't explain to myself why I felt so strongly about someone I barely knew."

"That first night, when I took you home when you were drunk, I stayed there half the night, and just watched you sleep. You looked so content, and innocent, and beautiful and I couldn't help myself. And then the next night, when we actually slept in the same bed, I had never felt so at home than I did with you curled up next to me. From that moment on, I knew I was addicted to you."

His blue eyes are shining at me, and I sit in silence, waiting for him to continue—my heart beating against my chest.

"Every touch, every kiss, every word we've shared since then has changed me. I'm different because of you—better. Because I've finally found where I belong; I belong with you, next to you, for the rest of my life. I love you, Katniss. No one in the world compares to you. You're kind, fun, loving, hilarious, mean, snarky, beautiful, amazing—and so many other things. You're perfect to me. And I love you. Even more than I can fathom."

He reaches into the pocket of his sweats, and pulls out a tiny black box. He opens it, his eyes bright and burning into mine. Resting in the black velvet, is a ring. Three square diamonds and a band of silver.

"I want to live with you, and die with you. And I know that we've barely been dating, and that it's crazy to be thinking this, but I can't help it. You are the one for me, and I don't believe in delaying gratification. Katniss Everdeen, I will cherish you every second of my life, and every second of the afterlife. Will you marry me?"

The room spins. Every single wisp of air is gone from my lungs. He continues to smile at me.

"You don't have to say anything right now. Take a few days to think about it. But I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

He stands up off the floor, hands me the velvet box and leans down to kiss my forehead.

"Pancakes?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Coffee and Classics**

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all the support and particularly, all the reviews that last chapter got. I know you guys weren't really expecting that. Two more chapters until the end, after this one! It's a little sad! Sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is! The chapter you've been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT:**

"Holy shit, is that real?!"

Prim screeches when she finds me sitting on the couch, staring at the ring. I turn around and face her, my mouth open in shock.

"Prim! Don't curse!"

She shakes her head, her eyes still transfixed on the ring. She stares at it, her eyes glowing for quite some time before she speaks again. She turns around and looks at Peeta in the kitchen, as he makes us some pancakes. "I can't believe you fucking proposed!" She squeals, jumping up and down in her bare feet.

"What did I just say?!" I yell at her. She looks back at me, a guilty expression on her face. "Now go get dressed for school." She hangs her head and goes back to her room.

"Huckleberry jam?" Peeta calls from the kitchen.

"Yes. Thank you." I turn back to the ring. It's beautiful. It's _the_ ring. It's everything I would have wanted in a ring, if I was a more girly girl that thought about that stuff regularly. It has one large diamond with two small diamonds on the side, and the band isn't silver like I thought, but platinum. I take it out of the box and slip it on my calloused finger; it fits perfectly.

But it must have been expensive, and I have no idea where Peeta got the money. I mean, I know he has a job, but he's starting school again next semester, and he needs to pay for that as well as rent and other bills. He really shouldn't have spent so much money on me. But it looks pretty amazing on my finger and I can't help the butterflies that take over my stomach at the thought of being with Peeta for the rest of my life.

"HOLY FUCK! WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR FINGER!?"

My eyes fly up to Gale as he stands at the edge of the couch; his mouth is open and his eyes are wide and full of disbelief. Peeta runs over to us. "You put it on?" His blue eyes are bright and hopeful.

"Just to try it on! I'm still thinking." He nods at me, trying to mask the happiness on his face, but he fails. He looks like a kid on Christmas. He leaves Gale and me and goes back to the kitchen.

"Are you insane?! Catnip, you're twenty years old! And you barely know Peeta. He could be a child molester for all you know!"

"Hey!" Peeta shouts.

"Don't get married! Don't say yes. Move out and get the hell away from all this shit."

I stand up off the couch. "I don't know what crawled up your ass this morning, but I'm not leaving him. I love him more than I ever thought possible. So why don't you just butt out and deal with your own drama. You're having a kid—so don't you dare judge me."

His eyes flash with anger. "This is a mistake. You may not see that now, but in five years, when you're divorced with two kids you have to raise on your own, you'll see."

I shove him as hard as I can. "Get out of my apartment. You're my best friend, and you've seen what Peeta has done for me—you're just being a dick about his because your life in a mess right now! Now don't come back until you'd stopped being an asshole!"

He lifts up his hands in surrender. "Fine. Whatever." He stomps out of my apartment, slamming the door behind him.

I exhale loudly, and make my way over to the kitchen. Peeta's still making pancakes, and I wrap my arms around his stomach as he stands in front of the griddle, pressing my front against his back.

"I'm sorry Gale is being such a dick, baby." He moves his left hand so it's resting over both of mine. "But he's trying to protect you. He's afraid you're making a mistake and he's trying to prevent you from making it."

"It wouldn't be a mistake."

He turns away from the griddle, turning around in my arms. He looks down at me, his blue eyes bright and loving. "No. It wouldn't be. Not with us." He leans down and captures my lips, sweet and deep. I twine my fingers with his soft hair and hold him as close to me as humanly possible. _I love him. Would it be so bad to marry him?_ He cradles my head with his left hand and weaves the fingers of his other hand with my left one. "You're still wearing the ring," he mumbles against my lips.

I pull away and move my right hand up his chest. "Just testing it."

"I think you should test it the rest of your life." He lifts my left hand up to his face and kisses the finger wearing the ring. "It looks like it belongs here."

"Well that _is_ where wedding rings belong," I joke. He gives me a half-hearted smile. "But I know what you mean. It's the perfect ring, Peeta, and I love it. I love you. I just need time."

"I know. I never expected you to answer right away." He pulls me closer, his eyes suddenly dark as night. "Maybe I'll just have to sex it out of you."

My body instantly flushes. "I think that's a great idea, Mellark."

A ding rings out behind us, and Peeta reluctantly pulls away and removes the pancakes from the griddle.

"After breakfast," he groans, and passes me a plate.

* * *

"Peeta!"

I call out his name as I climax, my nails digging into his shoulders. Peeta pumps a few more times, then stills, finishing inside me.

His relaxes his body on top of mine as we lay on the couch. Thank god Prim left for school.

"How was that? Did I persuade you?" Peeta pulls his head out of my neck, and looks down on me, his flushed face etched in humor.

"It was mind-blowing like always," I say, combing my fingers through his curls.

"Well that's an example of what will happen every day for the rest of our lives." He gives me a small kiss. "If you say yes."

"Well, I didn't realize that was an example," I say, nibbling my bottom lip. "I think I may need another test drive."

Peeta's eyes darken and he kisses me again, hungrily—up for round two. Literally. He pulls away from my lips and begins to kiss down my stomach, making his way to my center.

"HOLY SHIT!"

I let out a surprised shriek at the intruder and Peeta throws a blanket from the floor over us. I squeeze my eyes shut and I cover my chest with my arms. _What the hell is going on?!_

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Peeta yells at the person who interrupted us. I'm still too ashamed to open my eyes and find out who it was. It's like if I can't see them, they can't see me. "Learn how to knock! And how did you get in here?"

"The door was open. And I figured you guys weren't fucking—I mean, it's noon." I hear the deep, sarcastic tone and immediately know who it is. Finn. I open my eyes, and find him staring at me. "Kat, you have fantastic boobs, by the way."

Peeta picks up a pillow and throws it at him. "Don't you dare look at her! Turn around!" Finn shrugs his shoulders and turns away from us, and covers his eyes with his hands.

Peeta pulls us up off the couch, pressing my front against his chest and wrapping the blanket around our waists. We shimmy our way into our bedroom, quickly change into some clothes and walk back to Finn.

"What the hell, Finn? Why are you even here?" I ask, my anger erupting.

He looks at me, and picks up a leftover pancake and tears off a large bite, chewing it slowly like a lazy cow munches on grass. "I needed Peeta's help with Annie. I need to know everything he knows about her before we go on our date tonight. And, I wanted to see if you answered Peeta. Looks like you did!" His smirk turns into a goofy grin as he points to my left hand. "Congratulations guys!"

I shake my head. "I haven't made a decision yet."

His eyebrows furrow. "Then why are you wearing the ring?"

"I just—fuck off." I forgo explaining anything to this douche who just saw me naked and go to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Finn seems to turn his attention to Peeta.

"Peet, man, I need your help with Annie. She's totally out of my league. She's kind and sassy and I'm just a sarcastic, slutty douche." I turn back to the two of them and make my way over to Peeta, stuffing my hand in his back pocket as he stands near the couch.

Peeta shakes his head. "No, Finn, I'm not going to tell you anything about her. That's cheating. Just go on the date, treat her well, pay for her food and…take her to the Space needle. This is the only information I'm going to give you: she's never been, even though she's lived here her whole life. Plus, there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, and I'm pretty sure your best chance of seeing any of it will be up there."

Finnick grins and claps him on the shoulder. "You are the best!" Then he turns his eyes to me. "You'd be an idiot to say no to this guy. If he thinks of a romantic date like that on the spot, imagine what you wedding would be like—or your honeymoon." He wiggles his eyebrows. "I'm sure the location would be a whole lot sexier than the couch."

I punch him in the arm. "Just knock next time, for fuck's sake."

He grins. "Will do. Okay, I've gotta go. I have reservations to make!" Finn waves us a goodbye then skips out of our apartment. I walk over to the door and immediately lock it.

"We need less nosy friends."

* * *

I sit at a little grill a few blocks from my apartment and watch as Johanna finishes her third beer. The fingers of my right hand can't seem to stop fiddling with my left ring finger, even though I put the engagement ring back in its box hours ago. Johanna shoves her burger in her face, taking a huge bite of the "Meat Explosion"; it has three patties, mayo, ketchup, A-1 sauce and cheddar cheese—nothing else. It looks like a heart attack. Johanna always pigs out after a break-up, and considering that this relationship was about fifty times longer than her other ones, I have no idea when she will stop.

"What are you going to say?" She asks with her mouth full.

I shake my head. "I don't know. I mean, I love him, but I'm afraid it's way too soon." I nibble on my bottom him. "I could possibly see myself with him in the future, though."

She nods her head, agreeing. "You're both pretty young, but if it's right, it's right. And you and Peeta are right. That's what I think." _Wow, she's actually being sincere, and not a sullen bitch. Maybe I should listen to her._

"I really wish he was virgin when we met though. I wanted to claw that Effie bitch's eyes out for ever touching him."

Her faces changes into a sad smile. "Imagine what it was like with Madge."

My eyes widen. _God, I can't even think about what I'd do. Probably kill her._ "Are you okay with everything?"

She nods her head slowly. "Yeah. It wasn't right. We're too similar and he's in love with someone else."

I shake my head. "I wish he would get over that bitch. Who wants to be with someone who lied to you like that?"

Her grins gets wider, the alcohol setting in. "That's another reason why I dumped him."

* * *

When I get back to the apartment after my dinner with Johanna, Prim skips over to me, her blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders.

"I bought these for you at_ Coffee & Classics_."

Prim thrusts the pile of things she holds in her hands at me; it's a bunch of bridal magazines. I look up at her and see her grinning like a fool. I narrow my eyes. She rolls her eyes at me and pulls me to the couch, pushing me down on the soft cushions.

"Don't worry, I bought them from Finn, so Peeta wouldn't think you had made a decision yet." She picks up the one on top of the pile as she sits down next to me and flips it to a marked page in the middle of it; then she turns it to me. "I want this for my maid of honor dress."

I focus my eyes on the page and see a dark green pleaded dress with thin spaghetti straps that cuts off above the knee. It's pretty gorgeous.

"I haven't said yes, Prim," I point out.

She nods her head. "I know. But you will." She closes the magazine and sets her hand on mine. "He's perfect for you, Katniss. Don't let your fear of abandonment or anything like that, get in the way. He won't die and leave you alone like Mom and Dad."

Prim, as always, knows me too well. I can go on and on about being too young, but _that's_ the real reason. I don't want to be left alone again. That's my hesitance.

"You don't know that," I mumble, casting my eyes down to the wedding magazines on my lap.

"No, I guess I don't. But he's what you want. So let yourself be happy."

She gives me a quick hug, then stands up and exits the living room, moving into hers.

I nod my head, agreeing with her words. I want to be happy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Coffee and Classics**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE:**

I'm wringing my hands over and over, waiting for Peeta to get home from work. I hid the Bridal magazines Prim bought for me a few days ago under the cushion on my side of the couch, but I have been looking through them while he's off at work. But none of the dresses are what I want. I mean, they are beautiful, but just too fancy. Why does every dress need to be bejeweled nowadays? I want something simple.

When I finally hear a key in the lock, I turn to the door, my stomach fluttering—full of nervous butterflies. Though it's completely insane; Peeta's going to be thrilled with my decision. He's the one that asked me to marry him in the first place.

However, when Peeta plows through the doorway, he's not alone.

"Hey, sexy," Finnick calls to me as he crosses the room and plants himself down on the couch. He immediately turns on the TV and begins to surf the channels for something to watch. _When did our apartment become a youth hostel? _

Peeta sets his keys and wallet onto the table by door and makes his way over to me. He leans down and presses a small kiss to my eager lips. I place my hands on his chest, and run my palms down the muscles that reside there.

"How are you, love?" he whispers when he pulls away.

I exhale shakily. "Good," I reply, a smile tugging at my lips.

He tilts his head at me, confusion lighting up his features at my expression. But he shakes his head, dismissing it. "I invited Gale over too—I hope you don't mind."

My desire to smile instantly fades. I haven't talked to him since he was a dick and basically told me to ditch Peeta. What kind of friend thinks I would be better off if I left the person that has made me truly happy since my parents died? Asshole.

Peeta kisses me on my forehead, bringing me back to reality. "I know you are still mad at him, but he's your best friend and you need to make up. You were both angry and you said some things you didn't actually mean. And he came to _Coffee and Classics_ today and was very apologetic. You can even ask Finnick."

"It's true!" Finnick calls from the couch. I turn away from Peeta and glance towards Finnick; he's finally decided on a TV-edited version of _Point Break_.

"See?" I turn back to Peeta, and see him raise his eyebrows up at me.

A knock rings out on the white wooden door and Peeta leaves me to answer it. Gale walks through the threshold and instantly his gaze lands on me. His grey eyes are full of remorse and I already feel my grudge begin to fade. I nod my head toward my bedroom and he follows me into the room, shutting the door behind us. I turn around to face him, crossing my arms over my chest.

Gale pulls at his brown hair with his left hand, exasperation filling his features. "Shit, Catnip, you know I'm not good at this—but I'm sorry I said those things, okay? Peeta's a good guy, and I know he would never hurt you. So if you want to say yes, I will be there by your side on your wedding day, passing you a flask so you have the courage to walk down the aisle."

A smirk creeps up my face. He's right. I will need a little liquid courage.

"I'm sorry I threw your…situation in your face," I apologize back to him. "I really do hope everything works out with Madge or with your son. Or both."

He smiles at me and opens his arms; I move into his embrace. You forgive your best friend for anything. It's kind of in the contract.

"You're gonna say yes, aren't you?" he whispers into my ear as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

I bite my lip, stifling a grin.

* * *

The five of us crowd around the TV, eating pizza and watching the movie. Prim, Finnick and I take over the couch while Gale sprawls himself out on the love-seat in the corner and Peeta sits on the floor in front of me so I can run my fingers through his floppy curls and massage his tense shoulders. I just need to have my hands on him at all times, it seems.

It's after midnight when the movie ends, and I look around and see that Peeta and I are the only ones still awake. I ask Peeta to carry Prim to her room while I grab blankets from the linen closet in the bathroom for Gale and Finnick. They just look too comfortable to wake up. And as annoying as they are, I do like having them around.

After I've tucked in our snoring friends, I head to our bedroom and find Peeta already under the covers. He's lying on his back, reading by the light on our nightstand and running his hand lazily up and down his bare chest. I slip out of my clothes and dress myself in a tank-top and a pair of Peeta's sweats before crawling in next to him. I put my head on his chest and he wraps his arm around my back until it rests on my side, where I link my fingers with his.

"Read to me?" I ask, planting a kiss on his smooth chest.

He nods his head and begins to read to me from his spot in the book. I close my eyes and listen to the deep timbre of his voice, repeating the words I've read many times before. If each night of the rest of my life is like this, I know I will always be happy. I'm with the man I love, my sister and my closest friends. Marrying Peeta could never be a mistake if life is like this. And if kids are what he truly wants, maybe far down the road, I could possibly be talked into it. For him. I would do anything for him.

Peeta's fingers gently squeeze mine and my eyes flutter open again and meet his beautiful blue ones. He sets the book down on the nightstand and I glance at the clock there and see that he's been reading to me for almost an hour. I guess time flies when you are dreaming about the future.

"I wasn't able to talk to you very much today," he whispers as he turns off the light and immerses us in darkness.

"I know," I reply, snuggling into his chest. I release his fingers and move my arm so it's draped across his body; he places the arm previously holding the book over it.

"I missed you."

"I miss you every second we aren't touching," I admit to him.

He presses a kiss to my temple and I raise my head to meet his lips again. His soft lips caress and battle mine; the kiss is sweet and cherishing and causes my stomach to flip. When we finally pull away, he presses his forehead against mine.

"Can…" I start, but trail off. No. That's not how I should begin.

"What?"

I take a deep breath. "I would like it to be small, okay? Just immediate family and close friends—the people most important to us. And we'll have to do something about Haymitch—sober him up enough so he can walk me down the aisle. I figure, no groomsmen or bridesmaids; just your best man and my matron of honor—Prim obviously. And, though I'm not very good with words, we can write our own vows if you'd like to."

Eerie silence is cast over the room. _Um, I thought this is what he wanted. Did he change his mind?_ My nerves begin to take over and I can feel my palms start to sweat.

"Did you fall asleep?" I finally ask.

I feel him shake his head. And I breathe a sigh of relief. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he whispers, his voice laced with incredulous excitement.

I roll my eyes in the dark, knowing he can't see me. "I'm saying yes, Peeta."

He sits up in bed so quickly I fly off him, tossed off to the side. He throws the covers off his body and crosses the room to our dresser, where I see him open his sock drawer. He jumps back on the bed and crawls towards me. He kneels in front of me, leaning back on his heels and opens the ring box again, five days after he first popped the question. He pulls the ring from the velvet cushion and gently takes my left hand that lies on our white down feather comforter into his.

"You'll marry me?" he asks again. His voice is shaky, and I can't tell if it's because of tears or excitement in the darkness.

"Yes."

He slips the ring onto my finger and as soon as it's nestled where it's supposed to be, he clutches my face in his hands and crashes his lips into mine. He grins against my mouth and I can't help but do it too. I'm going to get married. Jesus.

"I'd love it if we wrote our own vows," he admits once he pulls away.

We fall back down onto the bed and slip back under the covers; I let out a chuckle. "I knew you would." We move onto our sides facing each other; our legs entwined and our hands clasped.

"I love you so much, Katniss." He presses another kiss to my cheek.

"I love you, too."

* * *

I'm woken up the next morning by soft kisses along my arm. I open my eyes to find Peeta grinning against my skin. I'm lying on my back while he leans over my body, his mouth pressed against my forearm that's positioned across my stomach. His hair is muzzled and his nose is wrinkled in the most adorable way—which I'm pretty sure is what made me fall in love with him in the first place; his ocean blue eyes are brimming with happiness. I move my hand so it rests on his muscled shoulder and he immediately shifts forward until his face is hovering above mine.

"Good morning, fiancée," he greets me. Then he places a chaste kiss on my sleep-ridden lips.

"You too, fiancé," I reply.

I'm pretty sure his returning grin crushes the world record for largest smile.

We lay in bed for another hour or so, kissing and touching and staring at my ring as it rests on my finger and repeating declarations of love. But I guess that's what you are supposed to do when you're newly engaged. But eventually, the rumbling of our stomachs become too loud to ignore and we mosey out of bed and make our way back into reality.

Everyone else is awake and watching TV, their eyes puffy with sleep and their hair just as messy as ours. Gale and Finnick give us nods of acknowledgement before returning their eyes to the Sunday morning cartoons. Prim bounds off the seat between the two of them and runs over to us. She's gives us each a hug, then follows us into the kitchen as Peeta begins to grab the ingredients for pancakes. _Yum. I hope I get pancakes every day for the rest of my life. _

As soon as everything is in the mixing bowl, Peeta walks over to where I am sitting on the counter and moves himself between my legs. He's giving me that look; the one that makes me want to clench my thighs together but also causes my heart to melt. He lifts my left hand and kisses my ring before he places my hand on the side of his face and leans into it. _God, he's beautiful. _I pull his face to mine and kiss him, wishing we were back in our room, away from the wandering eyes of friends and siblings.

"GAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Prim's squeal causes us to break apart and I look at her with panicked eyes. _Jesus, did she chop her arm off or something?_

"YOU SAID YES!" she yells. Suddenly, she pushes Peeta out of the way and pulls me down from the counter and wraps her arms around me, squeezing me so hard I'm pretty sure I'll never be able to breathe normally again. And then she begins to jump up and down. And I jump with her. And I hate myself for it.

Soon, another pair of arms wrap around us, and I smell the cologne of none other than Finnick Odair. He begins to jump with us and cackle like a serial killer.

"Okay, okay!" I finally shout, and force the two of them to stop their girlish antics. I press a kiss to Prim's forehead, then untangled myself from them and move over to Peeta. I wind my arm around his back and he hugs me to him. I see Gale standing in the corner, smiling at the two of us. "Yes, I said yes," I officially tell them.

The three of them erupt in cheers and Finnick yells for champagne. Peeta lets go of me and turns off the mixer before he moves over to the corner cabinet to grab a bottle for us.

The five of us move into a circle in the kitchen, and he pours four glasses of the alcohol and one glass of orange juice and passes them around; Prim frowns when she gets her drink, but Peeta just kisses her forehead and gives her a knowing look.

"To Peeta and Katniss," Gale says when we lift our glasses in the air. "May you two banish the stereotypes and statistics of young marriage."

We all shout "cheers" and clink our glasses together before drinking them. When my glass is drained, I look up to Peeta and find him smiling down at me.

I know the odds aren't in our favor. I know that it all seems crazy and that we're young. But he's the one. He's my dandelion in the spring—the hope that life can be good again, even after the tragedies we've both experienced. I love him. It's as simple as that. There shouldn't be anything else to it.

He presses his forehead to mine and takes a deep breath.

"Is this real or not real?" he asks, his voice laced with amusement.

I tell him, "Real."


	30. Epilogue

**Coffee and Classics**

**EPILOGUE:**

"Pull your shit together!"

Gale thrusts the flask into my hand and I gulp it greedily. It's not that I'm nervous about actually marrying Peeta—I mean, I love him and there's no way in hell this would be a mistake—it's just everything surrounding it. The walking down the aisle, the vows, the kiss in front of everybody, the vows. Aw, jeez, the vows. I glance down at my hand and see that, for the most part, the sweat hasn't rubbed them away.

Gale snatches the flask back from me and takes a sip for himself. "You've got your garter?" I nod my head. "You have your something old, new, borrowed and blue?" I nod my head again; the veil, the dress, the bracelet and the hairpin, respectively. "Your vows?" I show him my hand. His expression suddenly gets serious, and he takes a few steps towards me and places his hands on the side of my neck, being careful not to touch my hair as it falls in elegant curls down my chest. "Do you love him?"

"Always." The answer falls so effortlessly from my lips. That's one thing I'll never have to question. Not since I first said those words to him, a little over year ago.

He grins at me and leans forward to press a kiss to my forehead. "Okay, Prim's taking over with the pep-talk. I've got to go help out the groom—though I'm sure he's completely fine, unlike you. Best man duties and all." He squeezes my cheek like I'm a little kid. "You'll be okay, Catnip."

Then he nods his head and leaves the room, for Peeta. I spin around, away from the door and look out the window in the corner, watching people who are arriving with only minutes to spare. I see Rye, Peeta's older brother and usher, greet Delly as she darts inside the church and I'm still a little thrown off that Peeta didn't ask him to be his best man. But he asked Gale almost three months ago. They had been growing closer and closer since our engagement, and he just thought it was the right thing to do. I'm also pretty sure he did it for me too. He knew how happy it would make me to have Gale be a part of the ceremony.

A soft knock rings out on the door behind me, and I quickly turn away from the window and see Prim sneak into the room. Of course, she looks beautiful. She's wearing a green dress similar to the one she picked out in the first bridal magazine she gave to me, with spaghetti straps and a jeweled bodice. Her pin-straight blonde hair is braided and hanging on the side of her face—like my usual hairstyle. But she wouldn't allow me to style my hair like that today. Yeah, right. It's all curls and braids and teased, things pieced and held back with blue or silver pins.

She walks towards me and grabs my wrist, pulling me until I stand in front of the mirror in the corner. "You look so gorgeous, Katniss," she whispers, tears in her voice.

I glance at my reflection, and hold back a gasp. I look so put together—it's slightly terrifying. The dress is simple, just like I wanted; it's strapless and lacy, and falls down to the floor with a small train. I really didn't want a train, but Prim insisted it was necessary. But I said hell no to the tiara like she wanted. I went with a simple, short veil.

"Have you seen Peeta?" I ask, turning away from the mirror and back to my Little Duck. We haven't seen each other two days—again by Prim's insistence—and it's been torture. Spending these days apart was the only thing Peeta didn't agree with Prim on when it came down to wedding planning. But in the end, he saw her point in the romantic nature of the gesture. The bastard.

She nods her head. "Yeah, of course."

"And he's doing okay?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "Seriously, Kat, you talked to him on the phone like ten hours ago. He's fine. Great. Just relax and get ready. The music is about to start, so we are leaving this room." I nod my head and she hands me my bouquet. "Do you have your vows?"

I nod and look down at my hand. But they're gone. _Son of a bitch. _My entire body freezes, and ice fills my veins. I look back up at Prim and she immediately narrows her eyes at me, scrutinizing my expression.

"They rubbed off." I begin to panic. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

She shakes her head, and lets out a laugh, ignoring my flustering. "You'll be fine. Just speak from the heart." I nod my head. _Peeta will still love me even if I say something terrible_. "And don't bite your lip! You'll ruin your lipstick."

I release my lip I didn't know I was biting and she smiles at me again. She takes my hand and together we walk down the back stairs to the small room where we are supposed to wait until it's time for Prim, and then me to walk down the aisle.

Prim examines my make-up one more time and after she applies another coat of lipstick the music begins to play.

"I'm so happy for you," she whispers. "Peeta's amazing."

I smile and nod my head. _That he is. _

She squeezes my hand and then exits through the doors as they open and close for her. _Okay, twenty seconds, and then I walk. _I fight the urge to bite my nails, but my foot begins to tap uncontrollably. I've only been wearing these heels for fifteen minutes, but my feet are already starting to ache.

This is it. Marriage. I'm going to walk down the aisle and get _married_. Jesus. I honestly never thought this would happen to me. But I guess I never thought anything good would happen ever again after I lost my parents. But then I met Peeta. I woke up from a terrible nightmare, went to a bookstore, and met the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. _FUCK._

"You're not going to pass out or anything, are you, Sweetheart?"

Haymitch's voice brings me out of my thoughts. He steps out of shadows and makes his way over to me and I wrap my hand around his arm as he holds it out for me. It was hard to convince him to lay off the sauce, but Peeta gave him a stern talking to. He has a tendency to use his words and make people do things who normally thought they were incapable of doing. It's a gift.

"I'll be fine," I tell him, and myself. _I kinda have to be_.

Suddenly, the doors fly open, and all coherent thought is gone as Haymitch helps me take my first steps into the church. Everyone, the thirty or so people we invited, stand up for me—but I ignore them. My eyes fall to Peeta.

His achingly handsome face breaks out in a smile—but not his cocky smile or his joking smile. His incredulous smile. The shy one he gives me when I do something he never thought I would; like agree to a conversation about having children or answering one of Finnick's embarrassing questions about our sex life. It's the smile he has only for me.

He looks unbelievably sexy in his perfectly tailored black tuxedo and his hair is trimmed, but still full of floppy curls, just like I love. He thought about slicking it back but I convinced him not to.

In the blink of an eye, I'm right in front of him. I finally look away from him as Haymitch presses a kiss to my cheek.

"You could do a lot worse, Sweetheart," he whispers before giving me his lazy smile.

"Thanks, Haymitch." _I don't I could do any better._

He nods his head, then removes my arm from his and hands it over. To Peeta. I look away from Haymitch in time to see Peeta smile down at me as his fingers squeeze mine. He helps me up the few steps before I hand my bouquet to Prim, who's grinning at me with tears in her eyes. Then we're standing in front of each other, our hands clasped, as the minister spouts off some random words about our union—but I can't focus on them. I'm looking at the ocean blue eyes of my soon-to-be husband.

"And now it's time for your vows." The minster's voice breaks me out of my reverie and I finally glance over to him. "Peeta, you may go first," the balding man tells him.

My eyes fly back to him and I see Peeta take a shaky breath. "Katniss," he starts. "I've been in love with you from the moment I saw you. And it's very real and very true. You are my whole life."

"We've both been through heartache and pain, but when I look at you, none of that seems to matter anymore. This does—us. I want to wake up next to you and fall asleep next you. And everything in between."

Tears begin to form in his sapphire eyes and I feel them prick in mine too. "You are my best friend. You are my confidant. You are my equal. You are the love of my life. And I can't wait to spend every moment of the rest of it with you." He drops my left hand and raises his to run his thumb along my cheek, swiping away a tear that's escaped.

I hear the crowd give a sigh and murmur of approval and I have to force myself not to lean forward and press my lips against his. That's later.

But now, it's my turn.

"And now you, Katniss," the minister tells me.

I take a deep breath. _Here goes…..something._ "Peeta," I sigh. "I've never been very good with words, you know that. But when it comes to describing how I feel about you—well, words seem to fail me entirely. You mean too much to me to put into words."

"I thought I had a fine life before I met you. And I did. But it's nothing compared to what I have now. You've made it better—you've made _me_ better. And I am so unbelievably grateful to you. You are kind and funny and smart and I love you more than I ever thought I could love somebody. You're my always, Peeta. And I will always be yours."

Peeta gives me a shaky smile, his eyes officially brimming with tears of happiness, and I feel another tear slip down my nose.

The minister finishes up his little spiel, but I don't hear him until he says I'm allowed to kiss Peeta. And I do. He clasps my face in his beautiful, rough hands and brings his lips down to mine. I place my hands on his shoulders and try to make the kiss last as long as possible, his lips so incredibly soft and molding with mine as if they were created to do such.

The cheering and clapping of the guests causes us to break apart and Peeta intertwines our hands and raises them as one, for the audience. Then, together, we run down the aisle, Peeta accepting high fives from Finnick and Thresh. We exit the large cathedral and hide in the small room where I waited before the ceremony.

Peeta pulls me into his arms and kisses me again, no longer gentle or for show, but hungry and passionate and just for the two of us.

"You just married me willingly, real or not real?" he asks, placing kisses all over my face and neck.

"Real," I reply.

"And I get to spend the rest of my life with you, real or not real?" he asks, now running his fingers up and down my arms.

"Real."

He pulls back and gazes down at me, tucking a tray piece of hair behind my ear like he has so many times before, and I hope he does many times in the future. "You love me, real or not real?"

And I tell him, "Real."

**THE END**

* * *

Thank you everyone who read this story! It was the first thing I've ever written that I've allowed others to read, and it will always have a special place in my heart. I honestly cannot thank you enough for the reviews and follows and favorites and support.

And you can always follow me on Tumblr:** books-are-better** if you want to hear about my current or future stories.


End file.
